


Cher Commandant

by swimyeon (myeonshuai)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: "Aff tá em francês", Action, Alternate Universe - Military, E tudo isso só aconteceu porque o Yixing é gado, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, Homem mó gostoso, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mas não o culpo, Military Training, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Minor Sòng Qiàn | Victoria/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Percebe-se as pessoas dessa história gostam de apanhar de homem bonito, Romance, Também seria gado pelo Junmyeon, Training Camp, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 62,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonshuai/pseuds/swimyeon
Summary: Depois de dias na solitária e várias punições por mau comportamento, Zhang Yixing parecia finalmente ter se cansado de tentar ser expulso doinfernoque chamavam de exército. Conformado em apenas contar os dias para sair daquele confinamento insuportável, esperava de tudo, menos conhecer o comandante Kim Junmyeon: O dono da voz aveludada que passou a preencher seus pensamentos junto do rostinho irritado mais lindo que Yixing já vira.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 235
Kudos: 67
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #186
> 
> Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer ao EXOlipse por toda a dedicação deles com cada mínimo detalhe desse fest extraordinário. Nada disso estaria acontecendo sem todo o esforço deles em cima do projeto, e eu só tenho a agradecer pela oportunidade de participar de algo tão inédito no ficdom. Também trago agradecimentos à Vick, minha beta, que me salvou com todo a dedicação dela em deixar a leitura o mais fluida possível, além da paciência enorme que ela teve comigo (os demais agradecimentos deixarei nas notas finais do último capítulo, pois já enrolei demais aqui.)
> 
>  **À doadora desse plot:** Obrigada por todas as vezes que você me animou — mesmo sem saber — com um tweet sobre o plot #186. Todos os seus comentários sobre esse plot, — desde as fotos do Junmyeon até à sua mera resposta à minha pergunta no curious cat do EXOlipse — me ajudaram muito a pensar duas vezes antes de desistir dessa história.  
> Sei que você queria que o Yixing fosse o comandante mas, com o estudo do plot, a questão de nacionalidade e tudo mais, optei por dar esse cargo ao Junmyeon. Espero que você compreenda;
> 
> Escrever para esse fic fest foi um verdadeiro desafio — ainda mais com um plot diferente de tudo que eu já vi. Mas apesar de ter sido tudo bem fora da minha zona de conforto, confesso ter gostado bastante da experiência. Agradeço mais uma vez à doadora por essa oportunidade que me abriu novos horizontes.
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem do que eu aprontei com esses dois do mesmo jeito que eu amei fazer da vida deles uma bagunça.  
> E Sem mais delongas, boa leitura! _Sejam todos bem vindos ao quartel._
> 
>  **Playlist:** [clique aqui para abrir](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/78HeJrr2j6ijrwLkTP3yY0)  
> P.S.: Tentei deixar as músicas na ordem dos acontecimentos. A história tem alguns altos e baixos então talvez fique estranho se vocês ouvirem a playlist no aleatório. Tentem ouvir na ordem para uma melhor experiência.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa capa ficou linda. Obrigada pra quem fez.

Se Zhang Yixing tinha certeza de algo, era de que sete dias no quartel foram o suficiente para que passasse a odiar ainda mais o exército da Coreia do Sul, o que julgava ser impossível dias atrás.

Logo na primeira vez em que pisou no Batalhão de Treinamento de Uijeongbu, Yixing já demonstrou imediato desgosto pelo ambiente. Tudo ali era insuportável, desde o isolamento do mundo afora até a restrição de tecnologia; sem contar os horários estritamente regrados somados às vigílias noturnas inconvenientemente cansativas. No dia a dia, tornava-se inevitável a expressão de desaprovação que surgia em sua face com cada fala dos sargentos, que praticamente gritavam de maneira desnecessariamente rude com todos os soldados dali. Sabia que tudo fazia parte do processo de treinamento, e que as coisas melhorariam depois de passadas as 5 primeiras semanas de preparação física. Entretanto, o incômodo não se devia somente ao treinamento, mas também ao exército como um todo. Não acreditava e tampouco aceitava a teoria de que passaria a suportar aquele ambiente hostil e desagradável a qual estava confinado, e era esse o motivo pelo qual estava sendo punido pela terceira vez seguida, ainda em sua primeira semana de estadia no quartel.

— Espero que tenha aprendido algo na cela, soldado dez. Se acha que vamos te expulsar facilmente daqui, está muito enganado. — O sargento Kwon proferiu ríspido ao libertá-lo, indicando para que saísse daquele cubículo em que havia sido isolado.

O sargento estava livrando o rapaz de uma punição de três dias em cadeia, algo ruim o suficiente para que o novato pensasse duas vezes antes de tentar fugir da base de treinamento de novo. O recruta, porém, apenas riu cínico com a fala arrogante de Kwon e fez o que lhe foi ordenado, provocando um arquear de sobrancelhas da parte do sargento.

— Sua sorte é que estou de bom humor, dez. — O oficial fechou a cela agora vazia, balançando as chaves antes de guardá-las no bolso da calça escura que vestia. — Se não estivesse, já lhe mandaria dar meia volta.

— Bom humor… — Yixing murmurou de maneira baixa e debochada para si mesmo. Odiava como aquele cara se achava superior a todos.

— Você disse algo? — O sargento perguntou, desconfiado.

— Não, senhor.

Mesmo que ainda não concordasse com a forma a qual aquele cara o tratava, Zhang preferiu evitar que o _bom humor_ do sargento desaparecesse e ele fosse obrigado a voltar à cela. Se antes não sabia o porquê das pessoas fazerem de tudo para não acabarem na prisão do quartel, agora sabia. Os três dias que passou sem sol naquele lugar isolado de tudo e todos, quase o deixaram louco. Era extremamente desconfortável e angustiante se ver em uma sala vazia em que não era capaz de fazer nada, tampouco se comunicar com alguém — o que fora péssimo para alguém como Yixing, que costumava estar em contato com outras pessoas o dia inteiro na corporação em que trabalhava. Foi como ter as mãos e os olhos enfaixados numa manta preta que não o permitia saber o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora.

Uma cela fria com pouca comida, bastante angústia e nenhum conforto era com certeza um dos lugares que, se pudesse, jamais pisaria novamente.

Ele pensou, por um momento, em como tudo seria mil vezes mais fácil se ele tivesse nascido na China. Se tivesse a sorte de que a mãe — coreana — estivesse na China no dia 7 de outubro de 1990, registrando o pequeno Jiashuai como chinês, e não como coreano. Se a sorte estivesse a seu favor daquela maneira, teria sido dispensado do exército assim como o irmão. E, principalmente, obteria a confiança de toda a família de seu pai, que era chinesa e detinha o poder da corporação Zhang. Mas a sorte não tinha sido piedosa consigo e, diferente de Jiaheng — que foi dispensado pelo exército por ter nascido em Xangai —, Yixing estava fadado a passar os próximos 20 meses naquele ambiente junto de oficiais desagradáveis que o tratavam com desdém. 

Continuou a encarar o chão enquanto caminhavam de volta ao dormitório e estranhou quando o sargento se separou dele muito antes da região onde ficavam os dormitórios dos demais sargentos. Kwon pareceu notar o estranhamento de Yixing e, com um sorriso, ele cessou os passos, ainda a alguns metros do recruta. No instante seguinte, Zhang o viu levar a destra ao bolso e então lhe mostrar um pedaço de papel que, sob aquela iluminação noturna pouco favorável, jazia uma impressão ilegível. 

— Se divirta com o sargento Park, _chinezinho de merda._ Fui promovido para outra divisão e não vou mais precisar lidar com o seu jeitinho mimado.

— Então veio me soltar só para se despedir de mim? Que graça. — Yixing soltou como uma despedida _carinhosa_ , que foi retribuída com um olhar irritado do oficial, que o encarava com raiva.

— Você ainda vai quebrar muito a cara aqui, Zhang. Se me achava ruim, não sabe o que te espera próximo ao dormitório.

Com aquilo, o sargento Kwon caminhou na direção oposta a do soldado sem olhar para trás uma vez sequer. Havia sido o responsável pelo pelotão em que Yixing estava nos primeiros dias e agora, aparentemente, estava sendo enviado para outra divisão. Aquilo, de certa forma, foi um alívio para Zhang. Afinal, não suportava a arrogância daquele cara, tampouco as piadas xenofóbicas quanto sua descendência.

Continuou sua trajetória sem pressa de voltar ao dormitório que não via há três dias. Estava sujo, cansado e ainda teria de encarar o novo sargento que provavelmente faria da sua vida um inferno, assim como fez o sargento Kwon. Contudo, quando seus olhos encontraram os do garoto da farda escura, teve dúvidas daquilo. Conhecia bem aquele rosto, e assim que fora reconhecido pelo velho amigo, viu desmanchar-se a expressão séria na face dele, sendo substituída por um sorriso.

— Quanto tempo, Chanyeol — proferiu, caminhando em direção ao homem, que sorriu ao vê-lo se aproximar. O Park se certificou de que ninguém os vigiava e, confirmado isso, abraçou-lhe apertado.

— Fiquei sabendo que andou aprontando, Zhang — disse, dando uns tapinhas nas costas do amigo enquanto lhe provocava uma risada baixa. — Deveria fingir surpresa?

E com um simples sorriso no rosto, Yixing se pegou pensando que talvez seus próximos dias no exército não estivessem fadados a serem tão ruins quanto ele pensava. Ele não sabia, mas a tendência era que seus dias monótonos e chatos se transformassem numa grande montanha-russa cujo condutor tinha nome, sobrenome e um cargo naquele confinamento:

“Comandante Kim Junmyeon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creio que vocês já saibam, mas Zhang Jiashuai é o nome de nascimento do Yixing assim como Wu Jiaheng é o nome de nascimento do Yifan. Não estudei a fundo sobre isso mas acredito que esses nomes sejam mais usados para se referir a eles por pessoas mais íntimas.


	2. Chapitre I - Infâme soldat dix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isso é explicado nos capítulos, mas para evitar confusões, vou deixar explicado aqui que no alistamento sul-coreano existem 2 etapas:  
> 1\. O treinamento, com preparo físico e psicológico — que dura 4/5 semanas;  
> 2\. E o serviço ativo, que é quando os soldados são encaminhados para suas respectivas bases para passarem o resto dos 20/19 meses de serviço militar exercendo diversas funções;
> 
> Durante esses primeiros capítulos, é retratado o período de treinamento do Yixing, — que é o período mais rígido de todo o alistamento.
> 
> Quanto ao Junmyeon, ele é comandante mas também pode ser chamado de capitão com o mesmo sentido de cargo. Dei uma pesquisada sobre e essa foi a minha conclusão (termos militares são confusos.)
> 
>  _Infâme soldat dix_ é, do francês, "infame soldado dez."  
> 

Aquela aparentava ser apenas mais uma vigília noturna para Zhang Yixing.

Ventava, mas não era como se os demais soldados daquele confinamento ligassem para isso. Os braços do Zhang tremiam de frio sob os tecidos verde musgo que usava, todavia, era a expressão presente em seu rosto que entregava sua insatisfação com a situação. Apesar de ser sua terceira semana naquele lugar, ainda não sentia muita confiança segurando aquela arma que parecia pesar mais que o próprio corpo. Afinal, para que usaria aquilo? Para matar um guaxinim? Na opinião dele, não fazia o mínimo sentido os soldados da Coreia do Norte invadirem o batalhão de treinamento em que estava às plenas 3 horas da madrugada, pois o exército da Coreia do Sul não tinha nada de interessante.

A comida mediana, os tratamentos extremistas que lhe davam desgosto e o modo arrogante da parte de seus superiores, eram apenas alguns dos itens que compunham a grande lista de pontos negativos daquilo que Zhang passou a chamar de Inferno. Arrependia-se todas as noites por não ter ingressado ao exército quando tinha seus 20 anos, época em que saberia lidar melhor com olhares de desdém e ordens sem nexo. Quando menor, Yixing costumava ser bem menos relutante quanto às ordens que lhe eram dadas por pessoas mais velhas. Se tivesse se alistado anos atrás, não teria que dormir todas as noites pensando nos rumos que estaria tomando a empresa _Zhang_ sem ele.

Mesmo que seu irmão ainda fosse o escolhido para se tornar o próximo CEO da empresa da avó, Yixing sabia de sua relevância na companhia. Havia feito todo o curso de Administração focado nela e, mesmo que os parentes lhe subestimassem, sempre discutia com Jiaheng sobre as rédeas da corporação. Passou os últimos 9 anos trabalhando e ascendendo de cargo até que, quando finalmente tornou-se coordenador de um dos setores mais relevante da _Zhang,_ fez 30 anos e foi convocado para o serviço militar.

Naquele momento, tudo o que ele mais desejava era sair logo dali e voltar para a vida que tinha planejado: longe de armas, punições, celas frias e condições deploráveis de treinamento que, para ele, eram totalmente desnecessárias.

Fazia-se apenas uma semana que _não_ tentava ser expulso daquele lugar. Durante os primeiros 7 dias no quartel, havia recebido advertência por três transgressões disciplinares e três noites em uma cela isolada por tentativa de fuga, que só somaram com as ocorrências recebidas anteriormente por mau comportamento e desrespeito. Cientes disso, os demais oficiais tinham o dobro de atenção em Yixing, com exceção de Chanyeol, o sargento agora responsável pelo pelotão em que estava.

Se o Zhang ainda não havia desrespeitado o novo sargento responsável pelo grupo de soldados em que se encontrava, era porque essa pessoa vinha a ser Chanyeol, quem costumava a ser seu amigo nos tempos de colegial. Na semana em que chegou, ele alertou Yixing para não se envolvesse em mais situações que favorecessem à expulsão do serviço, pois aquilo só complicaria a condição do novato. Por isso, decidiu confiar nas palavras do Park e, desde então, vinha somente contando os dias para que fosse dispensado, sem tentativas de fuga ou desrespeito direcionado a qualquer um dos oficiais responsáveis pela divisão.

— Zhang, deu o seu turno. Vá descansar. — A voz de Chanyeol soou gentil e baixa atrás de si enquanto lhe dirigia um sorriso. Ele era mais alto e, diferente de Yixing, parecia bem satisfeito com o que fazia entre armas e fardas. — Está frio, se apresse.

Com um tapinha sobre as costas do recruta, o sargento o substituiu naquele posto. Zhang agradeceu silenciosamente e, deixando o fuzil ali mesmo, dispôs-se a caminhar em direção aos dormitórios.

Entre seus passos pesados e o barulho dos galhos que quebrava no processo de caminhada até o dormitório, Yixing ouviu um som estranho. Parou e notou, então, ser música. Não sabia em que idioma estava a melodia, mas a apreciou de olhos fechados por uma fração de segundo. A voz melodiosa lhe invadia os ouvidos como um conforto entre tudo aquilo que ele estava a odiar nos últimos 14 dias. Ele abriu os olhos e procurou a origem do som, acabando por se desviar um pouco da rota planejada. Passou pelo pelo prédio em que ficavam os oficiais de baixa patente e acabou em uma pequena estrada de terra escondida, que tinha seu fim entre árvores, árvores estas que se encontravam próximas de uma varanda de piso de madeira, levemente iluminada por uma luz amarelada. Aquela aparentava ser a sacada de alguma cabana afastada dos prédios administrativos, assim como o alojamento dos sargentos, o que o fez questionar sobre o tipo de funcionário estaria naquele espaço isolado dos demais prédios do quartel. No que observava, notou, abaixo da suposta lâmpada, um homem de costas. Zhang demorou alguns segundos para perceber quem cantava, mas assim que constatou, tentou observá-lo, ainda mais curioso.

Escondido atrás do tronco de alguma araucária, ele forçou a vista para analisar o rosto desconhecido — ou melhor, a nuca. O desconhecido tinha os cabelos negros médios arrumados em uma espécie de topete perfeitamente penteado. A roupa, diferente da que o novato usava, era preta. Tratava-se de um blazer escuro com alguns bordados em dourado na lateral, que só pôde visualizar quando o corpo do rapaz se colocou de perfil para si. Os olhos dele pareciam se forçar para ler o livro que tinha em mãos e, por esse motivo, Zhang tentou se aproximar um pouco mais. Estava encantado e curioso com os olhos pequenos e amendoados do rapaz. Num ato falho, porém, acabou por tropeçar em um dos galhos dali e caiu sobre o chão úmido, o que provavelmente chamou a atenção do dono da voz, pois Yixing já não mais o ouvia cantar.

— Ei... Tá tudo bem aí? — A voz barítona disse hesitante, alto o suficiente para que Yixing pudesse escutá-lo, fazendo o homem caído ali abrir os olhos e se deparar com uma figura iluminada à beira da varanda, olhando-o com dificuldade lá de cima, os olhos semicerrados por causa da distância que havia entre eles. — Precisa de ajuda?

Se antes não sabia como eram os olhos daquele homem, agora nunca mais se esqueceria deles. Eram escuros como o próprio céu atrás de si, deixando o novato perdido em meio àquele breu. A silhueta dele, portanto, tratava-se de um conjunto de todas aquelas características analisadas por Yixing, parecia uma miragem. Não sabia se o rapaz de uniforme escuro era uma ilusão causada pelo pouco sono que havia tido ou se ele era mesmo real.

— Ah… Sim, desculpe, eu só me perdi no caminho de volta da vigília. — Mentiu, rindo sem graça, sendo acompanhado pela figura simpática e iluminada acima de si. Podia jurar que a risada dele era tão bonita quanto a voz. — Perdão lhe incomodar, senhor, vou voltar a procurar pelo meu dormitório. Com licença.

Desse modo, fez uma reverência educada e apressou o passo de volta para o dormitório dos soldados. No meio do caminho, agradeceu aos céus por estar escuro o suficiente para que não fosse reconhecido no momento em que caiu. Era certo que não saberia como se portar perante àquela figura angelical depois da situação patética em que esteve, ainda assim, foi tratado com tamanha gentileza da parte do desconhecido.

Naquela madrugada, adormeceu com um sorriso no rosto, perguntando-se quem era o rapaz da voz bonita que o tratava tão diferente dos demais oficiais.

︾

A manhã seguinte parecia agitada quando Zhang acordou. 

Não havia dormido muito devido à vigília feita na madrugada anterior, mas nada que o impedisse de cumprir as obrigações como todos os demais soldados. Não era a primeira vez que teria de passar o dia sentindo o corpo pesar e também não seria a última, sabia disso.

Quando resolveu se expor à marcação insuportável do tenente Do — o qual havia presenciado uma das várias cenas de desrespeito que cometera —, não havia pensado duas vezes nas consequências, e lá estava ele sendo escalado frequentemente no pior horário de vigília daquele quartel. Na realidade, não era o tenente Do quem fazia a divisão de tarefas semanais, mas sabia que tinha dedo dele na separação de funções feita pelo comandante Lee. O comandante era velho e pouco parecia notar o revirar de olhos de Zhang a cada grito que dava, contudo, seu braço direito não deixava um movimento errado passar despercebido. Era só respirar num ritmo incomum que o tenente já estava a cutucar-lhe o braço, apontando para o recruta com sua caneta revestida de um aço preto e dourado antes de anotar algo na prancheta de madeira que sempre carregava consigo.

Naquela manhã, porém, o tenente Do não estava acompanhado do velho comandante. Quando Zhang saiu de seu dormitório, percebeu uma aglomeração incomum no centro do campo e supôs que deveria ir naquela direção. Não tardou em encontrar o sargento Park e os demais oficiais ali, entre os quais se incluía até o próprio major Choi — que aparecia raramente —, mas não o comandante Lee, causando-lhe certo estranhamento. Era comum que o comandante os auxiliasse de maneira geral às manhãs, e o Lee nunca havia se ausentado antes. 

Ele trocou olhares com Chanyeol, que, como se lesse seus pensamentos, apenas sinalizou para que se juntasse aos demais, ordem que cumpriu de imediato.

Em instantes, foi feita a verificação de que todos estavam ali. Yixing se encontrava na quarta fileira, mas podia ver dali uma figura menor e desconhecida atrás do major, o que lhe despertou certa curiosidade. Ele se inclinou para observar melhor, mas acabou saindo da posição, recebendo um olhar de desaprovação dos demais soldados, obrigando-o a voltar à posição inicial e prestar atenção no discurso do superior.

— Atenção, soldados. Estou aqui para informar a vocês que o nosso antigo comandante, Lee Jihyun, se aposentou na última semana. A partir de hoje vocês estarão nas mãos do nosso competente comandante Kim. — O major ditou alto e claro, indo para o lado e levantando o braço na direção da figura mais baixa, que deu um passo para frente. Zhang ainda não via nada além do topo da boina e parte da sobrancelha direita do homem. — Ele é bem mais novo que o comandante Lee, mas tem uma competência idêntica a dele. Espero que vocês o respeitem e aproveitem os treinamentos com o comandante Kim.

Yixing finalmente viu a figura séria do tal novo comandante entre o vão de dois soldados que lhe atrapalhavam a vista. Ele tinha a sobrancelha bem escura e marcante, enquanto a boina se alinhava de forma assustadoramente simétrica, ao rosto. Então, quando seu olhar se encontrou com o do comandante, reconheceu-o naquele exato momento: era o rapaz da varanda que cantava na noite anterior.

Contudo, diferente de si, o novo comandante não parecia reconhecê-lo. Aqueles belos olhos em formato de amêndoa pouco encararam os seus antes de ir ao encontro dos do major, que lhe deu apenas um concordar com a cabeça. Ele se virou para os demais vestidos de verde e se apresentou.

— Eu realmente espero que vocês saiam daqui como homens fortes e competentes, senhores. Espero também não ter que lidar com gracinhas e brincadeiras de mau gosto da parte de vocês.

A voz do capitão, daquela vez, não era tão dócil como a que cantava aquela melodia da noite anterior. Era, no mínimo, assustador o jeito como a mesma voz que lhe confortou o coração na noite anterior, agora botava medo em todos ali, menos no próprio Zhang, que conhecia a outra face daquele timbre.

— Peguem os pesos e os amarrem ao corpo! Quero trinta voltas pelo campo com eles em mãos antes do café da manhã. Rápido!

Ele foi alto e claro nas ordens, as quais nenhum ali tardou em se preparar para cumprir. Yixing, por sua vez, ficou parado o observando por uma fração de segundo. Não conseguia compreender como alguém que fora tão gentil consigo na noite anterior, poderia ser o mesmo oficial que os tratava com desdém e com aquele ar de superioridade que tanto detestava.

Estava intrigado em descobrir quem Kim Junmyeon era de fato, e também quem sabe, o porquê da voz áspera ser, de maneira paradoxal, a mesma que lhe cativou a audição no silêncio da madrugada anterior.

No horário de almoço, Zhang se apressou em encontrar o Park antes de partir para o refeitório. Estava suado quando Park o avistou, confuso com a aparição repentina de Yixing ali. Esperava vê-lo almoçando, e não atrás de si.

— Zhang, é horário de almoço. O que faz aqui? — perguntou, verificando se o tenente Do não estava entre eles, puxando Yixing para trás de uma parede lateral de um dos dormitórios — Tome cuidado, não é muito seguro vir falar comigo casualmente. Se nos pegarem, podem achar que...

— Cara, você viu o novo comandante?

Zhang interrompeu Chanyeol, fazendo-lhe franzir o cenho e pensar por dois segundos antes de assentir brevemente, como se fosse óbvio.

— O que você quer com o Junmyeon? Não vai fazê-lo querer se transferir para outra unidade como fez com o Kwon, né? Ele literalmente implorou pra ir embora por sua causa, Yixing. — Não parecia feliz em considerar aquela possibilidade, e por isso sentiu um alívio, de certa forma, quando Zhang balançou a cabeça freneticamente em negação. — Que bom. Se você fizesse isso, eu com certeza quebraria seus dentes.

Dessa vez foi o recruta quem estranhou aquela fala, momentaneamente perdendo a coragem para revelar o real motivo daquele encontro no horário do almoço. O tal comandante Kim era, sem discussões, um dos homens mais lindos que já vira e, por esse motivo, não estranharia caso Chanyeol estivesse atraído por ele também. 

— Você?... — Yixing gesticulou algo parecido com um coração com as mãos, o que Park não aparentou tardar em compreender, cortando-o logo em seguida.

— Ah, não. Não tenho interesse nele nem nada. Ele só não merece isso. Junmyeon foi meu veterano e sempre foi um cara bacana.

— Então você o conhece?

As perguntas de Yixing estavam cada vez mais estranhas, o que fazia Chanyeol começar a ficar preocupado.

— Abre o jogo, Zhang. O que você quer com ele?

— O que você acha que eu consigo?

Aquela frase realmente pegou Chanyeol de surpresa, que não sabia se ria ou se entrava em desespero por ter o melhor amigo atraído por seu superior. Aquilo deveria ser suicídio. 

— Zhang, não é hora para piadas…

— Isso não é uma piada. Eu não sinto tesão por alguém desse jeito há anos, Park. 

Depois daquela fala, um silêncio se estabeleceu por alguns minutos, os quais o sargento tentava processar as informações e bolar uma resposta decente para o amigo. Chamar a atenção de Kim Junmyeon em ambiente de trabalho era simplesmente impossível, mas, conhecendo o gênio teimoso e adolescente de Zhang, quando se tratava daquele tipo de problema, sabia que teria que bolar uma desculpa bem melhor para que ele desistisse de cara.

Mas o que Yixing poderia fazer se não havia conseguido tirar o comandante de seus pensamentos desde que o vira? Se antes já fora difícil passar a noite inteira contendo os suspiros pelo homem de voz aveludada cujos detalhes mal havia registrado propriamente em sua memória, agora seria impossível esquecer cada particularidade que notou no rosto esbelto do comandante.

— Olha cara, não rola, sacou? Ele é casado e… — Chanyeol tentou mentir.

— Você mente mal pra caralho, sabia disso?

Chanyeol odiava admitir, mas era realmente um péssimo mentiroso. Omitir não era uma tarefa tão difícil para si, mas mentir parecia impossível. A linguagem corporal o entregava e, por conhecer Yixing, ficava ainda mais fácil de ser lido.

— Zhang, não vale a pena você ir atrás desse, vai por mim.

— Não é como se algo daqui valesse a pena para mim. Porra, Park, me ajuda aí…

— _Jiashuai_ , é sério. Não tente, você só vai se desgastar e ele não vai olhar pra você.

Yixing sabia que, quando Chanyeol o chamava de Jiashuai, era porque falava sério. Por um instante, realmente considerou apenas parar com o questionário e seguir para o refeitório, onde estava antes, mas primeiro encarou o amigo mais um pouco, esperando algum pronunciamento.

— Ele não é hétero, né? 

— Vai almoçar, Yixing...

— Acha que se eu puxar o saco dele, ele dá brecha?

Provocou então uma risada em Park, que parecia conhecer bem a peça “Kim Junmyeon,” o qual por coincidência, era a mesma peça a qual Zhang gostaria de ter todos os detalhes que, naquele momento, eram privados de si.

— É mais fácil você chamar a atenção dele do mesmo jeito que fez com o Kwon.

E mesmo que o sargento estivesse sendo irônico, Yixing pensou muito sobre como usar aquela informação a seu favor.

Tinha um plano.

︾

O treinamento, de certa forma, acabava enquadrando os soldados em níveis que variavam de acordo com o físico de cada um. Havia uma espécie de ranking quanto ao desempenho dos recrutas no treinamento, o que ajudava na designação de funções para o serviço ativo desses soldados num momento futuro.

O ranking não era de fato acessível para os soldados ali a serviço, e aquilo era um alívio para o sargento responsável pelo pelotão que incluía Kim Jongin e Oh Sehun.

Não era preciso ser muito inteligente para saber que os dois eram os mais dedicados e de melhor porte físico dali. Constantemente bajulados — de certa forma — pelos oficiais, pareciam competir entre si pelos elogios e tapinhas nas costas que levavam do tenente Kyungsoo, e era daquilo que Yixing tiraria proveito.

Era próximo das nove da manhã quando as tarefas foram divididas, e Yixing, com o destino a seu favor, acabou nas mesmas funções que Sehun e Jongin — que tinham pelo menos 8 anos de diferença de si e nunca suspeitariam das intenções de um cara tão mais velho. Estavam sob os cuidados do sargento Kang, em um pelotão diferente do de Zhang e, por isso, sequer tinham ciência do que o recruta de descendência chinesa já aprontara com o antigo sargento Kwon.

Arrumavam alguns obstáculos no chão para que executassem o treinamento daquele dia, e quando Sehun se afastou para pegar uma corda na sala a 10 metros dali, Yixing se aproximou de Jongin e lhe chamou com um assovio, logo tendo a atenção do mais novo toda para si.

— Ei, Jongin, sabe de uma coisa? Eu admiro muito a sua dedicação pelo serviço. Você é tão jovem e tão cheio de energia para executar as tarefas… — Sua voz pouco deixava suspeitas sobre suas segundas intenções, de modo que fizesse o diálogo parecer uma simples troca de elogios, provocando um sorriso no Kim.

— Obrigado, dez. Eu sempre gostei de exercícios físicos e jogava no time de futebol americano no colegial. Acho que isso me ajuda com o desempenho no treinamento.

— Oh, compreendo… faz tanto tempo que eu não jogo futebol americano, acho que por isso estou meio enferrujado, né?

— Eu não acho que esteja enferrujado, dez. Você também consegue um desempenho bom nas atividades. — O mais novo o consolou com um tom simpático, limpando a testa com um pouco de suor que se formou ali por estarem expostos ao sol.

— É gentileza sua dizer essas coisas. Mas só diz isso porque está entre os melhores do treinamento, né?

Dessa vez Jongin riu realmente sem graça. Ali Yixing concluiu que seria fácil conseguir enganar aquele jovem de 22 anos.

— Não digo só porque sou um dos melhores, Zhang! É porque realmente acho você bom! — Jongin dirigiu-lhe um sorriso, que foi retribuído de imediato. — Porém, modéstia à parte, sou mesmo um dos melhores. Fico grato de reconhecer isso.

Yixing sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior e arqueando as sobrancelhas. Aquela era a deixa perfeita.

— Acho que o mínimo que eu tenho a fazer é reconhecer, enquanto alguns tem inveja de você, outros te apoiam, não é?

O sorriso do Kim se transformou num franzir de sobrancelhas.

— Quem tem inveja de mim?

— Bem, Oh Sehun. — Yixing disse como se fosse óbvio, levantando-se e tirando a terra de sua farda com as mãos em seguida. — Ele disse que você é fraco, e não importa o quanto tente, nunca será como ele.

Se antes não sabia sobre suas habilidades em artes cênicas, ali o Zhang tirou todas as dúvidas. Assim que Jongin fechou a cara, Sehun voltou com alguns equipamentos e logo estranhou o olhar mortal do Kim — que dirigia a si uma cara fechada bem pior do que a usual. 

— Fraco… tá bom. — Jongin debochou antes de ir pegar alguns alvos para o treino de tiro que, coincidentemente, estavam próximos de onde Sehun se encontrava, ainda colocando alguns dos coletes à prova de balas sobre os ombros.

Zhang se aproveitou daquele momento em que os coreanos se encontravam um ao lado do outro para esbarrar em Oh, que como em um efeito dominó, caiu sobre o corpo de Jongin. Yixing se apressou para sair dali, como se não tivesse feito nada, enquanto Jongin cerrava os punhos com força. Estava irritado, pois sob sua perspectiva, ficava claro que como se não bastassem as ofensas, o Oh havia o empurrado de propósito naquele momento inoportuno.

— Qual é a sua, hein, cara? — Jongin o empurrou de volta, chamando a atenção do Sargento Kang, que via toda a cena de longe. — Tá querendo comprar briga? 

— Você é imbecil? Não viu que foi o dez que me empurrou, seu animal? — Sehun não gostava de ser acusado injustamente.

— Ei! Parem aí! — O sargento tentou intervir, ato que acabou sendo em vão. 

— Animal é a sua mãe, seu merda! — Jongin se aproximou novamente do Oh, sem dar nenhuma atenção ao superior ali presente. — Tá colocando a culpa no velho ali porque tá com medo de cair no soco comigo né? Você sabe que é mais fraco…

E antes que pudesse continuar com os insultos, Sehun o golpeou com força no rosto, fazendo Jongin ficar estático por dois segundos, surpreso com o soco. Ele se virou lentamente na direção do Oh, esbanjando um sorriso irônico nos lábios enquanto apertava o maxilar com as mãos, amenizando a dor. 

— Até que não foi tão ruim... — Jongin se ergueu, e mesmo com o maxilar dolorido, retribuiu o soco, atingindo os dentes do outro com o punho cerrado.

Como já estava esperando pelo golpe, o Oh não relutou muito antes de avançar contra o outro. Jongin tentou reagir rapidamente, mas foi surpreendido de novo por Sehun, que o segurou superficialmente pela farda e lhe deu uma rasteira; antes que pudesse perceber, já se encontrava no chão — fazendo Jongin ficar ainda mais enfurecido por sua própria falta de atitude. Desse modo, Sehun conseguiu imobilizar o outro, sentando-se sobre a cintura dele. Apesar do esforço que fazia, o Kim estava longe de estar no controle da situação. Com os braços fortes, Jongin conseguia se defender precariamente das inúmeras tentativas que Sehun tinha de socá-lo, mas ele não resistiria por muito tempo. Quando finalmente não conseguiu mais se proteger e o Oh estava prestes a lhe dar outro golpe, Jongin juntou todas as suas forças e revidou, dando um soco forte o suficiente para desnortear Sehun; aproveitou para rapidamente montar nele e começar a esmurrá-lo logo em seguida, prosseguindo com a luta incansável por seus orgulhos feridos. Quem estava em volta via a respiração descompensada de ambos, junto das veias proeminentes notáveis nos braços e têmporas, o que indicava a força que usavam durante a luta. Quando a briga já entrava em vias de piorar e deixar mais hematomas em ambos os recrutas, o sargento Kang finalmente resolveu interferir ao se enfiar entre os dois, porém, foi atingido quase que imediatamente por um murro que deveria ter sido recebido por Oh Sehun. 

Os dois se viram paralisados quando notaram o que fizeram, enquanto isso o sargento acariciava o próprio maxilar — agora dolorido —, ao mesmo tempo que os olhava com desaprovação e raiva. Tendo a atenção dos dois, o superior lhes xingou e os encaminhou para a sala do capitão, enfurecido. Antes de levá-los para Junmyeon, não pôde deixar de notar a ausência do soldado dez, anteriormente entre eles. O Kang o procurou — rapidamente — com os olhos, enquanto caminhava junto com os recrutas, e o encontrou próximo à sala de equipamentos segurando a risada. O sargento franziu o cenho e voltou a caminhar na direção da sala do comandante Kim, ciente de que deveria levar em consideração a presença do soldado dez na confusão, durante o julgamento daqueles dois. 

Duas horas mais tarde, o Zhang caminhava com um sorriso no rosto, acompanhado do sargento Park enquanto iam em direção à sala do comandante. Apesar de Chanyeol ter estranhado a convocação, não protestou quando o tenente Do lhe pediu que se direcionasse à tal sala com Yixing. Havia perguntado ao amigo se ele tinha feito algo, porém ele lhe dera os ombros.

Contudo, o sargento soube que tinha algo de errado ali quando viu os rostos de Jongin e Sehun, ambos a encararem Yixing com um ódio quase palpável, mesmo que as expressões não fossem tão claras com aqueles hematomas na face. O tapinha que recebeu de Kang só lhe deu a certeza daquilo.

— É, novato, finalmente vai descobrir o porquê do Kwon ter implorado por aquela transferência — sussurrou no ouvido de Park, que engoliu em seco e deixou os olhos caírem sobre Yixing, que sorria.

— O que você fez, Jiashuai? — perguntou em um sussurro, segundos antes de bater três vezes na porta.

— Nada de mais, Chany — respondeu quase orgulhoso, adentrando na sala junto com o sargento.

Não era a primeira vez que Yixing entrava ali, lembrava-se das várias vezes em que o Kwon o trouxera para se queixar de seu comportamento enquanto tinha como resposta as expressões de sono do antigo comandante Lee, que não parecia ter mais energia para lhe punir, e por isso, deixava todas as decisões quanto aos delitos de Yixing para o próprio sargento.

Contudo, o comandante Kim parecia ser bem diferente de Lee. Tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, e o Zhang arriscava chutar que era um dos primeiros “rebeldes” com quem o Kim teria que lidar. Parecia pouco feliz ao ver Yixing cheio de sorrisos em sua sala e aquilo só fez aumentar o tamanho do sorriso do recruta. Aquele cara ficava extremamente _sexy_ com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Posso saber qual é a graça, soldado 10? — Junmyeon foi direto com o recruta, repreendendo-lhe assim que o viu passar pela porta. — Deve saber o motivo pelo qual foi chamado aqui.

— Se me permite dizer, você é a _graça_ , vossa excelência.

A expressão de Junmyeon, naquele momento, transformou-se num misto de choque e indignação. Ele fitou Chanyeol, a fim de encontrar alguma explicação para o que acontecia, mas ele parecia tão confuso quanto o próprio comandante. Entreolharam-se, e então voltaram o olhar a Yixing, que parecia indiferente com aquilo, ainda com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

— Como estou de bom humor, vou apenas fingir que nunca ouvi isso. — Junmyeon finalmente disse, depois de ficar alguns segundos paralisado, confuso. — Retomando o foco, gostaria de saber o porquê de ter feito aquilo, dez. Te darei o direito de se justificar antes de conversarmos sobre sua punição.

Apesar de Yixing ser a figura ali prestes a arcar com as consequências, quem tinha medo de tudo aquilo era o Park, que não sabia se temia Yixing ou ao próprio Junmyeon.

— Fiz para conseguir sua atenção, comandante.

O tapa que o sargento deu em sua nuca foi inevitável. O rumo que a conversa estava tomando fez Park concluir que não conseguiria ficar sem fazer nada enquanto o recruta levava as palavras ditas por si no último almoço, ao pé da letra. Chamar a atenção dele com aquele tapa foi a única ação possível ao perceber o que Yixing estava fazendo. Não foi algo que fez pelo cargo, mas sim como amigo.

Em contrapartida, o comandante Kim ria em escárnio da situação, finalmente perdendo parte da paciência que ainda tinha com o soldado, o qual mesmo fazendo o tipo que o Kim mais detestava, não havia sido tratado com grosseria até então. Junmyeon, diferente dos demais oficiais, acreditava no diálogo com aqueles que apenas viam dificuldades no exército, mas aparentemente, não era bem o caso do soldado debochado que tinha em mãos. Ele se levantou da mesa, e então se aproximou do soldado enquanto Park se afastava de ambos.

— Você é engraçadinho, né, dez? — Ele disse com certa ironia, aproximando-se cada vez mais do recruta, que sequer parecia intimidado. Talvez Junmyeon fosse bonito demais para lhe dar medo. — Estou ciente do seu histórico nessa divisão, Zhang. Conseguir três punições e ir para a cela na primeira semana no exército é realmente um _grande_ feito.

Yixing deveria ter sentido vergonha daquilo, mas não sentiu. Afinal, só havia parado com as tentativas de ser expulso dali por causa das advertências de Park e por causa das condições horríveis daquela cela. Não estava muito interessado em voltar lá tão cedo.

— Escuta aqui, eu não sei se você tá achando que isso aqui é brincadeira — O comandante era um pouco mais baixo que Yixing, mas não o suficiente para que não tivesse um ar ligeiramente ameaçador, que fora prontamente ignorado pelo novato, o qual só conseguia pensar em como ele ficava bonitinho na ponta dos pés. O Kim tentava disfarçar com o coturno pesado, mas não havia passado despercebido pelo Zhang —, mas espero que esteja ciente de que isso aqui é sério, e nós não temos tempo para gracinhas desse tipo, dez. Se acha que vai ser expulso por mim tão facilmente, está muito enganado.

O rosto de Junmyeon estava tão próximo do seu que podia sentir a respiração quente do capitão sobre a própria pele, enquanto aqueles olhos o fuzilavam de uma maneira já não tão adorável quanto antes. Ele era de fato muito bonito, porém a expressão de raiva era muito menos fofa do que a de indignação. O soldado hesitou um pouco antes de permanecer naquela zona perigosa que era enfrentar Kim Junmyeon. O que menos queria era ser odiado pelo comandante, mas talvez aquele fosse o único caminho para descobrir o que aquele cara escondia por baixo daquela boina e daquelas insígnias desnecessariamente brilhantes, e Yixing não abriria mão de suas chances naquele momento.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio enquanto o fitava, Zhang inclinou um pouco o rosto na direção do comandante e expirou o ar de seus pulmões próximo aos lábios do Kim, que recuou com as bochechas surpreendente vermelhas e uma expressão de confusão e indignação, que logo se transformou no que parecia raiva. O vermelho, ainda presente no rosto do Kim — que agora parecia escolher as palavras certas para xingá-lo — era a coisa mais linda que Yixing já vira. Foi inevitável sorrir com aquela situação, o que só pareceu deixar o Kim pior.

— Quem você pensa que é? — Finalmente irritado, o comandante se recompôs e segurou a gola do uniforme de Zhang, suspendendo-o no ar. — Perdeu a noção? Você sabe quem eu sou?

— Eu diria que é o comandante mais bonito que eu já vi…

Lançou num tom neutro, antes de ver o Kim suspender o braço para lhe acertar um soco. Fechou os olhos com força, mas, para sua surpresa, nada lhe atingiu. Junmyeon tinha o punho fechado a milímetros do rosto dele enquanto mordia o lábio inferior com força, optando por colocá-lo contra a parede, usando o indicador para apontar para a face de Zhang enquanto lhe cuspia palavras de desprezo.

— Se acha mesmo que brincando comigo vai conseguir sua expulsão, você está muito enganado, dez. — Toda a calma que demonstrara no início havia se esvaído. Sua voz soava num quase sussurro, para que Yixing ouvisse e apenas concordasse, fingindo não ter sentido o coração falhar quando notou a veia que saltou da testa do comandante. Cada detalhezinho daquele cara parecia ser proveniente do próprio fruto proibido do Jardim do Éden. — Se você não entrar na linha e me respeitar, tenha certeza de que vou transformar sua vida aqui em um inferno.

Com aquilo, finalmente se afastou do soldado. Chanyeol o fitava, assustado, certo de que nunca havia visto o comandante perder a linha daquele jeito. Junmyeon sempre fora alguém sereno e centrado, era natural que ficasse surpreso com aquela atitude. O Kim, ao notar o medo do sargento, apenas suspirou e lhe deu um tapinha nas costas, como quem não tivesse acabado de ameaçar um soldado a marcá-lo pelos próximos 20 meses.

— Tire a folga dele e o coloque nas vigílias noturna da meia-noite até as 3 da manhã. — Junmyeon disse com um tom mais calmo e o sargento apenas acenou com a cabeça. — Também dê a ele o _trabalho sujo_ dessa semana.

Sinalizou para que eles se retirassem da sala, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa de madeira polida e se perguntando o que havia feito para merecer aquilo. Ele tirou a boina escura da cabeça e então arrumou os cabelos castanhos para trás, jogando o peso da cabeça sobre a nuca, suspensa, enquanto o pescoço se apoiava sobre o encosto da cadeira de couro em que se sentava. 

— Zhang Yixing.

Proferiu aquele nome num tom baixo, quase que para si mesmo enquanto encarava o teto ao se lembrar das palavras de Kyungsoo sobre aquele soldado em específico. Era ele o famigerado soldado dez, que tinha sido o motivo pelo qual Kwon Hoseok implorou por transferência. Também havia sido o motivo pelo qual a cela daquela divisão fora usada pela terceira vez em vinte anos. Uma tentativa de fuga, 3 transgressões disciplinares e agora desrespeito a um oficial de maior patente. Junmyeon soube ali mesmo que teria trabalho em dobro com a disciplina e desempenho daquele soldado durante as próximas três semanas. 

A missão de Junmyeon como soldado era servir sua pátria. Como comandante, entretanto, era de sua responsabilidade garantir que os demais recrutas fizessem o mesmo. Se realmente precisasse, faria da vida de Zhang um inferno, apenas para garantir que ele saísse dali como um dos bons soldados que o exército sul-coreano formava.

Quando Yixing saiu da sala do comandante, seu coração estava acelerado por causa do nervosismo. Não sabia dizer se era pela beleza de Junmyeon — que ficava ainda mais avassaladora de perto — ou se era pelo medo que o coreano havia despertado em si ao final do diálogo, que não fora exatamente _amigável_.

Park, por sua vez, permanecia em silêncio ao seu lado até que alcançaram a esquina que levava aos chuveiros e dormitórios. O sargento jogou o recruta para trás de uma das construções onde se guardava o equipamento de treino e o empurrou com força contra o portão de aço que dava acesso à sala de equipamentos, causando um estrondo que poderia ter sido ouvido por qualquer um ali perto. Chanyeol o olhava com desespero enquanto segurava os ombros dele com firmeza contra o portão, assustando Yixing.

— Você tá louco, Jiashuai? — Ele tentou exclamar em um tom baixo, mas foi em vão. Estava realmente preocupado com o amigo e, apesar de ter conseguido esconder bem isso quando estavam perante Junmyeon, era impossível não deixar explícito o desespero pelas ações inconsequentes de Yixing agora que estavam sozinhos do lado de fora, longe de qualquer outro oficial daquele quartel. — Eu te falei para esquecer dele, não falei? Caralho, Shuai, qual o seu problema em me ouvir? Ele vai transformar sua vida num inferno e eu não vou poder impedir! É isso que você quer?

Era, de certa forma, gratificante saber que tinha alguém igual Chanyeol como seu amigo naquele lugar o qual tanto detestava. Yixing riu quando o sargento o chacoalhou enquanto falava e concordou com tudo o que ele disse com um sorriso, que estava à beira do incompreensível para Park. Seu amigo havia enlouquecido.

— Tá rindo do que, cara? Isso não é piada!

— Desculpa, Yeol. Eu só achei bonitinho você se preocupando. — Yixing balançou a cabeça para os lados como se fosse algo bobo antes de passar a mão sobre os próprios cabelos pretos e rasos. Diferente de Park, Zhang estava bastante tranquilo com a situação. — Eu te disse que esse lugar já é um inferno para mim. O que muda invocar Lúcifer aqui?

— Tudo? — Chanyeol disse como se fosse óbvio, deu os ombros, sem compreender a linha de raciocínio do amigo. — Eu nunca vi Junmyeon daquele jeito, e acredite, eu poderia continuar muito bem sem tê-lo visto daquele jeito.

— Tem certeza de que poderia continuar bem sem vê-lo daquele modo? Ele ficou tão sexy com aquela veia saltada na testa... — confessou num suspiro, lembrando-se daquele detalhe em específico. — Qual é, Park? Não era você quem falou que se eu quisesse a atenção dele, deveria fazer o mesmo que fiz com o Kwon?

— Zhang, você não é burro, e entendeu bem que eu fui irônico.

Yixing deu os ombros. Sendo ou não sarcasmo, havia dado certo.

— Bem, mas agora ele olha para mim.

— Com ódio. — Park acrescentou, fazendo o Zhang revirar os olhos.

— Olha, Park, ao menos eu não sou como você, que suspira pelo tenente que nem te dá bola.

Havia tocado em um assunto delicado, fazendo com que o sargento se segurasse para não socá-lo ali mesmo. Já deveria esperar algo do tipo de um amigo miserável como Zhang, que não entendia nada que não envolvesse agir por impulso e sem pensar duas vezes.

— Ao menos ele não me odeia.

— Vou transformar o ódio daquele comandante em tesão reprimido por mim, Park. Guarde minhas palavras.

E, com uma risada irônica, o Park concordou com Zhang e o soltou da abordagem pouco amistosa. Conhecia o gênio do amigo o suficiente para saber que só aquela conversa não seria capaz de fazê-lo parar. Saiu de onde estavam escondidos e, deixando Yixing sozinho, voltou para o trajeto em direção ao campo de treinamento. Puxava os cabelos para trás quase num pedido silencioso de socorro para quem fosse o ser superior que os observava do céu, pois de Yixing não esperava nada mais nada menos que o pior.

Não tardou para que Zhang o seguisse e voltasse a caminhar ao seu lado, dando-lhe uma cotovelada de maneira brincalhona. Tinha um sorriso confiante nos lábios e, aparentemente, esperava uma resposta de Park para a última afirmação feita.

— Sua autoconfiança me surpreende, Xing.

Zhang sorriu. De alguma forma, o fato de Chanyeol não negar a afirmação que fizera, deixava-o com menos vontade de desistir.

— Acredite, até eu me surpreendo com ela às vezes.


	3. Chapitre II - Entraînement spécial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocês já devem ter notado que os títulos dos capítulos estão em francês, né? Por curiosidade, deixarei aqui, nas notas inciais de cada capítulo, as traduções dos títulos que não der para traduzir de maneira intuitiva.  
> A tradução desse é "treinamento especial."  
> 

Na manhã seguinte, Junmyeon fez questão de mostrar as caras na hora da divisão de tarefas.

Kyungsoo já estava ciente do que havia acontecido e pouco se chocou quando o comandante lhe contou sobre o comportamento de Zhang. O tenente era ainda mais rígido que Junmyeon, e desde o primeiro dia vinha acompanhando cada deslize dado pelo recruta, deslizes estes que não lhe agradavam nem um pouco. O único motivo de não tê-lo marcado era o fato de não ser o tenente responsável pelo pelotão dele, que era comandando pelo tenente Byun. Às vezes, o tenente Do se perguntava se Yixing realmente não desrespeitava a Baekhyun ou se o Park o encobria. 

— Veio dar bom dia ao _nota 10?_ — Kyungsoo disse com certa ironia, lançando um sorriso para o Kim.

— Melhor que isso, tenente Do. — O sorriso foi retribuído, com um olhar de cumplicidade. — Vim dar a ele o _tradicional presente de boas-vindas._

O tenente mordeu o lábio inferior com aquela fala, acenando com a cabeça em negação. Ele e Junmyeon haviam estudado juntos durante a formação militar e se lembravam muito bem de como o comandante responsável por eles costumava tratar os novatos que saíssem da linha. O “tradicional presente de boas-vindas” se tratava de uma mochila cheia de pedras, com a qual a vítima deveria dar voltas enquanto os outros fariam o mesmo percurso, mas apenas com os fuzis em mãos.

Quando Yixing avistou o comandante à frente, foi inevitável sorrir, posicionando-se na segunda fileira da terceira coluna. Apesar dos olhares feios que recebia de Jongin e Sehun, sentia-se bem com o sorriso — cínico — que Junmyeon lançava para si. O exército finalmente estava ficando interessante.

— Bom dia, soldados. — O capitão cumprimentou assim que seu relógio de pulso indicou serem 6 em ponto. O sol ainda não estava tão estridente e o vento bagunçava alguns dos fios soltos do Kim, os poucos que estavam descobertos pela boina que usava. — Para a felicidade daqueles que sentem calor às seis da manhã, iremos fazer uma corrida no lago situado em volta da base. A água está fria e fará os mais fracos entre nós desistirem.

Pausou a fala e franziu o cenho, observando os olhares confusos dos recrutas enquanto o ambiente se mantinha quieto. Em seguida, riu em deboche da própria fala, sendo o único a quebrar aquele silêncio.

— Na verdade, nenhum de vocês desistirá, não é mesmo? — Colocou as mãos na cintura, andando até a fileira em que estava Yixing. — Afinal, se desistirem, terão que ficar mais de dois anos na cadeia, de acordo com a legislação.

E era verdade. Inclusive, foi devido àquela lei que o Zhang optou por frequentar o exército ao invés de desistir dele. O plano inicial era ser expulso no menor intervalo de tempo possível e poder retornar para casa, mas ser expulso — além de não ser tão fácil assim —, exigiria previamente ainda mais punições; noites desinteressantes na solitária e transgressões disciplinares para que fosse de fato afastado. A expulsão era feita apenas no último dos casos, e chegar àquele ponto seria desgastante demais para ele.

Também não podia se esquecer da sua imagem, que seria destruída caso fosse expulso, algo que só lhe veio à mente quando Park lhe advertiu sobre as tentativas de expulsão dali, semanas atrás.

— Soldado dez? — Junmyeon lhe chamou, sendo respondido de imediato pelo gesto de respeito que o recruta aprendera a fazer. — Dois passos para frente. Tenho algo para você.

Yixing sabia que havia algo de suspeito naquele chamado, mas, mesmo assim, fez como ordenado. Junmyeon levou uma de suas mãos ao ombro direito do recruta e com a outra suspendeu a mochila preta que tinha em mãos. Era de tecido grosso e dificilmente teria as alças rompidas. Ele pediu que o garoto se virasse e, desse modo, colocou as alças sobre cada um dos ombros do soldado, soltando-as de maneira que o peso repentino colocado sobre as costas do recruta fizesse-o desequilibrar para trás, quase caindo.

— Parece pesado para você? — O comandante debochou, em frente aos demais soldados. — Deveria ser fácil para um cara de trinta anos que fala com desdém sobre o desempenho dos dois melhores soldados do pelotão.

O Zhang olhou para o lado e viu os sorrisos nos lábios de Jongin e Sehun, que pareciam ter sido vingados pelo comandante. Sentiu o superior dar um tapa leve sobre suas costas e se aproximar de sua nuca, murmurando com certo humor:

— Você gosta da minha atenção, não gosta? Então tome proveito do presente especial que separei só para você, dez.

Assim, afastou-se de Yixing, gritando ordens em voz alta para que todos se dirigissem ao lago com as armas em mãos. Acompanhado pelos demais, Yixing seguia o ritmo constante de marcha, apesar das costas doloridas e sobrecarregadas com aqueles sacos de pedras que pesavam dentro do tecido resistente da mochila. Era incompreensível, mas, ainda sim, o homem de descendência chinesa tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Não sabia dizer se era um sorriso irônico ou não, mas suspeitou, naquele momento, que talvez fosse masoquista no quesito _Kim Junmyeon._

Outro dia, parado em posição de formação, Yixing ainda sentia as costas doerem. Como se não bastasse, sua postura já havia sido corrigida pelo menos três vezes pelos oficiais que passavam por si. Nenhum deles — além de Chanyeol — se importava com as dores nos músculos do Zhang, mas o sino-coreano admitia ser o culpado daquela vez. Sabia que coisas daquele tipo viriam se brincasse com o comandante.

— Ei, postura. — Chanyeol sussurrou mais uma vez ao seu lado, inclinando-se sutilmente para que pudesse dizer aquilo próximo ao seu ouvido e ainda de modo que passasse despercebido pelos superiores deles. — Se não se manter na posição, vão pegar no seu pé, Xing...

A voz do sargento diminuiu o tom gradativamente de acordo com a aproximação do comandante do pelotão. Quando este finalmente se colocou em frente aos soldados, ao lado dos demais oficiais, Yixing notou que, daquela vez, ele usava uma farda diferente da usual. Estava vestido de tecidos mais leves e um tanto incomuns, considerando que o de praxe era vê-lo num blazer preto com detalhes dourados. No entanto, o sino-coreano não discordaria se lhe dissessem que o comandante ficava igualmente atraente naquelas vestes.

— Sentido! — A voz barítona de Junmyeon disse num volume alto, fazendo com que todos dali ficassem na posição solicitada. Num momento de silêncio, ele passou os olhos por todas as fileiras de soldados até encontrar o Zhang, que parecia ter um pouco de dificuldade de permanecer naquela posição. Desse modo, sorriu brevemente com a cena e voltou a atenção aos demais, elevando mais uma vez o tom da voz. — Dormiram bem, _moças?_ Parece que alguns de vocês estão com dores nas costas…

Yixing revirou os olhos e sorriu em resposta, o que não passou despercebido pelos olhar do comandante, que riu baixo do deboche do soldado. Apesar de insatisfeito com a ousadia do Zhang, nada saiu da boca de Junmyeon enquanto ambos se encaravam de maneira pouco amistosa. Aos que viam de longe, eles pareciam se comunicar em silêncio.

— Mas não é como se nós nos importássemos com _os caprichos_ de vocês. Nossa única missão é formar homens fortes; soldados que trarão orgulho à Coreia do Sul. — Junmyeon retomou a fala, começando a andar de um lado ao outro com o queixo levantado, observando de canto a postura de cada soldado ali presente. — Quero que comecem com o exercício de imobilização que foi dado na primeira semana de treinamento. Façam duplas com o companheiro que estiver à sua esquerda, vocês tem um minuto.

Assim, apressados, os soldados se colocaram em posição e formaram as duplas. Junmyeon, por sua vez, voltou para o lado de Kyungsoo, entre os demais oficiais e contemplou o sorriso singelo do amigo.

— Gostei do jeito que falou com eles, Jun. — O Do disse dando uma cotovelada leve no amigo, que sorriu em resposta. — Nem parece que lê romances de guerra no seu tempo livre.

— Cala boca. — respondeu, compartilhando uma risada baixa com o tenente, risada esta interrompida com a chegada do Sargento Kang.

— Capitão. — O subordinado iniciou, entregando-lhe a prancheta com os nomes dos recrutas daquela divisão. — Estamos em número ímpar. 

O comandante trocou olhares com o tenente e, desse modo, voltou sua atenção ao grupo de soldados atrás do sargento à sua frente. Estavam todos na devida formação com exceção de um. Coincidentemente, um que, em especial, Junmyeon não se importaria nem um pouco em _ajudar._

— Chamamos algum sargento para praticar com o soldado dez ou acha que deveríamos dar outra atividade a ele? — O Kang se dispôs a apresentar as possibilidades ao superior, que já tinha os olhos sobre o recruta distraído com alguma pedra no chão, atrás dele. — Eu mesmo não me importaria de...

— Eu cuido dele. — O Kim o cortou, dando dois tapinhas nas costas do sargento antes de partir em direção ao Zhang, que estava prestes a sair dali quando a voz alta de Junmyeon lhe chamou a atenção, acompanhado pelo som dos coturnos que pressionavam a grama a cada passo dado em sua direção. — Soldado dez, para onde estava tentando ir? Fugindo do exercício por acaso?

Instantaneamente, o recruta se virou para o comandante e, com um sorriso que se formou em seus lábios logo que ouviu a voz dele, mudou o sentido da rota que tomava. Sabia que aquele sorriso bonito em conjunto daquela voz estranhamente coberta de sarcasmo significava que o superior estava planejando algo excepcionalmente para si, e aquela possibilidade só o deixava ainda mais ansioso quanto ao que viria em seguida. Gostava de como — de repente — se tornou fácil atrair a atenção do comandante para o si.

— Que honra tê-lo aqui, só para mim, comandante. — Soltou ao se aproximar do capitão até que estivessem a menos de um metro de distância. Naquele momento, o sorriso de Junmyeon já havia se transformado em mais uma expressão irritada. — A que lhe devo a honra?

— Não me ouviu? — O Kim indagou. — Pedi para que começassem o treino com o golpe de imobilização dado na primeira semana de treinamento. 

Yixing deu mais um passo à frente e riu da fala de Junmyeon. Obviamente sabia que era apenas por aquele motivo que teria a honra de treinar com o superior, contudo, não podia deixar de achar uma graça o fato daquele cara não desistir de explicar as coisas para si — mesmo quando perguntava apenas para irritá-lo.

— Perdão, estava distraído demais com a sua beleza para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa, coman...

Antes que pudesse terminar a própria fala, o sino-coreano sentiu seu corpo ser puxado com brutalidade pelo Kim, que prendeu o braço direito do recruta entre o bíceps e a lateral do peito dele sem aviso prévio. Sem permitir que o Zhang reagisse, num movimento rápido, Junmyeon torceu o pulso alheio para dentro, de modo que o corpo do outro acabasse numa posição desconfortável e, consequentemente, pouco móvel. Impossibilitado de reagir — e sentindo certa ardência na região — Yixing foi surpreendido com uma _mão de vaca_ , golpe que simplesmente levou o corpo do soldado ao chão, sucedido por uma pressão do joelho do comandante sobre seu peito.

— Esse golpe é um tipo de imobilização fácil. Normalmente ele é usado quando nos encontramos próximos de algum inimigo. — Ele dizia com a expressão séria e inalterada, sem tirar o peso do peito do Zhang. — É aconselhável que esse golpe seja usado apenas em situações de distrações, pois qualquer soldado bem preparado pode se livrar rapidamente de uma abordagem dessas. Mas podemos ver que não é o seu caso, não é mesmo? — murmurou com certo desdém para o recruta, soltando o punho deste aos poucos..

O soldado, portanto, aproveitou-se do momento em que o comandante afrouxou o aperto para soltar as mãos e usá-las para apertar as coxas do superior, o que paralisou Junmyeon que, com uma expressão incrédula, só pôde sentir o corpo ser pressionado contra o chão em questão de instantes, de modo que trocassem as posições. O recruta parecia não ter se importado muito com o caráter hostil das palavras há pouco direcionadas a si. Afinal, tinha o rosto constrangido do comandante junto das belas coxas cheias dele em suas mãos — coxas estas que fingia estar apertando sem malícia, mas seu rosto entregava as segundas intenções.

— De fato… Acho que estava distraído demais com a sua boca para notar que me imobilizaria desse jeito, _comandante_ — disse num sussurro, inclinando-se em direção ao rosto do Kim de modo que só ele pudesse ouví-lo enquanto o encarava em choque, tanto pela posição quanto com a habilidade do Zhang de transformar um golpe numa posição ao favor dele. — Encantar o inimigo também faz parte do processo de imobilização, senhor?

A última frase fez Junmyeon empurrá-lo para a direita em reflexo, fazendo o corpo do sino-coreano cair sobre o gramado do campo enquanto este tinha um sorriso esboçado nos lábios. Com o rosto num misto de irritação e constrangimento, o comandante se levantou rapidamente e encarou furioso o homem sorridente que estava no chão. Não entendia onde o mais novo via graça em testá-lo daquela forma, mas aquilo só o deixava mais irritado. Estava prestes a xingá-lo quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado por Kyungsoo. Inspirou uma quantidade considerável de oxigênio e saiu dali com os punhos cerrados, contendo toda a raiva que não pôde externalizar há pouco. 

— Comandante, acho que já podemos mudar de exercí… Comandante? — O tenente interrompeu a própria fala ao notar o rosto avermelhado e irritado de Junmyeon, certamente preocupado. — Aconteceu algo? Está vermelho.

Por uma fração de segundo, o Kim ponderou denunciar o comportamento de Yixing e receber o apoio de Kyungsoo para voltar até onde o soldado estava e lhe ensinar uma lição, mas sabia que aquilo era exatamente o que ele queria. O tenente não pensaria duas vezes antes de punir o Zhang até que ele fosse expulso. No entanto, Junmyeon não pretendia, de maneira alguma, permitir que o recruta fosse expulso daquele quartel. Não enquanto ele fosse o comandante.

Não achava que a expulsão fosse a solução para aquele tipo de soldado.

— Só… só estou assim pelo calor. — Mentiu, por fim, dando um sorriso calmo para Kyungsoo — Fique tranquilo.

︾

— Sentido! — Foi a primeira coisa que Yixing ouviu naquela manhã.  Uma voz invadia o dormitório dos soldados de maneira pouco amistosa,  acordando-o quinze minutos antes que o esperado. Ele se sentou sobre o colchão e coçou as  pálpebras antes de levantar o olhar a quem  o chamava  a atenção,  surpreendendo-se com a figura de Junmyeon o olhando com certo desdém. — Bom dia bela adormecida,  _ dormiu bem? _

Era notório o tom de escárnio na voz do  superior , mas não fazia o mínimo sentido ele tratar os soldados daquela forma em plenas cinco horas da manhã. Desconfiado, Zhang olhou em sua volta e percebeu que alguns de seus colegas estavam sendo revistados, o que era estranho. Havia algo errado ali.

— O que aconteceu? —  Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, sendo logo interrompido pelo tenente Son,  que havia terminado a revistagem em um  dos outros recrutas .

— Nada no soldado dezessete, comandante. — Ele disse vindo na direção do  Kim , que assentiu com a cabeça. — Faltam apenas 5 soldados para revistar. Você toma conta do dez?

A fala do tenente fez o sino-coreano franzir o cenho, confuso com aquilo. Estavam revistando o pelotão e, por algum motivo, Yixing parecia ser uma suspeita certa. Havia notado aquilo pelo jeito que Son o olhou da cabeça aos pés.  Este riu brevemente da situação e então voltou a atenção  para Junmyeon,  que havia acabado de se virar para o Zhang.

— Por que estão nos revistando? —  O soldado indagou o  capitão , que suspirou em resposta.

— Tem certeza que não sabe o porquê,  _ dez _ ? —  Junmyeon parecia certo que Yixing estava envolvido com aquilo, o que deixou o  recruta um tanto incomodado. — Eu sinceramente não sei por que você insiste tanto em ser expulso daqui.

Em seguida, o soldado levantou os braços assim como o  comandante sinalizou que ele fizesse para que pudesse passar  as mãos sobre os bolsos de sua roupa. 

— Já considerou a possibilidade de nem todo mundo querer servir o país assim como você, comandante? — O Zhang perguntou com um sorriso um tanto debochado com a ingenuidade do superior. — Eu tenho responsabilidades lá fora. Me isolar delas é como tirar essas insígnias de você e te mandar ir cuidar de ovelhas por 21 meses.

Junmyeon o fitou e parou de apalpar a farda do soldado por um instante, tentando entender como aquele cara não tinha o mínimo pudor em lhe dirigir a palavra enquanto continuava sendo o maior suspeito de ser o delinquente que havia levado anabolizantes ao quartel — algo proibido no treinamento militar visto que usá-los era como _trapacear_ nos resultados do treino, pois isso favoreceria o recruta nas provas dadas. O oficial tinha quase certeza que o responsável por aquele incidente era Yixing, e a fala dele só reforçou o seu palpite. Ainda estava indignado pelo golpe repentino que o Zhang aplicara-lhe com uma força descomunal. Era no mínimo estranho ele saber reagir àquele ataque quando havia se ausentado na primeira semana em que passaram aquela técnica aos soldados, segundo Kyungsoo.

— Eu entendo você não gostar daqui... todos temos responsabilidades, mas a sua atual é servir ao país. — Encarou brevemente o subordinado e puxou a mochila  dele para passar a revistá-la atrás de algo. Tinha certeza que era ele quem estava por trás daquilo. — Independente do que você acha, tem que seguir as regras, então fala sério, anabolizantes? Você sabe que se sair daqui vai preso, não sabe?

Em resposta, o Zhang não pôde fazer menos que franzir o cenho, um tanto confuso com a conclusão do Kim. No momento seguinte, porém, ele se limitou a rir, apenas. Já havia sacado o que estava acontecendo ali.

—  _ Anabolizantes? —  _ Repetiu o que foi dito pelo  comandante com tom de deboche. —  _ Fala sério, _ comandante. Acha que eu preciso de  _ anabolizantes  _ para ser gostoso?

Em resposta,  Junmyeon o olhou inconformado. Tanto pela risada, quanto pela frase.  O sino-coreano certamente o tratava como um comediante, não havia outra teoria. 

— Olha aqui se...

— Comandante. —  A voz do tenente Byun soou alta no dormitório, interrompendo a fala do  Kim enquanto o soldado dezenove era trazido até ele pela gola da camisa. — É esse aqui quem estava com os remédios. Pode deixar o dez ir.

E desse modo, o  capitão se viu sem palavras depois de ter desconfiado com tanta convicção do  soldado atrás de si . Ele voltou a atenção ao  subordinado e, ao vê-lo com um sorrisinho,  pegou-se perguntando que espécie de ser humano era aquela.

— Ainda bem que você não é detetive, senão seria um fiasco… —  O Zhang caçoou, segurando a risada enquanto  Junmyeon passava a mão sobre o rosto, dividido entre ficar envergonhado  ou irritado. 

— Escuta... — O comandante começou a frase, mas parou assim que sentiu a mão do tenente sobre  seu ombro. 

— Junmyeon, vamos? — O Do disse, olhando para a cara de Yixing desconfiado. O sino-coreano, porém, apenas deu os ombros ao capitão e acenou.

O Kim, então,  percebeu-se pensando no porquê do Zhang não ter ao menos desafiado -lhe quando havia acusado -o sem provas. Ao mesmo tempo que o recruta não hesitava em fazer alguma daquelas brincadeiras de tirá-lo do sério, ele parecia alguém paciente naquela situação.

Zhang Yixing era difícil de ler.

— Sim, claro. Vamos — respondeu  ao tenente, por fim, deixando de lado a frase que estava a direcionar ao  soldado .

Sinceramente, ele nem sabia ao certo o que falar naquela situação.

Mais tarde, no treinamento de tiro daquela semana, Zhang segurava firme uma Daewoo K2 enquanto mirava com precisão no alvo que lhe fora designado. Diferente do desempenho que o Kim esperava, ele parecia ter facilidade em segurar o fuzil. As mãos sobre o aço preto deslizavam quase que naturalmente pelo gatilho, acertando em cheio seu objetivo.

Mas aquilo não era o suficiente para o comandante Kim. Para ele, alguém que tivesse tamanha audácia de caçoar de si tinha que ser, no mínimo, o melhor dos soldados. Aproximou-se sutilmente de Zhang antes que ele pudesse abaixar a arma e lhe chamou com um assovio, sinalizando com a mão para que ele se afastasse mais do alvo. 

— A essa distância até minha vó acertaria o alvo, moleque. — O comandante disse com desdém, vendo o recruta dar alguns passos para trás assim como pediu anteriormente. Yixing, em contrapartida, esboçava o sorriso usual no rosto e parecia não se importar com os tratamentos do Kim. — Mais para trás. A essa distância o _galã_ não vai me impressionar.

O soldado sorriu com o deboche do comandante. Era incrível como ele se esforçava para usar os flertes do Zhang a seu favor.

— Então quer ser impressionado por mim, comandante? — Yixing perguntou audaciosamente.

— Atire logo — ordenou, fazendo Yixing sorrir ao notar ter conseguido deixar o Kim sem jeito, de certa forma. 

Aquela reação era a única coisa que fazia todo aquele _tratamento especial_ que recebia valer a pena. Acreditava mesmo na teoria de que aquela série de provocações tinham um potencial de fazer com que Junmyeon sentisse algo diferente por ele. Estava chamando a atenção dele, afinal, e aquilo já era melhor do que nada.

O Zhang se posicionou melhor, fechou um dos olhos e se focou na mira, deixando o ar preso nos pulmões escapar lentamente antes de pressionar o gatilho. Assistiu, no milésimo de segundo seguinte, a bala — antes no interior do equipamento de aço — atingir de maneira certeira o alvo de madeira do outro lado do campo. Ele sorriu e se manteve naquela posição, apenas aguardando uma reação do oficial ao seu lado.

O cenho franzido e as anotações rápidas de Kim naquela folha apoiada à prancheta que levava consigo, foram as únicas reações que Yixing pôde presenciar, o que lhe despertou ainda mais curiosidade sobre as impressões do oficial quanto ao seu desempenho.

— Te impressionei, comandante? — Yixing interrompeu o silêncio entre os dois, embora soubesse que provavelmente seria ignorado. Abaixou a arma de aço e lhe dirigiu o olhar, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Como esperado, o Kim não o respondeu e apenas saiu dali, voltando sua atenção a outro soldado a quem passou os mesmos procedimentos que passara ao Zhang. Não precisava que Junmyeon lhe dissesse para que soubesse que havia sim, impressionado-o. O comandante, apesar de rígido e frio de início, era alguém fácil de ler. O Zhang ficou parado ali no meio do campo por mais alguns segundos depois de Junmyeon tê-lo deixado, apenas a observar às costas do mais velho. De canto, conseguiu ver um pouco da letra caprichada de Junmyeon. Viu seu número e algumas anotações ali, nenhuma delas em vermelho — cor normalmente designada à falhas ou advertências nos relatórios, segundo Chanyeol. Sorriu com aquilo e então se perguntou se seria muito ousado de querer ver o coração do comandante como seu próximo alvo de madeira. Com certeza era uma distância maior da que enfrentara segundos atrás, mas não poderia negar o quanto o intrigava.

︾

No dia seguinte, foi impossível para Yixing esconder a expressão de surpresa ao receber os elogios do relatório o qual acreditava ser Kim Junmyeon o autor.

O capitão não estava entre eles daquela vez; naquela manhã, a divisão de tarefas seria menos pesada e as atividades não exigiriam tanta vigilância, o tenente Kyungsoo era quem os coordenava. Ele iniciara o discurso falando sobre o desempenho dos soldados nas provas da última semana enquanto lia o relatório que tinha em mãos. Na fala de Kyungsoo, Yixing não foi citado nenhuma vez com um tom pejorativo ou de desdém, pelo contrário, chegou a ser elogiado pelo tenente, apesar do comportamento inadequado que tivera no começo da semana passada.

— Quem diria, _dez…_ recebeu um elogio do tenente Do. — O sargento Park apareceu do seu lado depois que o discurso de Kyungsoo acabou, caminhando junto do amigo até o quadro de divisão de tarefas. — Sei que você foi elogiado pela mudança brutal de comportamento e não por algum mérito em si, mas isso já é algo.

O novato soltou uma risada baixa, colocando as mãos dentro do bolso da bermuda cinza que usava, enquanto se aproximavam do quadro.

— Sabe o que é mais interessante? — Yixing iniciou, e Park revirou os olhos, já prevendo o que estava por vir. — Tenho quase certeza de que o relatório que o tenente tinha em mãos era do Junmyeon.

— Você ainda tá nessa? — questionou, procurando pelo nome de Zhang no quadro de tarefas, arqueando as sobrancelhas ao encontrá-lo. — Se eu fosse você, não estaria tão certo de que os elogios foram do Kim. Dá uma olhada nisso aqui.

Então o olhar do soldado seguiu a direção que Park indicava, reproduzindo a expressão do amigo enquanto suspirava. Teria o final de semana inteiro para refletir sobre aquilo confinado no quartel fazendo _tarefas especiais_ enquanto os demais soldados poderiam descansar

— Que merda… O final de semana inteiro dando uma de faxineira? — Yixing queixou-se.

— Pois é, _galã_. Parece que os elogios não foram do Kim. 

Aquilo fez Yixing fechar a cara novamente, revirando os olhos e soltando todo o ar que tinha preso no peito. Não que esperasse que Junmyeon fosse ceder fácil, só que era inevitável sentir a sensação de incômodo no peito por receber um fio de esperança e tê-lo retirado logo em seguida.

— Tô te falando isso como amigo, cara. — Chanyeol colocou a mão sobre o ombro do outro, que se manteve na mesma posição. — Sai dessa, Zhang.

Yixing ouviu seu nome ser chamado por um dos colegas e então retirou a mão do Park de seu ombro. Olhou na direção de quem lhe chamou e, por coincidência, acabou pousando o olhar sobre Junmyeon, que caminhava ao lado de um subtenente pelo campo de treinamento, anotando várias coisas na prancheta. Tinha uma pequena mecha de cabelo fora da boina, cena esta que fez Yixing sorrir. Ele era lindo.

No instante seguinte, os olhares de ambos se encontraram naturalmente, mesmo à distância. Encararam-se por alguns segundos e então, com um sorriso, Yixing fez um gesto para que Junmyeon arrumasse a mecha fora da boina. De imediato, o Kim não entendeu bem o que ele quis dizer e lhe dirigiu um olhar confuso, que foi substituído por uma expressão envergonhada ao notar a imperfeição presente em seu penteado quando o fio lhe incomodou os olhos. Arrumou aquele detalhe de maneira apressada e um tanto sem jeito, provocando uma risadinha em Zhang. Caso antes duvidasse se valia mesmo a pena se submeter àquelas tarefas desnecessariamente chatas apenas para ver o rosto irritado de Junmyeon — que inclusive, era uma gracinha —, agora tinha certeza de que sim, valeria só por lhe permitir descobrir mais sobre o homem por trás daquele comandante rígido que ficava envergonhado com uma simples mecha fora de lugar. 

— Ei, você tá me ouvindo? Eu tô dizendo que ele não vai te ver com outros olhos nem se vier coberto de ouro, Zh...

— Vou pensar com carinho, ok? — Yixing o cortou com um sorriso travesso, dando dois tapinhas no ombro do amigo antes de correr para o colega que o chamava, deixando o Park falando sozinho atrás de si. Não precisava ouvir os conselhos dele quando o rosto sem jeito de Junmyeon lhe despertava curiosidades incontroláveis.

︾

— Está se saindo bem, comandante.

Junmyeon ouviu uma voz grave dizer enquanto manuseava alguns papéis em sua sala. Tinha diversos documentos para verificar, e todos estavam em mãos no momento em que Kyungsoo entrou no local. Ele carregava um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios quando adentrou, sendo retribuído de imediato pelo Kim, que sorriu com aquele elogio e se perguntou o que o havia feito para que o tenente chegasse àquela conclusão.

— Com o que, exatamente? — Junmyeon soltou o bloco de papéis já revisados na parte direita da mesa, agora usando as mãos para apoiar o próprio rosto.

— Com tudo, Kim. — O tenente retirou a boina, arrumando os cabelos curtos para trás antes de colocá-la novamente sobre a cabeça. — O desempenho de todos os soldados melhorou com a sua chegada. Digo, não estou falando que o comandante Lee era ruim, mas ele... estava velho. Acho que você está levando mais jeito como capitão.

Junmyeon não pôde deixar de rir com aquela quase ofensa da parte de Kyungsoo. Sabia que ele mantinha um certo respeito pelo antigo comandante, mas sempre suspeitou que o Do não o achasse propriamente eficiente. Durante a primeira semana, quando Lee ainda era o capitão responsável pela brigada, não foram poucas as reclamações que Junmyeon recebeu do melhor amigo sobre a conduta menos rigorosa do mais velho. Foram várias as mensagens sobre as coisas que o antigo comandante deixava passar despercebido.

— Um dia esse velho será você, Kyungsoo. Tome cuidado com o que fala — respondeu se levantando assim que terminou de reunir os papéis sobre a mesa. Estralou as falanges e, em seguida, caminhou até o tenente, que estava próximo à porta.

— Mesmo velho, eu não deixaria a falta de disciplina de soldados do tipo _Zhang Yixing_ passarem despercebidos do jeito que ele deixou. Kim, _três_ transgressões disciplinares. — Deu ênfase no número três, abrindo a porta para que saíssem da sala do comandante para o campo, onde dariam início ao treinamento. — Se o Zhang fosse do meu pelotão, com certeza teria entrado nos trilhos na primeira das advertências.

O comandante concordou com a cabeça e caminhou junto do Do até o campo de treinamento, ainda conversando com ele. Tinha que admitir que aquele soldado em especial o provocava até o limite, mas não desconsiderava o progresso notável no comportamento dele nas últimas semanas — apesar da persistência das brincadeiras de mau gosto.

— Pelo menos agora ele está melhorando. — Junmyeon deu de ombros, as mãos atrás do corpo enquanto se aproximavam da brigada de recrutas.

— É, eu vi o elogio que você deixou no relatório. — O tenente arqueou as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso de lado para o amigo. — Nunca te vi elogiar ninguém, Kim. Está escondendo algo de mim?

O capitão riu do tom suspeito escondido na fala de Kyungsoo, dando-lhe um leve empurrão enquanto negava com a cabeça.

— Eu só… Só sinto que ele ainda vai nos impressionar bastante, Kyungsoo — disse confiante, dando uma primeira olhada nas dezenas de soldados à sua frente se colocando em posição sobre o gramado do campo de treinamento. — Ele executa as tarefas com excelência quando quer. O problema desse cara é arrogância. Ele não sabe seguir ordens sem protestar e insiste em desrespeitar os oficiais por…

Pausou a própria fala, refletindo sobre o modo como Yixing o _desrespeitava._ Na prática, o Zhang só o elogiava, mas de maneira que ele acreditava ser irônica. Junmyeon nunca entendeu bem o motivo daquilo e, por isso, não conseguiu finalizar a própria fala.

Antes que Kyungsoo pudesse protestar, porém, Junmyeon aproveitou a deixa e deu início ao treinamento. Yixing estava em posição no local de sempre, bem na segunda fileira. Apesar do final de semana cheio de tarefas, ele parecia bastante disposto naquela manhã. Junmyeon não sabia, mas a verdade era que quando o soldado via o rosto radiante do comandante de manhã, todo o cansaço abandonava seu corpo. Parecia uma espécie de poção revigorante.

Era estranho.

— Para começar bem, quero cinquenta voltas em torno do quartel. Vocês têm 20 minutos. — O comandante ditou, vendo a maioria dos soldados dispararem numa fila, contornando o lugar, enquanto Yixing não parecia ter pressa entre eles.

Ele parecia querer ver a reação de Junmyeon com aquilo, pois abriu um sorriso assim que os olhos do oficial o fuzilaram.

— Dez, você não ouviu? — O comandante se aproximou do recruta com uma expressão pouco contente. — Eu disse cinquenta voltas em vinte minutos. Você acha mesmo que vai conseguir completar o trajeto andando? Quer fazer cem?

Como esperado, Zhang apenas sorriu. Não que achasse que completaria o trajeto em vinte minutos naquele ritmo, só achava engraçado como o Kim não desistia de tentar fazê-lo se tornar um soldado _de verdade_ ; pois quando o comandante Lee era quem estava no chefiando, pouco se importava com Zhang. Na realidade, vários ali não tinham tanta esperança no sino-coreano, que até duas semanas atrás estava classificado num nível mediano pela falta de dedicação que tinha nos exercícios — antes da rigidez de Junmyeon lhe importunar.

— Se me der um beijo, posso tentar completar 100 voltas, vossa excelência — disse segurando o riso. Achava o Kim extremamente adorável com aquele misto de ódio e vergonha no rosto. Antes que pudesse receber uma ameaça do comandante, disparou a correr para a lateral do campo, deixando um Kim pouco feliz para atrás.

— Filho da puta. — Junmyeon murmurou para si mesmo, vendo Kyungsoo atrás de si, à espera de uma explicação para aquilo.

— Você vai realmente deixar passar? — O Do questionou, aparentemente indignado com o que presenciou.

A expressão no rosto do tenente estava bem distante de ser considerada agradável ou satisfeita. Se antes criticava a falta de jogo de cintura do comandante Lee, cobraria o dobro de Junmyeon, que era seu amigo e por isso não conseguiria escapar de sua rigidez. Aguardou por uma explicação do Kim, mas, num primeiro momento, teve apenas um longo suspiro como resposta seguido de um coçar de olhos. 

— Zhang é um caso especial, Soo. Não tenho outra opção senão deixá-lo passar.

— Como não tem outra opção? — Estavam sozinhos ali, enquanto os soldados já se encontravam em alta velocidade na metade de uma das primeiras voltas. — Já pensou em punições? Tirar os finais de semana dele e dar o famoso tratamento especial?

Junmyeon assentiu com a cabeça.

— Vigílias no período da meia-noite até as três; tratamento especial, humilhação verbal, suspensão de folgas e de tempo livre. — Levantou um dedo a cada coisa que citou, finalizando a fala com a palma direita aberta — Você viu quando eu dei as pedras para que ele carregasse na primeira prova, não viu? Pois bem, ele acabou ganhando mais resistência depois daquilo.

Kyungsoo estava inconformado. Os braços se encontravam cruzados enquanto seu olhar se dirigia a Yixing — que avançava entre os primeiros na fila que dava a volta, sendo empurrado por alguns e xingado por outros.

— Também não posso expulsá-lo, sabe disso. — Junmyeon murmurou, seguindo os olhos redondos do tenente que observavam o Zhang avançar de maneira cada vez mais veloz entre os rapazes. — É exatamente o que ele quer. Se o fizermos, estaremos nos dando por vencidos. Aqui ensinamos disciplina. Retirá-lo daqui por mau comportamento é o mesmo que assumir que não fomos capazes de ensinar a ele alguma coisa.

O Do então, levou o olhar ao tenente responsável pelo pelotão o qual Yixing pertencia. O tenente Byun não havia dado nenhuma queixa dele para os oficiais de maior patente até o momento, o que não deixava de ser estranho.

— E o tenente Byun nunca se queixou de nada? Nunca puniu o Zhang enquanto ele estava sobre os comandos de Kwon? — Kyungsoo questionou.

Junmyeon deu de ombros. Baekhyun não conversava mais que o necessário consigo, e sendo sincero, diria até que temia se um dia ele lhe chamasse para uma conversa casual. O tenente era um militar sério demais em serviço, e, quando necessitava de algo, ele normalmente era breve e direto.

— Pelo que o Lee me contou, ele nunca se queixou de nada. Talvez o Zhang só não tenha tido coragem de desrespeitá-lo. — Junmyeon constatou.

— É, mas teve a coragem de _te_ desrespeitar. — O tenente reclamou, olhando para o relógio e apressando os rapazes com gritos, alegando que o tempo estava se acabando.

— Sabe o que eu acho engraçado? — questionou em resposta, chamando a atenção de Kyungsoo. — Ele ter me desrespeitado sem eu ter feito nada.

O Do ficou em silêncio por um instante. Junmyeon tinha razão.

— Parando pra pensar; realmente, você é o único além do Kwon que o Zhang desrespeitou até agora. Mas o Kwon pegava no pé dele por causa da descendência chinesa, você não. — Franziu as sobrancelhas cheias que tinha, também se perguntando o porquê daquilo. — Talvez ele só ache graça em te ver irritado. Você fica todo vermelho, é bonitinho.

Junmyeon revirou os olhos. Às vezes Kyungsoo era péssimo consolando.

— Isso não ajudou. — O capitão retirou o apito de dentro do casaco para que o usasse a fim de chamar a atenção dos soldados.

— É, não mesmo. — O tenente riu baixinho. Em seguida, ouviu o som agudo do objeto que Junmyeon tinha em mãos e voltou a observar os homens que olhavam na direção dos oficiais.

Chamaram os soldados para que se reunissem a eles e os parabenizaram pelo tempo, com exceção de dois deles, que se apresentaram mais fracos durante o percurso e acabaram não conseguindo completar as 50 voltas. Em seguida, com a ajuda dos sargentos e demais tenentes, os oficiais puxaram duas toras de madeira extremamente pesadas — as quais os rapazes teriam que carregar no momento seguinte — e as largaram no chão, dando as ordens para que os recrutas se posicionassem ali e a erguessem juntos. Testariam a resistência do coletivo com aquilo, além de os ensinar um pouco mais sobre trabalho em equipe. 

— Agora quero que, em quinze minutos, deem 10 voltas com essas duas belezinhas aqui. — O tenente Kyungsoo exclamou, sinalizando para que se dirigissem ao circuito. — Rápido. Quanto mais demorarem para se posicionarem, menos tempo terão para concluir a prova.

E daquele modo voltou a dar atenção ao amigo, notando que Junmyeon acompanhava Yixing com o olhar curioso.

— Mas… se te consola… — Retomou a conversa, apontando para o Zhang, que conduzia uma das filas com as cepas sobre os ombros enquanto ditava ordens aos demais recrutas. — Você foi o único que conseguiu cuidar daquele ali.

Junmyeon sorriu. Era gratificante ouvir aquilo, mesmo que para receber aquele mérito tivesse que lidar com o jeito arrogante e petulante do Zhang. Ainda não sabia o propósito dos flertes do mais novo senão o de irritá-lo, mas estava se saindo bem no processo de ignorá-los e focar no treinamento do soldado dez.

— Um dos piores da brigada subindo para o ranking dos cinquenta melhores… — O comandante murmurou com orgulho, quase para si mesmo, enquanto se lembrava da planilha que tivera em mãos dias atrás. Era óbvio que antes o _dez_ só tinha um mau desempenho pela falta de vontade em cumprir os treinos que lhe eram dados. Era engraçado pensar que sua rigidez foi o que despertou a vontade de Zhang para cumprir as obrigações do exército.

— Acho que o que lhe faltava era motivação. — O tenente falou.

O Kim revirou os olhos.

— Que bela motivação. Irritar seu superior por nada _._

— Para ver o rostinho vermelho dele. — Kyungsoo corrigiu, recebendo um tapa do comandante.

Em alguns instantes, o cronômetro presente na destra de Junmyeon apitou e o trajeto dos rapazes foi interrompido. Um dos grupos de novatos havia conseguido completar as cinco voltas enquanto o outro se encontrava na oitava volta quando os oficiais pararam a atividade. O tenente Do acompanhou Junmyeon até a equipe sem sucesso e lhes ordenou que lavassem todos os banheiros do quartel enquanto os demais seriam dispensados para minutos de descanso até o meio-dia — o que não era muito tempo.

Quando Junmyeon se virou para o caminho de volta à sua sala, quase deu de cara com o soldado dez, que esboçou um sorriso quando notou ter assustado o Kim.

— Viu o meu desempenho, comandante? — perguntou, enquanto o tenente Kyungsoo analisava a cena de longe, com certa desconfiança. O soldado se inclinou um pouco para frente e formou uma protuberância com ambos lábios, em uma espécie de _bico_. — Vou ganhar minha recompensa?

Aquilo fez o rosto de Junmyeon esquentar pelo menos uns cinco graus acima do ideal. Não diria que as reações se deviam ao fato de Yixing lhe causar efeito, mas sim pela abordagem a qual se submetia. Não estava acostumado a receber aquele tipo de flerte.

Por fim, respirou fundo e, antes de respondê-lo, perguntou-se se seria ruim socá-lo ali.

— Dez, me faça um favor: junte-se àqueles rapazes e os ajude com a limpeza dos banheiros, pode ser? — Afastou-se e lhe deu um tapinha nos ombros, que não era bem um _tapinha_ se levado em consideração a força que aplicou no gesto. — Essa é sua _recompensa._ Tire proveito dela.

O Kim saiu dali junto de Kyungsoo, que caminhava logo à sua direita, analisando o sorriso debochado do soldado quando passou por ele.

O recruta, por sua vez, caminhou sorridente até os demais soldados da equipe derrotada, que se dirigiam até os banheiros para cumprir a punição. De primeira, estranharam vê-lo entre eles, já que ele completara a prova junto com a outra equipe e dentro do tempo esperado. Não fazia sentido vê-lo receber tal punição.

— Dez? O que faz aqui? — O soldado doze, um dos poucos que conhecia entre os integrantes do pelotão que havia falhado na prova, perguntou em um tom curioso.

— Recompensa — respondeu de maneira estranhamente simpática, ainda se lembrando de como Junmyeon ficava fofo com as maçãs num tom avermelhado. — Vim recompensá-los pelo trabalho duro de vocês com a minha ajuda.

Podia parecer pouco, mas para o Zhang, receber a expressão constrangida do Kim era o suficiente para compensar os banheiros que teria que lavar.

︾

Quando Chanyeol foi chamado para ir à sala do Do, sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda sua espinha como reação. Se o tenente o chamava, era porque havia feito algo e não havia como se sentir relaxado com aquilo.

As mãos suavam mesmo com o vento as atingindo durante todo o percurso naquele quartel. O tenente, apesar de ser consideravelmente mais baixo que si, causava-lhe um misto inexplicável de inquietação e medo. Os fios estritamente aparados num penteado assustadoramente simétrico do tenente, era algo que lhe acompanhava desde os tempos em que ele era seu veterano na escola militar. Diferente de Junmyeon, Kyungsoo não havia sido um veterano tão simpático com os novatos. Arriscava dizer que o Do nunca gostou, de fato, de nenhum de seus amigos quando tentaram se enturmar com o mais velho.

Park acreditava ser a única exceção, e talvez fosse por isso que se sentia diferente perante o tenente.

Após adentrar a sala de seu superior, o sargento manteve a postura ereta, imóvel frente à mesa. O Do sinalizou para que ele se sentasse e então assim o fez. A mesa de Kyungsoo ficava bem ao lado da mesa do Byun, e parecia um tanto mais organizada que a do outro tenente. 

— Sargento Park. — Ele iniciou, brincando com o acessório de metal preso à boina que estava usando antes. Não o olhava nos olhos. — Está responsável pelo pelotão em que se encontra o soldado dez, certo?

Engoliu em seco. Estava ciente do comportamento de Yixing com Junmyeon, e nas vezes em que presenciou tais situações, não fora corajoso o bastante para interferir. Desse modo, pensou que seria massacrado pelo tenente ali mesmo, pois ele era próximo do comandante e deveria estar atrás do responsável pelo soldado indisciplinado da brigada. Concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça e o observou continuar a brincar com o adorno, parecendo indiferente quanto ao nervosismo notável de Park.

— E ele por algum acaso o desrespeitou? — O tenente questionou.

Aquela pergunta deixou Chanyeol confuso, de modo que teve de confirmar se era mesmo para aquilo que havia sido chamado.

— Perdão?

Arrependeu-se assim que os olhos de Kyungsoo voltaram-se para si. Não diria que não os achava lindos, mas acima daquilo, davam-lhe medo. 

— Ele te desrespeitou, de alguma forma? — Kyungsoo repetiu, simplista. — Ele costumava fazer isso com o sargento Kwon, por isso pergunto.

— Ah... — Sentiu-se idiota. Já haviam conversado sobre o sargento Kwon no primeiro dia em que pisara ali, semanas atrás. — Não, senhor. Ele não me mostrou nenhum desrespeito até agora.

Foi sincero. Afinal, apesar de toda a hierarquia presente ali no quartel, era um grande amigo de Yixing, o que lhe dava o total direito de brincar com ele e lhe mandar _à merda_ às vezes. Perguntou-se, porém, se Yixing havia feito algo de fato sério com Junmyeon. Curioso, tomou coragem para questionar o tenente antes que ele lhe dispensasse.

— Se me permite perguntar, senhor, por que o interesse? Ele fez alguma coisa do gênero recentemente? — Chanyeol perguntou.

Kyungsoo ficou em silêncio. Com os olhos sobre o relatório de Junmyeon, ele encarava a caligrafia caprichada do comandante, que elogiava os soldados 08 e 04 — também conhecidos como Jongin e Sehun — no corpo do texto e, no canto da página, deixava aquele elogio particular para Yixing.

— Ele… — Interrompeu a própria fala, pensando duas vezes antes de continuá-la. Se dissesse aquilo, estaria comprometendo o serviço de Junmyeon, que deveria reportar ao major sobre o mau comportamento do Zhang ao invés de tentar lidar com a personalidade desaforada dele. O defeito do Kim era ser persistente a ponto de não desistir de um soldado daquele jeito só pelo fato de ele apresentar potencial.

— Só não deixe que ele lhe falte com respeito como fez com o sargento Kwon. — Omitiu suas preocupações. — Se ele o fizer, fale diretamente comigo. Junmyeon pode até se convencer com o desempenho desse _soldadinho_ , mas eu não.

Murmurou baixo a última parte, com certo desdém. Não esperava que Park houvesse escutado tal murmúrio, mas, quando suspendeu o olhar, o sargento parecia atento a cada uma de suas palavras.

Sem saber como continuar o diálogo, Do ergueu a palma num sinal para dispensá-lo. Não daria mais explicações sobre aquilo e também não prolongaria o assunto com ele. Havia falado demais, pelo menos o suficiente para que Chanyeol tomasse ciência de que deveria ter uma conversa séria com Yixing.

— Você não ouve mesmo, né?

O Park estava de braços cruzados apoiando-se sobre a parede rente à porta que acabara de atravessar. Encontrava-se sozinho com Yixing no dormitório dos soldados. O recruta, sentado na cama, olhava-o confuso. 

— Kyungsoo veio falar comigo. Me perguntou se você havia me desrespeitado. — Desencostou-se da parede e caminhou até o amigo. — Estão de olho em você.

O Zhang, mesmo que não devesse, deixou um sorriso surgir em seu rosto com tal afirmação, o que irritou Chanyeol. O sargento se aproximou de Yixing e lhe deu um peteleco na testa antes de ditar as próximas palavras num volume baixo, mas audível.

— Você acha mesmo que o fato de Junmyeon estar de olho em você te dá alguma chance de ficar com ele?

— Bem, eu diria que as chances são maiores que antes.

Daquela vez, foi Park quem riu da ingenuidade do amigo. Convencê-lo a desistir parecia ser mais difícil do que pensava.

— Nem nos seus sonhos, Zhang. Junmyeon, no máximo, te vê como o moleque prodígio do exército.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — O recruta franziu o cenho, confuso com a fala de Park.

— O que eu quero dizer é que o mais provável é que ele veja suas atitudes petulantes como parte do seu _gênio difícil_ — disse o termo com certo deboche, sinalizando as aspas presentes na locução. — Em resumo : ele provavelmente te vê como um desafio, _galãzinho._ Do mesmo jeito que uma professora vê um aluno problemático que, na realidade, é um gênio incompreensível.

O soldado dez não pareceu satisfeito com aquela observação e, de fato, não estava. Assistiu o sargento se sentar ao seu lado e o encarou, esperando mais alguma informação. O Park, no entanto, só deu de ombros e sorriu para si, fazendo um breve carinho sobre suas costas.

— Você vai desistir? — Chanyeol questionou, esperançoso.

— Não. Só acreditaria no que disse se fosse Junmyeon quem me dissesse. 

O Park riu com aquilo, mas não por ter graça; era só previsível e um tanto decepcionante, mas compreendia o lado de Yixing. Ver o sorrisinho sarcástico do comandante parecia ser a única fonte de luz naquele lugar para o amigo.

— Eu imaginei. — Chanyeol soltou em desistência, suspirando pesado antes de retirar um xerox amassado do bolso, provocando um franzir de cenho em Yixing.

— O que é isso?

— Uma cópia do relatório do Junmyeon.

Os olhos de Zhang brilharam e ele olhou incrédulo para o Park, que puxou o papel para si antes que o recruta pudesse de fato, arrancá-lo de sua mão. Ele ergueu o indicador e pediu para que Zhang se aquietasse, antes de tudo.

— Me prometa que vai parar de agir de maneira imatura primeiro. Se no final tudo der errado, quero que continue se dedicando ao exército do mesmo jeito que se dedica agora.

— Do que está falando?

— De um acordo, Jiashuai — ditou sério. Desistiria de impedir que o Zhang fosse atrás de Junmyeon, mas sabia que o comandante não daria uma chance a ele, o que faria sua missão mais fácil. Contudo, não poderia excluir a possibilidade de Yixing reagir mal a uma rejeição e, consequentemente, voltar ao comportamento irreverente de antes. — Você tem 30 anos, mas age como se tivesse 20. Preciso de uma garantia de que você não vai deixar o Junmyeon desconfortável no próprio trabalho dele por ter te dado um pé na bunda. Quando ele te rejeitar, esqueça dele.

— Tá bom, Chanyeol.

— Também me prometa que não vai tentar ser expulso de novo.

O Zhang bufou, dando-se por vencido.

— Certo, prometo.

Desse modo, Park lhe entregou o xerox e Yixing analisou cada um dos parágrafos daquele relatório. Ele estava pronto para se queixar de que não havia nada de mais ali quando viu algo escrito no canto inferior da página, com alguns levantamentos sobre seu _gênio_ difícil. Havia também elogios quanto ao seu desempenho e uma descrição de personalidade digna de um psicólogo. A letra de Junmyeon era caprichada e assustadoramente bonita.

— No fim das contas, foi mesmo ele quem havia te elogiado no relatório. — Chanyeol concluiu.

Até as letras do alfabeto romano de Kim Junmyeon eram lindas, e o soldado soube disso quando avistou uma anotação meio apagada ali, no amassado da página. Não compreendia o que estava escrito, mas presumiu ser algo em francês.

— _À la fin, ça a attiré mon attention?_ — O soldado pronunciou de maneira errônea a frase em francês, a qual não compreendeu nada. — O que seria isso?

Park pegou a folha de sua mão e forçou a vista para tentar entender o que era aquilo, porém sem sucesso.

— Deve ser algo do tipo “garoto abusado e convencido.” — Chanyeol caçoou do amigo, sendo respondido com um soco dele, que apenas ignorou a tradução sem base do sargento.

Yixing encarou aquele papel com um sorriso. Apesar de saber que as chances daquele sentimento florescer dentro do comandante eram mínimas, soube ali que, dentro de si, aquilo estava perigosamente passando de curiosidade e atração física. Queria conhecer cada pedacinho de Kim Junmyeon e fazer uma descrição dele quase tão boa quanto a que o Kim havia feito de si.

— E por que me deu isso? Quer me iludir, por acaso? — perguntou ao sargento, por fim.

— Eu tentei te fazer parar pelo menos 5 vezes, _Shuai_. — Iniciou a fala com uma risada soprada, acompanhada pela de Yixing. — Mas, ao que tudo indica, não importa quantas vezes eu tente te impedir, mentir ou tirar suas esperanças. Você continuará com essa ideia na cabeça até quebrar a cara.

O Zhang mal pôde negar, pois tinha autoconhecimento o suficiente para saber que sim, era verdade.

— Se não conseguir vencer o inimigo, que se junte a ele. — O Park proferiu aquele ditado velho com um ar convencido, este desaprovado por Zhang. — Se quer ter a atenção dele, que seja por elogios assim.

O recruta assentiu com a cabeça, passando o polegar sobre o papel cinzento que tinha a caligrafia de Junmyeon em fotocópia. Sentiu Chanyeol dar uma leve bagunçada em seus fios rasos e sair dali em seguida, deixando-o imerso em mil pensamentos sobre o Kim, perguntando-se se Junmyeon cantava enquanto escrevia o relatório e, caso cantasse, se era a mesma música de madrugadas atrás, quando o viu pela primeira vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _À la fin, ça a attiré mon attention_ significa "No final das contas, conseguiu minha atenção,"


	4. Chapitre III - Professionnalisme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À essa altura do campeonato, acredito que a playlist esteja uma bagunça. Caso estiver, apenas pule ou volte a música que está sendo reproduzida para alguma que tenha a essência do arco que estiver lendo.  
> 

Era próximo das 5 horas da tarde e os soldados haviam acabado de cantar o hino perante a bandeira da Coreia do Sul em devoção ao país, costume que tinham no exército coreano desde os primórdios da instituição. Dali, Junmyeon podia ver todos com a mão no peito enquanto o hino era proferido num uníssono. Os olhos percorreram as filas de soldados até pararem sobre Zhang, que parecia cansado. Notou que o sino-coreano ora ou outra perdia o equilíbrio naquela postura ereta perante a bandeira e então se questionou sobre as punições as quais submetera o soldado. Além de fazê-lo cumprir tarefas extras nos finais de semana por conta do desrespeito constante que ele insistia em cometer no dia a dia, havia escalado-o para os piores horários de vigília noturna da última semana.

Estava pronto para ir até Park e comentar sobre o descanso do soldado dez quando o major posicionou a mão sobre seu ombro, chamando-o com a voz doce até à sala dele. Siwon tinha um sorriso gentil no rosto quando o fez, mas não deixou de amedrontar Junmyeon com o ato. Era raro ele chamar alguém para sua sala, e por isso, viu-se hesitante antes de segui-lo.

A sala do major era significativamente diferente e maior que a sua. Tinha o piso revestido de madeira polida e mesas do mesmo tom do material. Sobre a estante ao lado direito, estavam certificados, menções honrosas e porta-retratos dos filhos e esposa dele. O major Choi era um homem de família e um ótimo oficial, não era de se esperar algo diferente na decoração de seu escritório.

— Sente-se, comandante 01. — A voz dele era dócil, apesar de se tornar rígida quando estava com os recrutas. Além de um ótimo superior, Choi era um homem muito gentil com sua equipe de trabalho. Talvez fosse por isso que todos confiavam tanto nele. — Gostaria de trocar uma palavra contigo.

Junmyeon sentiu a garganta ficar seca. Embora soubesse que Choi nunca agiria de maneira ignorante consigo, ainda estava muito receoso. Quando o major lhe entregou a ficha de Zhang, então, seu nervosismo só aumentou. Já cogitava que tivessem relatado sobre o desrespeito do soldado consigo para o superior e fosse punido por não o relatar, ou ainda pior, que o recruta tivesse faltado com respeito ao major e sobrasse para si a responsabilidade pelo novato. Dentre as inúmeras possibilidades, tudo que lhe restava era o medo.

Mas o coração aflito do capitão cessou quando ele ouviu as palavras seguintes de Siwon:

— Estou muito orgulhoso de você, comandante Kim. — O superior sorriu, provocando certa surpresa em Junmyeon. — Esse cara aqui, o mesmo que conseguiu ir pra solitária na primeira semana de treinamento, está entre os 10 melhores da nossa brigada neste exato momento, e essa posição se deve ao seu trabalho duro em educá-lo, comandante. Meus parabéns.

Junmyeon ainda estava descrente daquela informação. Nunca havia duvidado da capacidade de Zhang, porém, não esperava que ele se destacasse a ponto de fazer o major lhe dirigir um elogio pelo desempenho do soldado. Apesar de tê-lo elogiado nos relatórios e acompanhando todo a evolução dele, não esperava que os demais oficiais também observassem o recruta.

— Obrigado, senhor… — disse quase sem graça, com uma reverência enquanto devolvia a ele a ficha de Zhang, essa que Choi apanhou e guardou.

— Eu quem agradeço pelo trabalho duro, Kim. — Levantou-se e acompanhou Junmyeon até a saída da sala. Siwon era um cara direto e as reuniões com ele nunca tratavam de mais do que o necessário, tal como suas conversas. — Quando te transferimos para cá, sabia que não nos decepcionaria. Contudo, devo confessar que o caso do soldado 10 estava quase nos fazendo cogitar a expulsão dele do exército.

O Kim deu um breve sorriso com aquilo. Havia deixado claro desde a primeira vez em que vira Yixing que não deixaria as coisas fáceis para ele. Lembrava-se bem de ter dito que não o deixaria ser expulso, e assim foi feito.

— Se me permite dizer, major, nunca achei a expulsão uma alternativa muito conveniente. Para mim, nossos homens vem ao exército para aprender a importância de servir ao país, e não para sair daqui com mais ódio das forças que os protegem.

Siwon concordou com a cabeça enquanto caminhavam juntos pelo corredor do prédio em que ficavam os escritórios dos oficiais de alta patente, guiando Junmyeon até a saída dali. O major sentia orgulho de ter um funcionário como o Kim consigo, que sempre era tão dedicado no que fazia.

— Você pensa bastante, Kim. — Chegaram à saída do local. — Me sinto aliviado de ver alguém como você ocupar o cargo de comandante dessa divisão, de verdade.

Junmyeon sentiu uma felicidade inexplicável percorrer todo seu corpo com aqueles elogios. Sentia grande satisfação pelo reconhecimento que Siwon mostrava dar ao seu trabalho naquele momento, como se aquelas simples palavras fizessem toda a persistência que teve em Yixing até então, valer a pena.

— É uma honra ouvir isso do senhor. Obrigado, major Choi. — Fez uma reverência antes de partir, esta que o major respondeu educadamente antes de se despedir. Junmyeon seguiu pelo lado de fora do prédio, retornando à residência em que ficavam os escritórios dos oficiais de baixa patente.

Naquela tarde, o céu se encontrava alaranjado, de modo que o Kim não pôde resistir a parar para observar o Sol se pôr. Entre a vista que apreciava e o horizonte que abraçava o grande borrão de luz, ele avistou Zhang, que caminhava com vários equipamentos em mãos em direção à sala em que os guardaria. Sem pensar duas vezes, correu até o soldado e pegou parte do peso que ele carregava com o objetivo de ajudá-lo, não notando que aquela ação seria estranhada em totalidade pelo recruta. Consequentemente, o novato — mesmo que aliviado em ter um pouco do peso tirado de cima dos braços — lançou-lhe um olhar suspeito. Aquela ação era, no mínimo, algo extremamente estranho se vindo da parte do Kim.

Yixing limpou a garganta e franziu o cenho em direção ao capitão, a fim de chamar a atenção dele. O oficial olhou para o soldado e se viu confuso, tendo a expressão retribuída pelo soldado.

— O que foi? — Junmyeon questionou.

— Eu quem o diga. O que deu em você para me ajudar a carregar essas coisas se você mesmo pediu pra eu fazer sozinho?

O comandante riu baixinho com a surpresa de Zhang, percebendo que o recruta tinha razão. Se havia alguém estranho naquela situação era ele, e não Yixing.

— Estou de bom humor, só.

— E posso saber que tipo de bom humor te faz sentir vontade de ajudar o recruta que você mais maltrata aqui dentro? — O soldado indagou, provocando um sorriso irônico em Junmyeon, que colocou o pé na frente para que Yixing tropeçasse.

— Eu diria que o recruta que eu mais maltrato faz por merecer. — Segurou a risada ao vê-lo tropeçar em seu pé, de modo que fizesse o Zhang desequilibrar e xingá-lo baixinho.

O soldado o olhou confuso e, antes que pudesse fazer alguma objeção, contemplou a expressão do comandante, que segurava a risada com as bochechas avantajadas ao presenciar a cena do recruta quase caindo no chão. Apesar de achar todo o comportamento do oficial totalmente suspeito, não podia se dar ao luxo de negar o apreço pela cena em que os olhos de Junmyeon se transformavam em dois risquinhos por causa da risada que ele insistia em segurar. Era uma das coisas mais adoráveis que já havia visto.

— Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, comandante. — Voltou a caminhar, dessa vez se certificando de que não tropeçaria mais no pé do superior. 

Junmyeon ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de respondê-lo. Tinha certeza de que o subordinado usaria aquela informação a favor dele quando fosse caçoar de si, mas achou justo deixá-lo ciente de que era ele a causa — de maneira indireta —, daquele sorriso.

— O major elogiou seu desempenho e, consequentemente, me elogiou por ser o responsável por você. — Ele sorriu para o sino-coreano, que arqueou as sobrancelhas para si. — Mal sabe ele as coisas que você me diz.

Yixing riu de maneira debochada daquela última parte, mas de certo modo feliz por ver que seu esforço havia lhe recompensado. Contudo, quando dizia recompensa, não falava do elogio do major ao capitão, tampouco dos pesos que Junmyeon carregava para si. Sua verdadeira recompensa era o sorriso do comandante direcionado exclusivamente para si. Céus, aquele sorriso era absurdamente lindo. Lindo a ponto de fazê-lo perder o foco na conversa observando a feição do coreano, que agora o estranhava.

Querendo tentar disfarçar seus devaneios, pensou numa maneira engraçada de responder a última fala de Junmyeon. Estava em silêncio já se faziam 2 minutos devido à sua distração naqueles detalhes entre os quais incluíam o par de lábios do comandante.

— Então quer dizer que ele não sabe das coisas que eu falo para o senhor? — provocou com um sorriso de canto.

— E queria que ele soubesse? — O superior retrucou com a sobrancelha arqueada, deixando o soldado surpreso pelo o que parecia ser a terceira vez num intervalo de quinze minutos.

Era a primeira vez que Junmyeon não recusava um dos flertes ou o xingava com alguma palavra de baixo calão. Foi inevitável sorrir ao pensar que, aos poucos, o comandante se tornava menos inalcançável

— Vou colocar aqui. — O Kim disse ao chegarem no destino final daquela pequena caminhada, acomodando as coisas que tinha em mãos próximo à entrada da sala de equipamentos.

— Obrigado pela ajuda, comandante. — Yixing agradeceu, vendo-o se levantar com uma expressão dócil esboçada no rosto. — Deveria te dar um beijinho como recompensa? 

Inclinou-se para perto do comandante que, daquela vez, apenas riu e se desviou do gesto do soldado, outra reação diferente da usual. Zhang não sabia dizer se o comandante só estava de bom humor ou se estava se acostumando com suas cantadas.

— Você não cansa de brincar, não é, Dez?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de dar dois tapinhas sobre o ombro do soldado, logo voltando ao seu trajeto inicial. O recruta, que fora deixado para trás, questionou-se como deveria interpretar o termo _brincar._ Aquilo era tudo uma brincadeira para Junmyeon?

Sem resposta, resolveu não pensar naquilo por ora. Tinha equipamentos a guardar e mais uma vigília a cumprir naquela noite. 

︾

Desde que Junmyeon ajudou Zhang com os equipamentos na tarde em que conversou com o major Siwon, a relação de ambos passou a aparentar menos hostilidade que antes. As brincadeiras de Yixing já não o irritavam tanto e a tensão entre ambos — antes bastante presente — não era mais tão notável quanto antes. Às vezes era possível até ouvir cochichos de que Junmyeon tinha Yixing como seu favorito.

Era segredo, mas, aos poucos, o soldado 10 realmente havia se tornado um dos favoritos do comandante.

— Hoje vamos fazer o último treino antes do acampamento, que é o evento final antes da divisão da brigada para suas respectivas bases. — O tom barítono da voz de Junmyeon era alto e claro. Tinha o tenente Do e Byun ao seu lado e ambos concordavam enquanto o superior continuava. — Quero que deem o melhor de vocês hoje. Os piores nesta prova terão o final de semana cheio de atividades desagradáveis, se me permitem dizer.

Ouviu-se murmúrios e cochichos depois daquela fala. Afinal, nenhum deles gostaria de passar o final de semana confinado ali, ademais um final de semana que seria livre para os soldados passarem 36 horas fora do quartel.

— Darei dois minutos para cada um de vocês cumprir todo o trajeto da trilha. Vocês têm dez segundos para se organizarem em fileiras. — O capitão finalizou.

E assim, turbulentos, os soldados se alinharam conforme o solicitado. Eram quatro pistas de obstáculos idênticas, que obrigariam os soldados desde a se arrastarem sobre o chão até fazerem saltos de longa distância em alguns equipamentos. Ao final do trajeto, havia também uma rede para escalada posicionada a 60º graus do ponto mais alto dali, lugar de onde os rapazes deveriam pular até _linha de chegada,_ parte considerada a mais fácil e fundamental de toda prova, visto a fora dos lugares em que os soldados atuariam num momento posterior. Aquela era apenas mais uma das trilhas feitas com a finalidade de testar as habilidades adquiridas ao longo do treinamento, mas era de extrema importância que os recrutas se saíssem bem naquela prova. Afinal, ela mostraria aos superiores o quão eficiente havia sido o treinamento o qual os novatos foram submetidos durante as últimas três semanas. Com o cronômetro de aço em mãos, o Kim não tardou em acioná-lo e gritar para que os primeiros dessem início à prova, cada fileira tendo o tempo controlado por um dos oficiais responsáveis.

Como era de se esperar, o melhor tempo de conclusão do trajeto fora de Sehun, desempenho este marcado pelo tenente Kyungsoo, que o olhava com certo orgulho. Jongin, porém, havia se saído apenas um quarto de segundo menos rápido que o Oh, sendo parabenizado por Baekhyun, o tenente responsável por si. Ao final do treinamento, Junmyeon assistiu Sehun cumprimentar Jongin pelo bom espírito competitivo e aquilo lhe provocou um sorriso. Era notável um sentimento de coletividade entre eles quem, antes do conflito causado por Yixing, jamais se cumprimentariam de maneira respeitosa e simpática. De certo modo, o conflito entre aqueles dois havia trazido boas consequências.

Os tempos que Junmyeon marcava para os soldados da fileira a qual fora encaminhado, também não estavam tão diferentes dos das fileiras que os demais tenentes estavam responsáveis. Todos marcavam tempos razoáveis, tendo apenas um ou dois entre os 120 soldados ali presentes a ultrapassar o tempo esperado para conclusão da atividade. Estavam no final da prova quando Junmyeon direcionou sua atenção ao último da fileira a qual tomava conta. Yixing, diferente do de praxe, aparentava estar nervoso, e aquilo foi estranho para o comandante.

Estava próximo ao último obstáculo do trajeto quando anotou o tempo feito pelo soldado 12, que estava na frente de Yixing. Em seguida, ele sorriu de modo sarcástico para o recruta, que não retribuiu o gesto daquela vez. Junmyeon, apesar do deboche que trazia no rosto, não tinha dúvidas de que o Zhang fosse completar o percurso no tempo esperado. Confiava no potencial dele e sabia que ele não o decepcionaria. Em instantes, sinalizou para que ele começasse a prova e assim o soldado fez. Quando partiu do ponto de largada, Yixing apresentou ótimo desempenho, pelo menos nos primeiros obstáculos.

Por ter os ombros não tão largos e um corpo magro — apesar de musculoso —, ele ganhou tempo na parte do trajeto em que deslizava as costas pelo barro, não se encurralando no arame farpado 30 cm acima do chão em que se arrastava. Também se apresentou ágil no trajeto de pneus assim como teve facilidade em pular de um obstáculo a outro, o que fez o comandante sorrir ao ver o tempo estimado de conclusão da prova. Não havia usado nem dois terços do tempo total dado para completar a trilha, e aquilo era ótimo.

— Vamos, Zhang, não seja um fraco! — provocou o recruta como sempre fazia, mesmo que aquilo não levasse o soldado a perder o foco do trajeto.

O sino-coreano se aproximava do último obstáculo quando, sobre a madeira de um dos equipamentos em que suas mãos se apoiavam, sentiu algo arder sobre sua pele. Ele desacelerou e notou um corte médio na mão, feito pela madeira daquele pedaço de tronco em que se apoiava. Mesmo com o incômodo ali, Zhang continuou o trajeto sem hesitar, ainda que o corte ardesse e fizesse com que fosse mais difícil se apoiar sobre as superfícies que deveriam ser usadas para lhe dar impulso. Aquele inconveniente sobre sua palma o fizera perder pelo menos 15 segundos, acabando com seus planos de recuperar, ao longo do percurso, o tempo que sabia que perderia no último obstáculo.

Não eram poucos os segundos que lhe restavam. Para Junmyeon, concluir aquela escalada a tempo era fácil desde que ele não cometesse algum deslize. Considerando a facilidade da última prova, o comandante acreditou que o recruta pudesse concluí-la tranquilamente.

Mas, diferente do que pensava e correspondente ao que Yixing já previa acontecer, foi cometido um deslize.

Junmyeon se assustou quando viu ele enroscar o tornozelo em um dos buracos ali presentes, pois simplesmente não esperava que Zhang pudesse errar daquela forma. A escalada era uma das primeiras provas passadas no quartel, logo na primeira semana, e pela rigidez com a qual era cobrada, era pouco provável que os soldados apresentassem dificuldades naquilo. O Zhang parecia se esforçar para encontrar equilíbrio sobre as corda e os nós presentes na rede, todavia, foi em vão. Era palpável que ele não conseguiria terminar a escalada a tempo. Sua performance naquele obstáculo estava sendo incrivelmente baixa em relação às demais, e, por uma fração de segundo, o Kim suspeitou que ele não tivesse passado pelo treinamento. As dificuldades apresentadas por Yixing em escalar aquilo permitiam que ele fosse facilmente confundido com algum adulto ordinário a escalar algo numa trilha de turismo.

Era decepcionante.

Os 30 segundos restantes para a finalização da prova pareciam uma tortura para o Kim, pois, além de ter que assistir de longe aquele em que tanto colocou confiança ter o pior desempenho da divisão, também estava a lidar com os olhares de dó de seus companheiros sobre si. Tinha certeza de que Kyungsoo também o olhava com certa frieza naquele momento. Sabia que ele lhe diria que o soldado estava brincando até demais e que Junmyeon era muito indulgente com ele.

Mas também se perguntava se Yixing só não estava com dificuldades. Não queria acreditar na teoria de que aquilo era só mais uma das brincadeiras idiotas dele. O Zhang sempre apresentou um “bom” comportamento desde que Junmyeon chegou, por que voltaria a debochar das atividades do exército novamente?

Ao ouvir o som que indicava o fim dos 2 minutos do recruta, o Kim olhou um tanto decepcionado para o cronômetro que tinha em mãos e sinalizou para que Yixing parasse onde estava.

Zhang ouviu dali, algumas risadas da parte dos demais recrutas, que pareciam entender o porquê de ele ter se dado mal justo naquela prova. A razão era óbvia para eles, pois estavam presentes na primeira semana em que Yixing ora debochou dos primeiros treinamentos ora se fez ausente nas atividades, na tentativa de fugir do quartel. Foi na primeira semana — coincidentemente aquela a qual o soldado se ausentou nos primeiros dias — que foram passadas as orientações de escalada aos soldados. Sem nenhum treinamento prévio, o sino-coreano tinha agora os pés parados sobre as cordas, enquanto via Junmyeon passar ao seu lado, olhando para si de relance, notoriamente decepcionado.

— Esperava mais de você, Zhang. — Foi a única coisa que ele pôde dizer, num tom inaudível para o recruta. O capitão anotava o nome do subordinado na prancheta enquanto o esperava descer dali. Talvez tivesse se precipitado ao pensar que Zhang, apesar de todas a zombaria, não brincaria mais em serviço, recompensando a arrogância que trazia consigo.

Afastando-se de Yixing, quem descia do obstáculo calado, Junmyeon se aproximou dos demais tenentes e então teve o olhar hostil de Kyungsoo sobre si, que se aproximou de seu ouvido de imediato.

— Acha mesmo que _a arrogância dele vale o desempenho_ agora? — O tenente questionou, fazendo o amigo hesitar em lhe responder. — Ele está tratando o exército com desdém desde que pisou aqui, e agora ele acabou de jogar fora toda a confiança que você depositou nele!

— Kyungsoo…

— Junmyeon, você não é obrigado a tolerar as brincadeiras idiotas de um qualquer que não sabe nem escalar direito. Por que defende tanto esse cara? Olha essa merda de tempo, ele falhou na prova mais fácil! Isso é treinar sério pra você?

O comandante respirou fundo enquanto olhava para o soldado 10, que se posicionava ao lado do sargento Park. Não achava justo crucificar Zhang só por causa de um delito feito. Queria não acreditar na teoria de que ele fizera aquilo de propósito. Apesar das brincadeiras sem noção desde que chegara, Junmyeon acreditou que o recruta estivesse realmente mudando ali.

— Kyungsoo, foi só um deslize… Ele estava se esforçando. — O Kim disse mais para si mesmo do que para o próprio Do. Tinha dúvidas sobre aquilo, mas queria acreditar que Yixing não estava debochando do treinamento com aquela performance deplorável.

— Um deslize, Junmyeon? É a quarta vez que ele falha numa prova fácil de propósito só para desdenhar do treinamento do exército. — O Do elevou um pouco o tom da voz. — Enquanto você não estava, ele se saía mal em várias atividades fáceis por pura birra, não te disse? Pergunte ao Kwon. Ele quem conhece bem _o verdadeiro Zhang Yixing._

Houve um silêncio entre os dois enquanto Junmyeon analisava a planilha. Além de Zhang, os únicos que não haviam conseguido completar a prova eram aqueles que já não se saíam bem nas atividades propostas desde o início, mas por dificuldade. Era ilógico para Junmyeon Yixing ter se saído bem no começo do trajeto e despencado daquele jeito na parte mais fácil da prova. Surpreendentemente, a teoria de Kyungsoo parecia se encaixar perfeitamente.

— Dispensados. Soldado dez, zero cinco e zero três, vocês passarão o final de semana no quartel para refletirem o que apresentaram aqui hoje. — O comandante ditou sem tirar os olhos do papel, pensando no que Kyungsoo acabara de falar. Sabia que, assim como Choi havia feito elogios para si por conta do desempenho do recruta, não hesitaria em criticá-lo se fosse necessário. Era o responsável por Yixing fossem os comentários sobre ele bons ou ruins. — Nosso exército não tolera fracos. Por isso, quero que se esforcem mais nesses últimos dias ou serão encaminhados para os serviços públicos.

E desse modo, liberou os soldados ali presentes e voltou a atenção para Kyungsoo, que tinha os braços cruzados enquanto esperava algo de Junmyeon, este que o comandante não conseguiu interpretar.

— O que quer que eu faça?...

— Não é óbvio? — O tenente perguntou como se fosse evidente, erguendo a palma sutilmente na direção do recruta dez. — Humilhe ele. Você é o capitão. Mostre quem ele deve respeitar assim como você sempre fez, ou vai me dizer que ele é seu _queridinho?_

Kyungsoo arrancou a prancheta do comandante e o fez olhar para si, fazendo o Kim engolir em seco. Mesmo que fosse o superior do tenente, às vezes suspeitava que fosse o contrário. Do era tão severo que vez ou outra causava medo no próprio Junmyeon.

— Cadê seu profissionalismo hein, comandante? — Kyungsoo caçoou, fazendo com que Kim o fuzilasse com o olhar, antes amedrontado.

— E se ele só tiver errado por dificuldade ein, cacete? — Junmyeon finalmente pareceu irritado. Afinal, o tenente havia questionado seu serviço, o que sempre teve ambição de manter excelente. — Todos os soldados são obrigados a serem perfeitos agora? Não se pode mais errar?

Kyungsoo riu da ingenuidade do amigo, logo voltando a encará-lo sério.

— Você ficou burro do nada é, Junmyeon? — questionou, mostrando-lhe o próprio relatório do Kim, com o desempenho de Yixing naquela prova. — Por acaso ouviu o que eu disse há pouco? Ele fez isso de propósito!

Antes que Junmyeon pudesse respondê-lo, Kyungsoo o interrompeu, pondo-se a falar mais uma vez.

— Se a gente estivesse num campo de guerra, uma escorregadinha daquela e ele poderia entregar nossa localização, atrasar todo o coletivo e ainda nos fazer perder tempo, Junmyeon. Pare com esse seu favoritismo e essa sua síndrome de bom samaritano, nós estamos no _exército,_ não num convento. Não tem essa de perdão. — O capitão se calou. Sabia que Kyungsoo estava certo e que estava vacilando na rigidez que lhe foi confiada uma vez. — Se Zhang ao menos o respeitasse, eu entenderia você defendê-lo. Mas defender um cara que te desrespeita desde o primeiro dia enquanto apresenta esse desempenho vergonhoso? Você já foi melhor que isso, Junmyeon.

E irritado, o tenente saiu dali em direção a onde Zhang estava, deixando Junmyeon sozinho ali no meio do campo, sem poder discordar de Kyungsoo. No final das contas o amigo encontrava-se certo: Não estava sendo muito profissional.

Yixing, por outro lado, sentia-se cabisbaixo enquanto caminhava em direção aos dormitórios. Não que se importasse com aquela porcaria de exército, o ponto era que percebeu no olhar de Junmyeon a decepção depois de ter presenciado de perto os erros cometidos por si. Apesar de ter sido caçoado por alguns colegas que alegavam não esperar muito do _dez_ , aquilo não o havia afetado tanto, de fato. Ele chegou a ouvir também alguns se perguntarem o porquê de Junmyeon não tê-lo humilhado como sempre fazia e, de verdade, Yixing até se perguntaria o mesmo se já não soubesse da resposta.

Junmyeon não estava bravo consigo, mas sim decepcionado.

— Dez! — Ouviu ser chamado por uma voz grossa, que não lhe dirigia muito a palavra. Sabia a quem ela pertencia, mas não pôde deixar de ficar surpreso ao se virar e ver Kyungsoo empurrá-lo com a prancheta de madeira de maneira nada gentil. — Vou te falar só uma vez, então preste atenção.

O recruta não ousou responder, apenas assentiu e esperou que ele continuasse a fala.

— Aquele ali é seu _comandante,_ entendeu? Você o deve respeito, e não essas brincadeiras infantis que vem fazendo. — Foi direto e reto, enquanto Zhang desviava o olhar do tenente para as costas de Junmyeon, que se afastavam dali. — Na linha de frente você não vai ter tempo de questionar atividades ou fazer essas piadinhas idiotas que você faz, então espero que seja a última vez que eu veja algo parecido com aquela merda que você fez hoje. Isso aqui não é brincadeira, tá entendendo?

— Sim senhor... — Não teve coragem de responder mais nada além daquilo. Ainda detestava quando lhe tratavam com ignorância, mas não faria objeções daquela vez. Havia razão naquele sermão.

— Você pode até enganar o bom coração daquele cara ali, mas sua arrogância não me engana, dez. Debochar do treinamento do seu país é um grande desrespeito, se não sabe. Você não queria estar aqui? Surpresa! Nós também não queríamos que estivesse.

Yixing não havia debochado do treinamento, ele realmente não sabia como completar aquela prova. Contudo, sabia que não valeria de nada se justificar para o tenente. Não sentia a necessidade de se justificar para ninguém dali que não fosse Park ou Junmyeon.

Saber que o comandante o enxergava como alguém que havia o enganado, doía.

— Espero que esteja satisfeito por decepcionar o único cara que confiava em você. — Foi a última sentença ácida que o tenente Do soltou antes de partir de volta à sala dos oficiais junto dos demais militares.

Pela primeira vez, Yixing realmente refletiu em cima das palavras rudes que haviam sido direcionadas para si.

︾

Já eram duas horas da manhã e Junmyeon continuava imerso às palavras de Kyungsoo enquanto se remexia sobre o colchão pouco confortável do quartel.

O sermão do amigo, tais como todos os zumbidos do demais oficiais sobre Yixing ser seu favorito, preenchiam toda sua mente enquanto estava esparramado na cama. Era um dos dias em que teria de passar a noite ali, fato que não ajudava nem um pouco. De todas as semanas que poderia ter escolhido para dormir ali, havia escolhido justo aquela, que só deixava mais difícil de esquecer cada frase que lhe foi direcionada.

_“Cadê seu profissionalismo, hein, comandante?”_

Junmyeon nunca havia falhado naquele quesito, e lembrar das palavras de Kyungsoo mais cedo só o deixava mais inquieto. Temia ter decepcionado Kyungsoo assim como temia decepcionar o major Choi, o tenente Byun e até os sargentos, que tinham muito apreço por ele.

Mas, acima daquilo, temia decepcionar seu pai. 

Deveria ser um comandante bom, e aquilo nunca foi uma dificuldade para o Kim. Ele sempre fora rígido na medida do necessário e aquilo era o suficiente. Não tinha só o carinho dos oficiais como também tinha o dos recrutas, na maior parte das vezes. 

Era a primeira vez que se perguntava sobre ter errado em ser menos rígido com algum soldado, e aquilo estava o deixando louco. Acreditava que ser tolerante fosse o método ideal para conquistar a confiança e o respeito de Yixing. Teria ele errado em suas primeiras impressões? Não sabia dizer. Estava confuso e, certamente, decepcionado.

Desistente da ideia de dormir, Junmyeon resolveu dar uma volta para esfriar a cabeça. Vestiu uma camisa branca lisa junto da calça verde musgo e, desse modo, caminhou porta afora. O quartel estava majoritariamente escuro e, além dos postos de vigílias situados nos vértices daquele território, não parecia haver ninguém ali fora. O lugar era iluminado apenas pelo luar e pela luz dos postes distribuídos pela extensão do caminho de terra que contornava o terreno, mas Junmyeon não quis andar por ali. Não estava interessado em ser reconhecido e muito menos, questionado sobre sua saída do quarto.

Caminhava em direção ao lago situado próximo ao limite do território da base, quando, entre algumas árvores, ouviu algo fazer barulho contra o chão. Receoso, ele hesitou em continuar seu trajeto ao lago e, após ouvir uma voz xingar algo em uma língua estrangeira, atentou-se à direção de onde vinha o som de imediato. Havia a possibilidade — mesmo que mínima — de estarem sendo invadidos, mas Junmyeon não queria considerar aquela opção. O comandante confiava na vigília dos homens que incansavelmente serviam ao exército com devoção, não queria cogitar a ideia de que eles teriam vacilado em uma das mais importantes tarefas dali.

Ele apanhou um galho grosso que se encontrava no chão — mesmo que não fosse a melhor arma, se fosse furtivo o suficiente poderia imobilizar o inimigo — e seguiu em direção ao som com passos cautelosos. De longe, notou estar próximo da pista de obstáculos de mais cedo e se perguntou porque raios um invasor estaria ali. Colocou-se atrás de uma árvore e então, surpreendeu-se com o que viu, deixando que o galho caísse sobre o verde pouco iluminado do chão.

— Merda. — Ouviu Zhang Yixing dizer enquanto tentava se desprender das cordas que se agarravam ao seu tornozelo, caindo sobre o mato logo que escapou dali.

Ele ainda vestia o uniforme do quartel, fato que fez Junmyeon supor que ele nem tivesse se dado ao luxo de considerar dormir antes de treinar aquele obstáculo em específico. Além das palavras de baixo calão, Zhang dizia algumas coisas em mandarim, o que Junmyeon também presumiu serem xingamentos. O recruta caía e se levantava incansavelmente, socando o chão frustrado a cada vez que não conseguia fazer o trajeto no tempo, por conta de algum passo dado de maneira errônea ou algo do tipo. 

O comandante continuou a observá-lo por mais alguns minutos e sentiu todas as preocupações sobre tê-lo dado uma segunda chance sumirem a cada enroscada de pernas entre as cordas que o fazia cair, ouvindo-o se xingar derrotado sobre a grama. Cansado, agora o soldado se deitava sobre a grama úmida e respirava com calma. De longe, Junmyeon podia ver o peito subir e descer num ritmo controlado, perguntando-se há quanto tempo ele vinha treinando aquela mesma parte.

— Vamos, Zhang, você consegue. — O recruta dizia a si mesmo, voltando a tentar escalar aquele conjunto de cordas nas quais sempre cometia o mesmo deslize, e no mesmo lugar. Junmyeon não precisava ser um gênio para notar que o problema de Zhang era sempre o mesmo posicionamento dos pés sobre o ponto médio do tal equipamento de fibra, ao invés de estarem sobre os nós que apresentavam maior firmeza para o apoio de peso. Aquele tipo de dica para a prova de escalada era dada na primeira semana e o Kim se viu perguntando se o recruta havia esquecido daquilo ou se ele não havia prestado a devida atenção, apenas.

Quando Yixing finalmente chegou ao ponto mais alto daquela escalada, ele emaranhou o pé mais uma vez, o que o fez xingar enquanto tentava tirar a perna dali. Junmyeon então resolveu sair do esconderijo em que estava e, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, aproximou-se devagar do soldado. Depois de alguns passos, ele tirou a destra do bolso e apontou para onde o Zhang enroscava o pé, limpando a garganta para chamar a atenção dele, que pouco parecia ter notado a presença de um terceiro ali.

— Você está colocando o pé numa região muito central do buraco. — Junmyeon iniciou a fala num tom mediano, o qual Yixing ainda não pareceu notar muito, fazendo com que elevasse o tom da voz. — Desse jeito ele vai continuar enroscan…

Antes que pudesse completar a frase, viu a figura de Yixing praticamente saltar de susto dali de cima. O Zhang se desequilibrou com o pé a escorregar sobre a parte da corda que tinha anteriormente como suporte e caiu sobre o corpo de Junmyeon, que tampouco teve o reflexo de reagir à queda do soldado, permitindo-se apenas sentir a dor do impacto com o chão duro enquanto experimentava o peso sobre o corpo limitar seus movimentos.

Agora estavam os dois esparramados no chão, com os rostos tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. O soldado estava estático sobre o corpo do comandante enquanto este abria os olhos devagar, deparando-se com o rosto do recruta a estampar uma expressão assustada que, apesar de bonitinha, era deveras engraçada. Se Junmyeon não soubesse o porquê do pavor de Zhang, apostaria que ele estava vendo um fantasma, e por isso não pôde deixar de cair na gargalhada ali mesmo, enquanto o soldado não sabia se saía de cima dele ou se pedia mil e uma desculpas pelo descuido.

— Que cara é essa, dez? — questionou entre risadas, tapando a boca enquanto ria descontroladamente. A cara assustada de Yixing junto daquele monte de folhas sobre a cabeça dele era uma cena adoravelmente engraçada. — Eu sou tão feio assim de perto, é?

— D-desculpa, comandante! E-eu… — O homem estava totalmente sem reação, com o rosto rosado e os braços quase trêmulos sobre o chão em que se apoiava para não acabar beijando seu comandante sem querer. Questionava-se como mesmo em meio ao desespero ainda conseguia se sentir feliz por escutar a risada do outro, era o som mais lindo que ouviria naquela noite. — Você está bem? Eu te machuquei?

Junmyeon então respirou fundo para recuperar o fôlego das gargalhadas que dera. Vê-lo cair com aquela cara de assustado com certeza havia feito de sua madrugada eternamente melhor. O recruta parecia tão sem jeito que o comandante, caso não o conhecesse, pensaria que Zhang era só um cara tímido e atrapalhado, e não o pior pesadelo daquela divisão.

— Relaxa, não me machuquei. 

O comandante inclinou-se para falar com o outro, apoiando os cotovelos sobre o chão, entretanto, quando ergueu o rosto em direção ao recruta, notou que estavam perto demais. Aquilo não havia de fato o incomodado enquanto ria, mas naquele silêncio, era inevitável que ficasse meio desconfortável.

— Mas, sabe, você continua em cima de mim… — murmurou meio sem jeito, sentindo o rosto esquentar levemente enquanto o soldado se desesperava em sair de cima de si, envergonhado. Aquele comportamento era uma face extremamente inédita do recruta 10, o que fez o comandante se perguntar onde estava naquele momento o homem atrevido que lhe desafiava na cara dura.

— D-desculpa comandante, eu não percebi.

— É, eu vi. — respondeu risonho, ainda deitado sobre o chão enquanto Zhang o observava encantado, desviando o olhar quando este se encontrou com o do comandante. — Você estava treinando aquela parte sozinho, né?

O recruta coçou a nuca sem graça e concordou com a cabeça, olhando para as cordas e os nós que ajudavam a compor a rede do obstáculo.

— Sabe, está tarde. Não acho uma boa ideia treinar de madrugada.

— Não é como se eu tivesse outra opção. — Yixing afirmou.

O comandante concordou com a fala do soldado. Na maior parte do tempo os novatos eram constantemente vigiados e não conseguiriam usar a pista sem a supervisão de algum oficial, essa conclusão ajudou Junmyeon a fazer uma escolha.

— Você vai ficar o final de semana aqui, não vai? — Junmyeon o relembrou da punição, fazendo-o bufar e concordar com a cabeça. — Eu te ajudo depois que finalizar suas atividades.

O soldado se viu surpreso, encarando o comandante com uma expressão descrente por alguns segundos. Não havia por que Junmyeon ajudá-lo.

— Isso é uma pegadinha?...

Junmyeon se levantou do chão, franzindo o cenho para o outro.

— E por que seria? — O comandante questionou mais risonho do que curioso.

Yixing deu de ombros e expressou sua dúvida:

— Por que você ajudaria? Não está decepcionado comigo? — O soldado murmurou a última parte, envergonhado.

Junmyeon negou com a cabeça como resposta.

— Isso não é motivo para que eu não te ajude a melhorar onde você errou.

Depois daquilo, estabeleceu-se um silêncio entre os dois. Junmyeon havia perdido o olhar no escuro do céu observando as estrelas enquanto Yixing, por outro lado, havia perdido o olhar nos detalhes do rosto do militar. A cada vez que conversava com o comandante, tinha mais curiosidade sobre ele. Junmyeon era diferente, era paradoxal: ao mesmo tempo que era rígido, era dócil e tinha a risada mais linda do mundo; era alguém que ria das caretas feitas por Zhang, mas que não hesitaria em chamar à sua atenção caso saísse da linha.

Igual a um paradoxo, Junmyeon parecia impossível.

— Por que você é assim? — Yixing perguntou sem pensar, sentando-se sobre um dos pneus que eram obstáculos daquela pista.

— Assim como?

O Zhang mensurou o que poderia dizer, pois na verdade queria uma explicação de quem era Kim Junmyeon. De como, ao mesmo tempo, ele era o dono da voz que cantava nas madrugadas e o da que chamava à atenção dos soldados sem piedade na manhã seguinte; de como conseguia escrever em alfabeto romano numa caligrafia tão bonita quando havia tido todo o ensino fundamental em _hangul_. Queria descobrir cada pedacinho de Junmyeon e também saber o porquê de seu coração bater tão forte por ele, que aparentava o detestar semanas atrás.

O soldado queria muito que aquelas dúvidas fossem sanadas, mas não achava que Junmyeon deveria respondê-las. Na realidade, o Zhang queria descobrir sozinho cada resposta das dezenas de questionamentos que tinha na cabeça ainda bagunçada pelo Kim.

— Assim tão lindo… — O bajulou como de costume, recebendo uma risada sarcástica de Junmyeon. Era fácil elogiar o Kim quando sabia que ele não levava seus flertes a sério. Contudo, era um tanto quanto frustrante pensar que ele considerava como provocação tudo o que falava, mesmo que desde tempos atrás os elogios tivessem passado de brincadeiras, para algo sério que Yixing realmente sentia.

— Vai dormir, dez. Já passou do horário.

Junmyeon lhe deu um tapa leve sobre a nuca dele e então se virou em direção ao caminho que havia percorrido dos dormitórios até ali. Yixing tinha, pela segunda vez no dia, a visão das costas do Kim para si, o que lhe lembrou das palavras de Kyungsoo no mesmo instante.

Não se importava muito com a visão que o tenente tinha de si, mas se importava com o que o comandante Kim achava.

— Espera! — O Zhang interrompeu, parado no mesmo lugar de antes.

— O que foi? — Junmyeon se virou para o recruta, que parecia procurar as palavras certas para dizer algo.

— Eu… Sabe… — Coçou a própria nuca. — Eu não fui mal de propósito. Desculpa mesmo por te decepcionar.

O comandante sorriu e então concordou com a cabeça, feliz em ouvir aquilo, mesmo que já tivesse descoberto que não havia sido de propósito ao encontrar o soldado persistindo em escalar as cordas naquela madrugada.

— Eu sei. — O Kim finalizou.

E assim, ele voltou ao caminho que dava nos dormitórios sem nenhum dúvida sobre o caráter de Yixing. Vê-lo treinar sozinho e ainda ouvir as palavras dele naquele tom tão sincero, havia sido o suficiente para que Junmyeon voltasse com um sorriso no rosto e um aperto no peito para o quarto. 


	5. Chapitre IV - Grimpe jusqu'à ce que je t'atteigne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trago mais títulos difíceis de serem traduzidos:  
>  _Grimpe jusqu'à ce que je t'atteigne_ é, em francês, algo do tipo "Escalar até te alcançar."
> 
> E se você é fluente em francês e viu alguma falha nos títulos, fala comigo pra eu arrumar, ok?  
> 

Aquela era a penúltima semana de treinamento de Yixing, mas parecia ser uma das primeiras.

Desde que Junmyeon havia sido apresentado naquela base, o tempo — que antes parecia uma eternidade para o Zhang — agora passava tão rápido quanto os segundos do cronômetro do comandante. Naquela manhã, o som da fibra sendo esticada pela força que os soldados aplicavam no equipamento e o calor do sol eram os únicos acompanhantes dos homens que treinavam sem descanso desde as cinco e meia da madrugada. Era sábado e no quartel havia apenas Yixing, alguns de seus superiores e outros dois soldados que ele não fazia questão — do todo — de se lembrar dos nomes.

— Se você jogar o peso para frente, a tendência é que se enrosque mais facilmente, dez. Tente colocar o peso para trás enquanto sobe. — O comandante ditou.

Junmyeon havia se disponibilizado a ajudar Yixing naquele obstáculo em específico. Ele teria o final de semana inteiro gasto auxiliando o recruta arrogante. Contudo, por se tratar de Zhang, o Kim não se importava tanto. Tinha um carinho especial por aquele que aparentava se esforçar tanto perto de si, mesmo que ele nunca deixasse de lado as brincadeirinhas bestas que o irritavam.

— E se eu cair para trás, você vai me segurar, comandante? — perguntou com certo humor, sem tirar os olhos do topo do obstáculo. Estavam ali há 40 minutos, e agora, Zhang se enroscava nos buracos com bem menos frequência do que antes.

O soldado voltou a escalar a rede com mais agilidade daquela vez, fazendo o Kim sorrir enquanto balançava a cabeça, voltando a atenção ao cronômetro que tinha em mãos.

— Vai sonhando, dez. — Junmyeon respondeu no mesmo tom, com um sorrisinho que só se desfez para dar espaço às suas sobrancelhas arqueadas quando marcou o fim do tempo de conclusão da escalada de Yixing. Ele havia conseguido fazê-la em cinquenta segundos, não tão distante da meta estabelecida por eles naquela manhã.

O Zhang já sabia melhor onde posicionar os pés nas cordas, assim como onde se segurar entre os buracos da rede. Seu problema ainda era o equilíbrio, que estava diretamente ligado à posição e inclinação de seu corpo naquele obstáculo. Visto que apresentou novamente aquela dificuldade, na vez seguinte em que tentou escalar a rede, o Kim resolveu subir junto consigo. Junmyeon acreditava que conseguiria exemplificar melhor a parte em que o soldado apresentava dificuldade se escalasse com ele.

— Se você continuar colocando muito peso aqui… — Alcançou o recruta e então balançou a perna, apoiada sobre um dos quadrantes ocos da rede em que também estava Zhang — você vai acabar se desequilibrando. Segure firme nessa parte e use o pé só de auxílio, assim você consegue se manter na rede mesmo se os pés escaparem.

O comandante retirou os dois pés dali e os deixou no ar enquanto se pendurava tranquilamente naquele equipamento de fibra, sustentado somente com a força dos braços. Permitiu-se subir um pouco mais na rede antes de encaixar novamente o coturno sobre o próximo buraco, voltando a ter o apoio dos pés do mesmo modo que Yixing estava.

O soldado repetiu o trajeto assim como Kim tinha feito, não tardando em alcançá-lo. Esboçou um sorriso no rosto ao perceber que se fizesse do mesmo jeito que o comandante, teria mais facilidade. Junmyeon tinha razão, e as dicas dadas por ele faziam sentido usando na prática. Quando o capturou olhando orgulhoso para si, Yixing se perdeu nos olhos e no sorrisinho que o oficial tinha no rosto. Aquilo aqueceu o coração do soldado, que, no momento seguinte, empurrou-o com o quadril para disfarçar o sorriso bobo que surgiu em seus lábios.

— O que foi? — O capitão indagou confuso, sem se desequilibrar dali. Não era tão fácil assim fazer com que ele falhasse em serviço. — Vai precisar de mais pra me fazer cair daqui.

— Diferente de você, eu me desequilibro só com um sorriso seu, comandante. — Yixing ditou, mordendo o lábio inferior e lançando uma piscadinha, o que contribuiu para que o Kim perdesse o equilíbrio e enroscasse o pé entre as cordas.

Antes que Junmyeon pudesse sair do meio das cordas para dar um tapa no soldado, o Zhang disparou em direção ao topo do obstáculo, situando-se já longe de seu alcance quando finalmente retirou o pé do buraco onde estava enroscado. Desistente, apenas desceu dali com cuidado, voltando ao chão a tempo de ver o recruta sorrir travesso para si do ponto mais alto da rede. 

— Você é detestável, dez.

— Mas isso faz de mim especial, não faz? — O recruta falou confiante.

— Não necessariamente, mas talvez.

Yixing sorriu com aquela resposta, logo pulando do alto do obstáculo para o chão, próximo de Junmyeon. Aproximou-se do comandante para espiar as notas que ele tinha em mãos, mas como reação, o Kim se esquivou.

— Pare de ser curioso, não tem nada para ler aqui. — O capitão tentava esconder a ficha.

— Ah vai, me deixe ver suas notas sobre meu desempenho, comandante…

E com aquilo, tentou arrancar a prancheta do Kim, que desviou enquanto tentava empurrar a cara do soldado para longe. Yixing, por sua vez, ria com Junmyeon se esquivando de si. O superior parecia decidido a não deixá-lo ver as anotações como se fossem páginas do próprio diário. Todavia, o Zhang insistiu no ato por breves minutos até que o comandante acabou tropeçando em alguma coisa presente na pista de obstáculos — caindo sobre a terra macia do campo de treinamento —, o que consequentemente fez com que o soldado caísse em cima de si, ainda na tentativa de pegar a prancheta, mesmo com dificuldades.

— Você gosta de cair em mim né, recruta?

— Eu diria que sou caidinho por você, comandante. — disse descaradamente, pegando as anotações num momento de distração de Junmyeon, que, de imediato, usou a força para trocar de posições com Zhang e imobilizar ambos braços do soldado contra o gramado do campo de treinamento. Suas mãos seguram os pulsos do sino-coreano com firmeza contra o chão, de modo que fizesse Yixing se perguntar se o comandante conseguiria imobilizá-lo com apenas uma delas.

— Por que você quer tanto ler isso, hein? Não tem nada demais aí. — O Kim disse nervoso, mesmo que não tivesse nada relevante no relatório. O fato era que não queria Zhang vendo o quanto o observava. Ele poderia entender errado ou até usar os elogios ali presentes, a seu favor.

— Se não tem nada, por que não me deixa ler, hein? — Yixing provocou, tentando retirar os braços do aperto para que lesse o documento que ainda segurava na destra, mas estava impossível. Junmyeon era incrivelmente forte.

— Não é permitido que vocês leiam nossos relatórios, dez. — O superior explicou, arrastando cada um dos pulsos do Zhang até o topo da cabeça dele, onde imobilizou ambos com apenas uma mão, retirando a folha da posse dele com a mão livre. — _Delinquentezinho._ — O comandante murmurou próximo do rosto do outro, tirando proveito da posição em que estavam devido àquele maldito papel. 

Mesmo que desejasse se afastar de imediato, Junmyeon viu aquela possibilidade como inviável quando teve os olhos hipnotizados pelos de Yixing. Nunca havia reparado nos detalhes na face do soldado, mas agora que o via de perto, estava claro o quão lindo ele era. A pele, apesar de ser clara, estava levemente bronzeada pelo treinamento o qual ele fora submetido nas últimas 4 semanas. Os cabelos curtos de Zhang também eram lindos, apesar de serem escuros como o céu sem estrela, assemelhavam-se à pelúcia, o que fazia Junmyeon ficar tentado em tocá-los.

O capitão só saiu do transe quando o relógio em seu pulso acionou o alarme do café da manhã daquele final de semana, em que deveria encontrar os demais submetidos à punição de passar o dia no quartel. Ele saiu de cima de Yixing e limpou as sujeiras presentes na superfície da farda que tinha no corpo. Coçou a nuca envergonhado antes de finalmente quebrar aquele silêncio constrangedor.

— Daqui a dez minutos, esteja presente no campo central. Terminamos seu treinamento especial por hoje. — Ele arrumou novamente os papéis sobre a superfície lisa de madeira que tinha em mãos, deixando a caneta de colecionador a qual carregava consigo, sobre o bolso direito do uniforme.

— Sim, senhor… — O novato murmurou, usando as mãos como apoio para corpo, que ainda estava sentado sobre o gramado. Em seguida, ele observou o Kim se afastar, ato que teve que impedir: 

— Espera!

O comandante parou ali mesmo e se virou para o soldado, esperando que ele dissesse algo.

— Obrigado por hoje, de verdade. — Ele sorriu para Junmyeon, mostrando covinhas que o superior nunca havia visto antes, era a coisa mais linda que o Kim veria naquela manhã. — Você é realmente um ótimo comandante.

E houve apenas uma troca de sorrisos. Não foi necessário palavras entre os dois para que soubessem que o silêncio ali presente já não era mais constrangedor. O superior se virou, e então, seguiu para o campo central. Yixing, por sua vez, continuou ali por mais alguns minutos, acariciando o próprio pulso, há pouco coberto pelo calor das mãos de Junmyeon.

— Ah… estou ferrado — murmurou para si mesmo, jogando o peso do corpo para trás e caindo novamente sobre a grama. Suspirou fundo sob a lembrança daquele sorriso de Junmyeon e sorriu quando se recordou também da letra caprichada dele naquela fotocópia que guardava no fundo do bolso de sua mochila e, então, sorriu novamente. —, muito ferrado.

Estava apaixonado pelo cara errado.

︾

Kyungsoo havia conhecido Junmyeon no colégio militar. Ele se lembrava bem do quanto o rapaz se esforçava em tudo o que fazia, e aquilo era admirável aos olhos do mais velho. Estavam na mesma sala quando, no segundo ano de curso, ele falou consigo pela primeira vez.

_“Oi, meu nome é Junmyeon” disse baixinho, provocando um olhar torto da parte de um Kyungsoo de 21 anos, que estranhou o gesto. “Vamos ser colegas de quarto a partir de hoje. Cuide bem de mim.”_

Junmyeon era apenas dois meses mais novo que Kyungsoo, mas ainda sim, sempre o tratava com respeito, como se fosse pelo menos dois anos mais velho. De início, o Do não se viu muito interessado na amizade com o Kim. Afinal, Junmyeon era quase o garoto perfeito dali. Andar ao lado dele só lhe traria problemas, como garotos lhe enchendo o saco e dizendo que estava ao lado de Junmyeon só para escapar do trabalho duro.

Contudo, não conseguiu resistir ao sorriso doce do garoto que mais se destacava, apesar de ele ser o que menos se comportava como um militar durão naquela base. Junmyeon era estranhamente simpático e, ainda sim, o mais invejado no pelotão. Fazia as tarefas com devoção e as concluía sem nenhuma falha. Havia obtido apenas 3 transgressões disciplinares durante todo o curso e aquilo era admirável. Kyungsoo poderia dizer que o amigo era, sem via das dúvidas, perfeito.

No entanto, foi numa madrugada qualquer que o Do descobriu que Junmyeon não era tão _perfeito_ assim.

_“Hyung, se eu te falar algo, você não conta para ninguém?”_ _Ele_ _disse baixinho._ _Situava-se_ _na cama de cima e Kyungsoo, na de baixo. Estava silencioso e, por alguma razão, eram os únicos ali acordados._

 _“Pode falar.”_ _Do_ _respondeu, abrindo os olhos cansados para encarar o colchão de cima, que_ _se encontrava_ _pouco nítido considerando que eles estavam no escuro._

_Mas demorou pelo menos um minuto para que Junmyeon quebrasse novamente o silêncio._

_“Eu… acho que gosto de garotos.”_ _Ele_ _disse bem baixo, mas num volume que era audível_ _para_ _Kyungsoo, e eles_ _realmente_ _esperavam que_ _apenas_ _ele tivesse ouvido. “Desculpa ter escondido isso de você. Eu só… acho que você deveria saber. É o cara em que eu mais confio aqui e… não sei, guardar isso só pra mim, tava me sufocando. Parece que eu estou me escondendo numa máscara perfeita.”_

 _O Do ficou calado, meio sem saber o que dizer para responder o amigo. Várias coisas se passaram pela sua mente naquele momento, inclusive a visão perfeita de Junmyeon que se desintegrou em mil pedacinhos. Apesar de aparentar_ _estar_ _sempre confiante e feliz, o Kim tinha sim suas inseguranças e, agora, descobrira também que ele tinha um problema._

 _“Hyung?_ _..._ _Você tem nojo de mim agora?”_ _Ele_ _perguntou baixo, quase como se não quisesse ouvir a resposta, mas daquela vez, Kyungsoo não precisou pensar duas vezes antes de respondê-lo._

_“Não.”_

_“Você vai continuar cuidando de_ _mim mesmo sabendo que eu sou desse jeito?”_

_A segunda pergunta o acertou como uma facada, pois era aquilo mesmo que o havia deixado sem palavras. Quando Junmyeon deu o primeiro passo sobre o piso de madeira daquele dormitório e lhe pediu para cuidar de si, Kyungsoo havia concordado._

_Porém, tinha medo de não conseguir cumprir com a palavra perante aquela situação. Havia lido o regulamento do exército mais vezes que o próprio nome e sabia bem que qualquer militar visto tendo relações com alguém do mesmo sexo se enquadraria na categoria “sodomia.” Se antes achava que seria uma tarefa fácil cuidar_ _do amigo_ _, agora_ _retirava_ _todas suas palavras._

_Contudo, nunca deixaria de cuidar de Kim Junmyeon._

_“Sim, Junmyeon. Se eu disse que vou cuidar de você, quer dizer que eu vou.” falou sério, sendo possível ouvir o suspiro de alívio do amigo com aquilo que dissera. “E não fale como se isso fosse uma doença. Aquele regulamento é mais obsoleto que a minha avó.”_ _Tentou_ _descontrair, tirando um riso do amigo._

_“Obrigado, Kyungsoo.”_

︾

Os dedos de Kyungsoo dedilhavam na mesa, inquietos.

Naquela manhã, havia visto uma cena que certamente não gostaria de ter visto. Se o olhassem naquele exato momento diriam, por sua expressão, que aquilo era ciúmes ou algum outro sentimento ruim guardado em seu peito.

O tenente escondia bem seus sentimentos e naquele olhar que qualquer um interpretaria como inveja, havia apenas preocupação genuína.

Kyungsoo nunca viu Junmyeon com outros olhos senão de um irmão, e era exatamente por isso que lhe preocupava tanto vê-lo com o soldado dez. Zhang Jiashuai era bonito, simpático e havia conseguido o carinho de seu amigo de uma maneira totalmente inusitada. Tinha noção que Junmyeon sabia ser um cara rígido e profissional, mas também sabia que o Kim era humano e não resistia a demonstrar gentileza e interagir com os outros como uma pessoa normal. Antes, Kyungsoo tinha medo de Yixing fazer algum mal ao seu amigo por ele ser um soldado insolente de comportamento questionável. Agora, portanto, seu medo era outro.

O olhar trocado entre aqueles dois no gramado pouco iluminado pelo sol nascente daquela manhã não enganava: havia _algo_ ali, e aquilo aterrorizava cada vez mais as noites e as manhãs do tenente.

— Com licença, tenente Do? Mandou que me chamassem? — O sargento Park disse numa voz baixa, dando duas batidas leves sobre a porta aberta antes que o superior permitisse sua entrada.

Chanyeol era o único no exército além de si que estava ciente da sexualidade do comandante e, apesar de evitar falar com o Park pelo mal entendido que teve com ele nos tempos de colégio, Kyungsoo supôs que talvez fosse necessário conversar com o outro sobre a situação. Não tinha coragem de falar diretamente com Junmyeon sobre aquilo, mas também não sabia se aguentaria guardar todas aquelas angústias para si por muito tempo.

— Por favor, sente-se. — O Do pediu, levantando-se e retribuindo a reverência de respeito do sargento. Indicou onde ele deveria se colocar e então se sentou novamente, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa de madeira. — O que quero falar com você é algo mais pessoal que profissional, então relaxe.

Os membros de Chanyeol, instantaneamente, contraíram-se ainda mais. Questionava-se com todos os neurônios disponíveis sobre a relação entre os papéis de Yixing em cima da mesa e uma suposta conversa _pessoal_ que o tenente propunha _._ Se as intenções de Kyungsoo com aquela fala eram deixá-lo mais calmo, ele havia falhado.

— Você é o responsável pelo pelotão em que se enquadra Zhang Jiashuai, estou certo? — Kyungsoo ditou trazendo as ocorrências de Zhang à tona, o que fez Chanyeol engolir em seco enquanto concordava com a cabeça. Sabia que o amigo havia aprontado na primeira semana, mas nunca havia de fato visto as acusações em escrito do sargento Kwon que estavam sendo estendidas para si. Eram inúmeras. — Essas são as ocorrências dele enquanto Kwon estava com seu cargo.

Park ouvia atento às palavras de Kyungsoo enquanto folheava algumas daquelas ocorrências, relaxando e segurando-se para não rir da que dizia que o recruta havia chamado o antigo sargento de algum “ _xingamento estrangeiro ofensivo.”_ Aquilo era típico de Zhang Yixing _._

— Eu, particularmente, compreendo o comportamento hostil do soldado dez perante a personalidade xenofóbica do sargento Kwon, apesar disso não excluo as transgressões de Zhang. — O tenente uniu as duas mãos, entrelaçando os dedos. — Mas não deixa de ser suspeito a ausência dessas transgressões depois que você ocupou o cargo, Park.

Naquele momento, Chanyeol gelou novamente. Não era de todo proibido que se conhecesse os tenentes dali e afins, mas era certo de que os demais oficiais começariam a vigiá-lo mais frequentemente, o que não seria muito bom. Se descobrissem a xerox do relatório de Junmyeon que Yixing lia sempre que tinha um dia ruim, o Park não sairia ileso.

— Ele… vem te subornando? — Kyungsoo perguntou, realmente curioso.

E, como numa descida de montanha-russa, toda a adrenalina presente em Chanyeol se dissipou num grande suspiro. Se Kyungsoo não fosse o matar pelo documento vazado, iria o matar de susto.

— N-não, senhor.

— Ah, isso é um alívio. — O tenente disse com um sorriso, parecendo um pouco menos sério. — Uma coisa a menos.

Chanyeol franziu o cenho com as reações de Do, ainda se perguntando por que Zhang Yixing era um assunto fora do âmbito profissional quando aquelas perguntas pareciam estar diretamente ligadas ao comportamento do soldado. Na realidade, a conversa ainda parecia estar bastante interligada com os assuntos do exército, o que o fez questionar se o Do não estava escondendo algo ou apenas blefando para lhe assustar, — mesmo que a última hipótese não fizesse o mínimo sentido.

Kyungsoo, por outro lado, encontrava-se inquieto. Não eram aquelas as perguntas que queria fazer a Park, mas estava ponderando constantemente entre contar-lhe ou não sobre o que achava do comportamento de Zhang com o Kim. Tirou os olhos das próprias mãos, e então encarou o oficial, que ainda parecia nervoso.

Deveria confiar nele?

— Na verdade, te chamei aqui para conversar sobre o Junmyeon, Chanyeol. — O tenente retirou a boina que tinha sobre os fios e a colocou em cima da mesa, relaxando os ombros que estavam tensionados. — O soldado dez vem cantando Junmyeon desde que ele foi transferido pra cá e eu… Cara, se ele ao menos soubesse que isso pode não ser só uma brincadeira pro Junmyeon…

Ver o tenente preocupado daquele jeito com o amigo parou o coração de Chanyeol do mesmo jeito que a fala dele o assustou. Estava convicto de que o Kim não se permitiria relacionar com algum soldado e, por aquele motivo, havia ajudado Jiashuai. Afinal, quanto mais cedo acabasse com aquilo, mais cedo seu amigo acordaria para a realidade.

Entretanto, ao que tudo indicava, suas suposições não estavam tão certas assim. O Park conteve o pânico interior numa expressão inalterada para Kyungsoo e retirou a boina que cobria os fios pretos, encarando o outro com _neutralidade_ — ou algo que ele achou que chegava perto disso. 

— Senhor, se me permite dizer, eu acho difícil Junmyeon ver o dez com outros olhos. — disse com o intuito não só de convencer o tenente, como a si mesmo. Não se perdoaria se algo desse certo para Yixing e errado para o coletivo. — Apesar de não saber ao certo a sexualidade do soldado Zhang, não acho que as brincadeiras dele sejam sérias. Tenho certeza de que o comandante não as leva a sério.

Kyungsoo pensou nas palavras de Chanyeol e, diferente dele, tinha quase certeza de que aquelas brincadeiras eram sim sérias. O rosto corado do recruta ao ser abandonado pelo Kim naquela manhã, não o enganava.

— Eu… espero que esteja certo, sargento Park. — Omitiu a preocupação presente em seu peito com um sorriso pequeno no rosto. Não comentaria sobre o cena que presenciou naquela manhã sem a devida necessidade, pois na verdade, também não queria considerar a possibilidade daquilo ser real.

Kyungsoo quis muito acreditar nas palavras de Chanyeol, pois temia que a realidade tornasse ainda mais complicada a tarefa de cuidar de Junmyeon — o que vinha fazendo com excelência há anos.

Já Chanyeol não tinha em quem acreditar, pois estava mentindo para si mesmo. Embora quisesse se convencer de que dar aquele pedaço de papel para Zhang sossegar foi uma boa decisão, sabia, no fundo, que não fora. Havia errado em dar ao soldado uma fotocópia do relatório bonitinho do Kim, pois se antes acreditava que o comandante rejeitaria o amigo, agora tinha suas dúvidas.

Depois de abandonar a sala do tenente Do, ele pensou bastante em algum jeito de impedir que ocorresse uma tragédia, mas a conclusão em que chegou foi a de que não cabia mais a eles controlar o destino daqueles dois. Eram ambos adultos e não precisavam mais de alguém cuidando deles para que soubessem que decisões tomar.

O incentivo já havia sido dado e agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

︾

Yixing estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando o relógio sinalizou três horas naquela madrugada de segunda-feira.

Na realidade, não eram bem pensamentos em que ele estava perdido, e sim em alguém específico: _Kim Junmyeon._

O vento daquela noite não estava tão frio quanto o da vigília anterior ao seu primeiro encontro com o Kim ali, semanas atrás. Depois daquele dia, Zhang até tentou encontrar a cabana do capitão novamente, mas a busca havia sido em vão. Precisava de algo que sinalizasse estar no caminho certo entre as rotas de terra pouco iluminadas da base, mas os postes de luz só estavam presentes sobre as vias que levavam aos dormitórios, sala de equipamentos, campo central, de treinamento e outros lugares permitidos aos soldados.

A sala do comandante ficava em uma das casas do quartel, onde se situavam os aposentos de alguns dos oficiais responsáveis por aquela divisão. Apesar da curiosidade de vê-lo em seus momentos livres, o soldado não ousaria, enquanto vivo, pisar naquela casa sem que fosse solicitado. Sabia que poderia ir ali com a desculpa de se encontrar com o sargento Park, mas não se atreveria a estar no mesmo ambiente que o tenente Do. 

Seria mais fácil se descobrisse um meio de encontrar Junmyeon sem precisar entrar ali, e a varanda parecia ser a opção perfeita para aquilo. Se ele ao menos soubesse o caminho entre o mato até ela...

— Dez, pode ir descansar. — O soldado zero sete disse ao se aproximar por trás, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Zhang e pegando o fuzil das mãos dele.

E com um assentir de cabeça, Yixing saiu, voltando ao dormitório.

Sem pressa, encarava o céu enquanto pisava em alguns galhos caídos sobre a estrada de terra. Os coturnos deixavam marcas da superfície da sola sobre a terra ali presente e naquele momento de distração, ele se viu próximo da pista de obstáculos em que havia insistido treinar dias atrás e sorriu para as cordas dali, lembrando-se da dedicação de Junmyeon em lhe ensinar como escalar adequadamente. Não sabia se era ou não grato pela rede de fibra que, apesar de tê-lo feito ouvir um sermão pela parte do tenente Do, havia proporcionado os mais lindos sorrisos de Kim Junmyeon.

Levou a destra até o pulso esquerdo ao se lembrar da firmeza que o comandante usara sobre a região só para ter o relatório de volta, e então, Yixing se perguntou o que havia ali para deixá-lo daquele jeito. Mal sabia o capitão que Jiashuai tinha uma cópia de um de seus últimos relatórios, e aquilo o fez rir sozinho naquele silêncio da madrugada.

Estava prestes a voltar a caminhar em direção ao oeste quando ouviu um som familiar invadir seus ouvidos. Imediatamente se virou à direita e, sem pensar duas vezes, seguiu a mesma voz que havia o atraído semanas atrás.

Passou entre arbustos e caminhos de terra até chegar no mesmo lugar que tempos atrás, tendo como vista as costas do comandante enquanto aquela bela voz preenchia todo o ambiente com a mesma letra estrangeira de antes. Ele se viu paralisado ali ao observar o coreano preencher todo o silêncio da madrugada com o timbre de voz na forma de versos em francês.

Daquela vez, Yixing não se importou o bastante para se esconder atrás de alguma árvore que o fizesse ficar invisível aos olhos do Kim. Zhang sorria, e sem nenhum temor que o homem notasse sua presença ali, ficou decorando cada um dos detalhes do rosto de Junmyeon de perfil. O capitão estava com os cabelos castanhos à mostra e usava um óculos de armação parcialmente preta, parecia atento ao livro que tinha em mãos. O soldado forçou a vista para ler aquele título e pôde ver o alfabeto romano ali. Procurando um ângulo bom para que pudesse conseguir ler de fato o nome da obra, ele acabou tropeçando em um dos galhos ali presentes e fez barulho do mesmo jeito que fizera da última vez, chamando a atenção do Kim para si.

Apesar de se ver assustado de início, Junmyeon não tardou em abrir um sorriso ao notar que a figura estranha que vinha o assombrar aquela noite era ninguém menos que Zhang Yixing. O Kim se aproximou da cerca que delimitava o espaço e então retirou os óculos para falar com o outro — o que Yixing considerou um pecado.

— O que faz aqui hein, dez? — perguntou com um sorriso no rosto, levando os cabelos para trás. Aquela era uma cena que o soldado jamais se deixaria esquecer. — Não deveria estar dormindo?

— Estava voltando de uma vigília noturna, senhor — respondeu, retribuindo o sorriso —, mas acabei seguindo uma bela voz aqui no meio da floresta… Talvez tenha errado o caminho em direção ao canto das sereias, não?

O Kim então se viu corado com aquela comparação de sua voz com a das tais figuras místicas. Tinha imensa paixão por música, e ouvir um elogio daqueles era bastante significativo para si. Ele continuou com aquele sorriso bobo no rosto e, coçando a nuca, criou coragem para que pudesse responder Yixing.

— Está me bajulando para que eu pegue mais leve com você, é, espertinho? — Junmyeon perguntou por fim, com um tom brincalhão.

— Jamais, comandante Kim. — Zhang se apoiou sobre o tronco da árvore ao seu lado, questionando-se como o capitão poderia ser tão lindo até no escuro.

Depois daquelas risadinhas baixas, houve um momento de silêncio entre os dois — que se encaravam mesmo estando iluminados apenas pelo luar e a luz fraca da sacada, onde Junmyeon estava sentado segundos atrás.

— Era você? — O comandante finalmente quebrou o silêncio, desviando o olhar para o céu. — Na minha primeira noite aqui, era você o cara que caiu ali?

O Kim apontou para a área pouco íngreme onde Yixing havia se atrapalhado na outra madrugada, provocando um riso sem graça da parte do recruta, que concordou levemente com a cabeça.

— Era… — Fez uma careta, mesmo que Junmyeon não a pudesse ver. — Pensei que nunca ia me reconhecer.

— Eu estava sem óculos aquele dia, desculpa. — Aquilo surpreendeu o Zhang, que arqueou as sobrancelhas na direção do outro. — Você se machucou?

— Sinceramente, comandante… — Suspirou, chamando a atenção do mais velho para si. — O que é aquela queda em comparação com a queda que eu tenho por você?

E mais uma vez, ele tirou uma risada do comandante, que jogou um pedaço de papel sobre sua cabeça, dali de cima. 

— Vai dormir, garoto. — Junmyeon falou risonho.

— E não vai nem me convidar para te ouvir cantar aquela canção de ninar, chefe?

O Kim revirou os olhos e colocou de volta os óculos, virando-se e ignorando o soldado insolente atrás de si.

— _Tous Les Visages De L'amour_ — O Kim pronunciou, ainda de costas para o Zhang, a alguns passos de adentrar novamente a sua sala. —, o nome da música. Se quiser ouvir para dormir.

Aquilo foi a última coisa que disse antes de direcionar um último sorriso de lado para Yixing e fechar a porta que dava acesso à varanda, deixando o sino- coreano sozinho ali, sorridente, apenas sobre a luz do luar daquela vez.

Mesmo que soubesse que não seria possível utilizar qualquer meio eletrônico para ouvir aquela melodia enquanto estava dentro do quartel, Yixing guardaria na memória o nome daquela música do mesmo modo que guardava os versos cantados pelo homem na primeira vez que o viu. Esperava que, na próxima vez que fosse ouvir aquela canção, não utilizasse qualquer aparelho reprodutor de som. Na verdade, só gostaria de ouvi-la de novo se viesse dos lábios do Kim.

︾

Não era preciso ser um gênio para notar que Zhang Yixing estava diferente naquela manhã e por isso mesmo que Kyungsoo não teve nenhuma dificuldade em perceber o aumento significativo na troca de sorrisos entre o soldado e o comandante.

Conhecia Junmyeon o bastante para saber que ele pouco suspeitava das verdadeiras intenções do subordinado, assim como pouco suspeitava dos próprios sentimentos. Apesar de sempre estar ciente da própria sexualidade, o amigo era péssimo lidando com sentimentos, e daquela vez não seria diferente. Ora ou outra Kyungsoo o pegava sorrindo enquanto olhava para o Zhang, e aqueles sorrisos não enganavam ninguém.

Aos poucos, ambos estavam se infiltrando numa zona perigosa, considerando o ambiente o qual se situavam.

Estavam no último treinamento da manhã quando o tenente viu Zhang praticamente babar com um dos sorrisos usuais que Junmyeon lançava aos recrutas antes de dispensá-los para o almoço, e foi nesse instante que decidiu que deveria interferir. Estava junto do Kim quando passaram ao lado do soldado dez, que olhava o comandante como se estivesse sobre efeito de hipnose. Vendo esse como o momento perfeito, Kyungsoo colocou a mão sobre o ombro direito do soldado e aproximou sorrateiramente o rosto do ouvido alheio.

— Não faça das coisas simples, complicadas, Zhang. — O tenente murmurou, permitindo que o Kim o deixasse para trás sem ao menos perceber. — Entenda que você e Junmyeon são de mundos diferentes. Não tente mudar isso.

O recruta engoliu em seco, olhando-o com certa interrogação esboçada no rosto.

— Estou te avisando para o bem de todos. Ele não te vê como nada mais nada menos que um dos nossos recrutas, mas tem um grande carinho por você. — Kyungsoo disse mesmo que não tivesse certeza. Tinha que dar seu máximo para impedir que aquilo trouxesse consequências indesejáveis no futuro. — Não estrague o _amor de irmão_ presente no coração bom dele, ok?

Deu ênfase naquela denominação, finalmente soltando o ombro do recruta e voltando para junto de Junmyeon, que só percebeu sua ausência quando voltou a caminhar ao lado dele.

— O que estava fazendo? — O Kim perguntou curioso, vendo o soldado parado atrás deles. — O dez fez algo?

E Kyungsoo não respondeu. Talvez por ser algo que Junmyeon não precisasse saber.


	6. Chapitre V - Près du lac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Près du lac_ significa "próximo ao lago/à beira do lago."  
> nesse caso acho que ambas traduções se encaixam no contexto.

_“Estou te avisando para o bem de todos._ _Ele_ _não te vê como nada mais nada menos que um_ _dos_ _nossos recrutas”_

Aquilo foi tudo o que preencheu os pensamentos de Yixing pelo resto daquela semana. 

Dois dias atrás, Kyungsoo havia o abordado falando coisas que não faziam sentido ele ter conhecimento. Zhang nunca havia conversado com ele sobre qualquer coisa relacionada ao serviço, e muito menos sobre o _penhasco_ que tinha por Kim Junmyeon. Todavia, o que o tenente dissera havia tocado exatamente nas aflições do soldado.

— Zhang! — O Park chamou sua atenção com um tapa na nuca, finalmente lhe tirando dos devaneios. — Está me escutando? Arrume as coisas para o acampamento, sairemos em 15 minutos.

O soldado apenas assentiu com a cabeça, voltando a organizar as coisas para o último acampamento antes da separação da brigada de treinamento para as novas bases, onde passariam o resto dos meses confinados. A legislação estabelecia aos soldados sul-coreanos que passassem por 5 semanas de treinamento antes da divisão deles para o serviço ativo, quando, de fato, separariam-se de vários colegas e, possivelmente, dos oficiais responsáveis pelo treinamento deles.

Afinal, eram várias as bases disponíveis para serem encaminhados, o que tornava as chances de se separar do comandante Kim ainda maiores. Todos os oficiais daquele batalhão de treinamento seriam enviados para uma única base enquanto o grupo de soldados seria separado e encaminhado para pelo menos cinco quartéis diferentes e aquela ideia, por mais real que fosse, provocava um aperto no peito de Yixing. Ele definitivamente não queria ficar distante de Junmyeon.

Com os equipamentos sobre as costas, o recruta caminhava alinhado aos demais soldados como de praxe. Apesar de estar presente em corpo entre aqueles que sujavam os coturnos sobre a lama do trajeto, sua mente estava longe dali. Yixing estava prestes a se separar do capitão mais lindo que já conhecera, este que nem sequer o considerava como algo a mais. De acordo com Kyungsoo, Junmyeon sentia algo próximo de _amor de irmão por si,_ o que sem via das dúvidas, estava longe do que almejava conquistar com as dezenas de cantadas que jogava na cara dura.

— Ei. — O sargento Park lhe cutucou com o cotovelo, no meio da fila, finalmente o tirando de seus devaneios. Ele tentava ser discreto para que os demais não ouvissem a conversa. — Tá tudo bem? Você parece meio desanimado… Nem te vi falar _daquela pessoa_ esses últimos dias.

Yixing soltou uma risadinha baixa e suspirou em resposta, com o olhar agora direcionado para frente.

— Acho que ele me vê como um irmão.

Chanyeol engoliu em seco, não sabia se era correto revelar o que tinha conhecimento, de acordo com Kyungsoo.

— Por que acha isso?...

— O tenente Do me disse. — Yixing falou cabisbaixo.

E naquele instante, o Park se negou a acreditar que o tenente tentava interferir daquele jeito na relação dos dois. Sabia que Do fazia aquilo pelo bem de Junmyeon, mas ele não era o responsável legal do outro para tomar as decisões do Kim daquele jeito. O comandante era um adulto e tinha ciência de suas escolhas. Não cabia ao tenente escolher por ele se deveria ou não ceder aos encantos de Yixing. 

— Por que não tenta perguntar pro Junmyeon ao invés de ir de acordo com o que aquele cara te falou? — Chanyeol sabia que não era certo o que falara, mas também sabia não eram certas as mentiras que Kyungsoo dizia ao recruta quando este já até tirava sorrisos do comandante.

O novato ficou surpreso com a sugestão do Park, arregalando os olhos.

— Você tá mesmo indo contra o cara que você gosta? — Yixing perguntou, arqueando apenas uma das sobrancelhas.

— Não é como se ele jogasse no mesmo time que nós. — O sargento respondeu, soltando o ar que tinha nos pulmões em seguida. Chanyeol sorriu de canto para o amigo enquanto Yixing ria baixinho de sua fala, um tanto impressionado com a serenidade do olhar do Park ao dizer aquilo. Diferente de si, ele parecia ser bastante maduro quando o assunto era sentimentos. — Outro dia quando passei pela sala dele de noite, ouvi aqueles gemidos típicos de filmes... _sabe_? Eu fiquei envergonhado, mas fazer o quê? O cara é cem por cento hétero.

O sargento viu o amigo tentando segurar a risada tapando a boca com as mãos e lhe deu um empurrão com o quadril, desequilibrando o corpo do Zhang e o tirando da fila por um momento. Em seguida, Yixing o olhou com certo deboche e, certificando-se de que ninguém os via, mostrou a língua para o amigo, seguido de um sorriso bobo. Voltaram então a caminhar alinhados aos demais, os outros estavam mais à frente, de modo que não perceberam os dois brincando — como era natural na amizade deles. 

— Sabe, só estou te dizendo para perguntar, porque nós fizemos um acordo. — O sargento ressaltou, desmanchando o sorriso de seu rosto e olhando-o sério. — E também, claro, porque nunca te vi tão animado com o exército. Acho que o comandante te transformou num ótimo soldado, de certa forma.

Daquela vez foi o Zhang quem sorriu, sentindo-se um tanto mais leve. Park tinha razão, aos poucos, Junmyeon vinha o transformando num cara que obedece os superiores e não contesta mais às ordens.

— Claro. Mas não acho que vou conseguir falar com _ele_ _,_ em particular, sem sua ajuda. — Yixing disse sugestivo, todavia, o Park franziu o cenho confuso.

— O que você quer dizer com isso, dez?

— Quero dizer que não vou me confessar pra ele perto daquele baixinho ali. — Indicou Kyungsoo, com um movimento da cabeça. — Se quer que eu acabe de vez com isso, pelo menos me ajude a ficar a sós com o bonitão.

E Chanyeol se deu por vencido com aquilo, ajudaria o Zhang naquela pequena aventura mesmo que lhe custasse seu próprio pescoço. Colocava todas suas esperanças naquela última chance de Junmyeon rejeitar o amigo, pedindo aos céus que acontecesse isso pois, caso não acontecesse, Kyungsoo acabaria consigo.

︾

Era próximo das cinco horas da tarde quando Junmyeon estava verificando a presença de todos os recrutas ali. Marcava com uma caneta esferográfica a presença de todos por ordem de chegada, até que notou que Zhang não estava junto do pelotão comandado pelo sargento Park, e tampouco no pelotão dos outros sargentos.

— Sargento Park. — Kim o chamou, fazendo-o arrepiar dos pés à cabeça. — Você viu o soldado dez? Não o encontrei na lista de presença.

— Eu… — Chanyeol tentou ao máximo não gaguejar, sua mente estava uma confusão, e sabia que quando abrisse a boca tudo sairia completamente desconexo. Tinha que focar. _Yixing se perdeu no lago,_ era tudo o que deveria falar. Simples.

— Você?... — O comandante indagou, à espera da continuidade daquela resposta.

— E-ele se perdeu no lago. — respondeu, gaguejando sem querer. O Park poderia até ser corajoso, forte e dedicado, mas aquilo não excluía o fato de que mentia muito mal.

Junmyeon, portanto, arqueou a sobrancelha desconfiado com a informação. Não era idiota e aquela resposta era suspeita de forma perceptível.

— E por que não me avisou e foi atrás dele? — O Kim perguntou o óbvio, colocando a caneta dentro da gola de sua camisa ao terminar de checar a presença dos demais soldados.

Chanyeol sentiu a garganta secar e então se viu em conflito ao tentar manter a expressão séria e serena no rosto. Estava na cara que havia mentido, e tinha noção de que o capitão era inteligente o bastante para suspeitar daquilo.

— E-ele me desrespeitou e eu o abandonei quando ele foi reabastecer a garrafa de água no lago. Achei que ele merecia se perder na floresta por ter desafiado um oficial. — Mentiu, olhando para a árvore um pouco distante do rosto do Kim, sem saber como contornar a situação. Fingia estar confiante e orgulhoso de seu ato, mesmo que estivesse suando frio por dentro. De início, com o silêncio dele, Chanyeol achou que ele não havia acreditado na mentira. Entretanto, quando voltou o rosto na direção dele, porém, descobriu que havia conseguido enganá-lo muito bem, e arrependeu-se instantaneamente do feito. Junmyeon estava furioso.

— Você é idiota? Como abandona um soldado no meio da rota sem avisar ninguém? — O comandante o puxou pela farda, claramente insatisfeito com a ação do subordinado. Agora seu rosto estava próximo do do sargento e era notável as veias a se sobressaltarem de sua própria testa. Era uma expressão totalmente diferente da que usualmente tratava o sargento. — Não dá pra acreditar nisso, Park. Quando voltar vou conversar sério com você, me ouviu?

Ele ditou autoritário e sério, finalmente largando o uniforme do outro e saindo para a floresta à procura de Yixing.

À beira de algum lago o qual pararam durante o percurso até o local onde ocorreria o acampamento, Zhang Yixing se perguntava onde enfiou a cabeça quando decidiu fazer aquela confissão idiota típica de colegial.

— Fala sério, Jiashuai, quantos anos você tem? — questionou-se, olhando para o próprio reflexo no lago. Não sabia o que havia dado em sua cabeça nos últimos dias, mas sabia que era algo fortemente ligado ao comandante Kim.

Não conseguia pensar na possibilidade de ser mandado a outra divisão sem ao menos deixar claro para Junmyeon que nunca o vira como uma brincadeira ou até um irmão. Yixing demorou para perceber, mas estava levemente apaixonado pelos mínimos detalhes do coreano, que iam desde o cabelo arrumado até a voz barítona.

Perdido em seus pensamentos enquanto encarava o próprio reflexo no lago ao mesmo tempo que esperava o capitão, Assustou-se com um som alto vindo da mata, o que o fez escorregar na beira do lago e cair de cara ali. No instante seguinte, já estava imerso nas águas frias do lago, a única coisa que sentiu foi uma ardência na região do nariz enquanto tentava reconhecer a voz que gritava algo para si. As águas do lago abafavam qualquer som exterior e, por isso, ele rapidamente desistiu da ideia de tentar ouvir quem lhe chamava, se focando em voltar a superfície o mais rápido possível.

Entretanto, quando tentou nadar do fundo até a superfície — ato dificultado pela mochila pesada que tinha sobre as costas —, o Zhang sentiu o corpo ser pego por alguém que pulou dentro do lago logo atrás de si, este puxava seu corpo para fora da água. Yixing, agora, tinha os olhos arregalados, e estranhou ao ver que a figura que o suspendia para a superfície era Junmyeon. Ele tentou dizer que não estava correndo perigo, mas ao notar que seria uma péssima ideia abrir a boca dentro da água, concluiu que seria melhor não o fazê-lo, e também decidiu não se mexer nos braços do Kim. Por fim, resolveu fingir que estava se afogando e, desse modo, apenas aguardou que seu corpo fosse colocado em terra.

Em instantes, o tecido que cobria suas costas tocou o gramado úmido sem muita delicadeza. Ele abriu apenas um dos olhos sutilmente e viu Junmyeon ofegar ao seu lado, com o corpo igualmente molhado. Os fios castanhos estavam molhados, a franja grudada sobre a testa e todos os tecidos do corpo dele estavam colados sobre as curvas que ele tinha. Não demorou para o comandante se recuperar e ir até o Zhang, que fechou os olhos de imediato quando o Kim se aproximou, segurando o sorriso que ameaçava se formar quando sentiu o superior colocar a mão sobre uma das laterais de seu rosto. A mão de Junmyeon era pequena e o segurava com cuidado, apesar da pele áspera da palma, provavelmente causada pelos anos de treinamento que Yixing imaginava que ele havia tido de encarar.

— Ei, ei… dez... 

O Kim parecia ter certa dificuldade para recuperar o fôlego, mas, ainda sim, o Zhang achou a voz preocupada dele algo extremamente fofo. O recruta segurou a respiração quando o sentiu se aproximar e, mesmo que realmente estivesse interessado naquela respiração boca a boca, não pôde deixar de abrir o olho esquerdo sutilmente, deparando-se com uma expressão tímida de Junmyeon o encarando antes de decidir tentar “reanimá-lo.” Poderia registrar aquela cena num quadro de tão adorável, apesar de engraçada. Ele o viu se aproximar de si cada vez mais, e, num ato incontrolável, começou a gargalhar com aquela situação. Não fazia sentido o Kim achar que não sabia nadar quando, semanas atrás, estava a dar-lhe exercícios que exigiam habilidades de natação.

— De-desculpa, comandante. — Tentou se justificar entre risadas, risadas estas que fizeram Junmyeon se afastar de seu corpo quase que em um pulo, sem saber se deveria sentir raiva ou vergonha da situação. — É que você parece um pimentão…

Não conseguia ler a expressão do oficial naquele momento, mas o viu abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes para falar consigo enquanto o Zhang parava de rir. Parecia estar paralisado com a cena do recruta sem nenhum sinal de afogamento, somente com a aparência encharcada.

— Você é idiota!? — O comandante praticamente gritou depois de sair do transe, sentindo o rosto ferver enquanto segurava o outro com força pela gola da farda. — Kyungsoo tinha razão, eu te dou muita confiança para você ficar brincando com a minha cara, não é?

O recruta se assustou no momento em que foi erguido, a confusão na expressão do Kim intimidava-o de certa forma. Apesar do rosto ainda vermelho e esbravecido, Junmyeon o segurava com força, e depois de uma fração de segundo com a sobrancelha franzida próxima de si, ele o soltou no chão com um empurrão.

Yixing se ergueu novamente logo em seguida, segurando o braço do capitão para que ele não saísse de perto de si. Não tinha a intenção de irritar o Kim, mas, aparentemente, era aquilo que havia provocado no oficial. 

— Desculpa, comandante, eu… — Ele dizia apertando o braço de seu superior até ser interrompido por um tapa no rosto, não intencional, consequente da tentativa do superior de arrancar o braço de suas mãos.

Com a finalidade de que o Zhang o soltasse, o ato foi seguido de um empurrão de Kim, que derrubou o corpo do soldado sobre os galhos do arbusto próximo deles. Junmyeon não havia medido forças com aquele movimento brusco, que pareceu mais um reflexo revoltado ao comportamento do sino-coreano e, desse modo se assustou um pouco com a própria força. Depois de um instante encarando as próprias mãos, porém, voltou a encará-lo severo, ainda irritado com o Zhang.

— Não quero ouvir suas desculpas. — Junmyeon foi direto, levantando-se e observando o estado deplorável em que se encontravam suas roupas. — Se levante, vamos voltar ao acampamento.

Daquele modo, Yixing se viu sem palavras para respondê-lo, sentindo-se um idiota por ter assustado o Kim ao fingir se afogar. Passou a mão sobre a região que o comandante lhe atingira e apenas fez o que ele havia ordenado, em silêncio, ignorando o braço recém-arranhado devido à queda sobre o arbusto. Apesar da ardência naquelas regiões, o que mais lhe doera fora ouvir as palavras referentes ao tenente Do.

O capitão, portanto, via-se confuso. Sabia que não deveria ter sido agressivo daquele jeito com o Zhang, mas havia sido inevitável. Estava envergonhado e se sentindo completamente idiota por ter se preocupado tanto com alguém que tampouco estava a se afogar. Francamente, não fazia o mínimo sentido ter ficado preocupado daquele jeito por um cara que hipoteticamente, deveria saber nadar para realizar as provas das primeiras semanas de treinamento.

Andaram por 10 minutos em silêncio, em direção ao acampamento. Junmyeon não conversava com Yixing e parecia num conflito interno enquanto pisava em galhos e caminhava entre árvores por aquele trajeto conhecido por ele. Não entendia o porquê de ter ficado tão preocupado com o soldado, tampouco sabia o porquê de estar perturbado com a força do tapa que dera no sino-coreano. Estava prestes a procurar pelas marcas de tinta sobre o tronco das árvores que davam até o acampamento, quando notou que o sol estava a se pôr, enquanto suas roupas molhadas continuavam a incomodar seu corpo, pesando sobre ele. Todavia, ele cogitou continuar o caminho até o local junto com Zhang daquele jeito, mesmo no frio e com as roupas molhadas, mas ao notar que o corpo do novato tremia, viu-se pensando duas vezes. Não queria que ele pegasse um resfriado.

Desse modo, parou e percorreu o olhar entre o mato à procura de algum lugar menos florestado para que pudessem passar a noite. Ele apanhou a mochila do recruta e a colocou sobre as costas, avistando um canto onde poderiam montar uma fogueira, ali perto.

— Está escuro demais para voltar para o acampamento agora. Vamos passar a noite aqui.

︾

Zhang sabia que Junmyeon estava bravo e, por isso, pouco ousou puxar assunto com o comandante ali, enquanto ajeitavam as coisas para passar a noite no meio do mato.

Questionou-se várias vezes de onde havia tirado aquela ideia pouco inteligente de fazer uma confissão à beira do lago. Se tivesse escolhido alguma árvore ou algo do gênero, provavelmente estaria no conforto do acampamento naquele momento.

Mas não negava que era eternamente grato pelas roupas molhadas proporcionarem a visão perfeita do abdômen desnudo de Junmyeon sob a luz da fogueira, o que cativou seus olhos de modo que o fez derrubar as coisas que carregava até o superior. Se antes ele ficava bem nas roupas molhadas — afinal, visão dos músculos das costas do Kim eram a única coisa que passou a ver depois do incidente do lago —, o comandante ficava ainda melhor sem elas. 

Notando a dificuldade do soldado, o oficial se aproximou dele e apanhou o que ele tinha em mãos para si. Junmyeon colocou o equipamento pesado que tinha antes dentro da mochila em algum lugar próximo à fogueira para que pudesse secar e, ainda em silêncio, caminhou até um tronco de madeira deitado ali e se sentou sobre ele, chamando Yixing logo em seguida, ainda sem olhar direito para o rosto dele.

— Vem cá. — O Kim pediu.

O Zhang não ousou desobedecer. Em silêncio, ele foi até o tronco em que o capitão estava sentado e se sentou também, sentindo o calor da fogueira sobre os tecidos ainda úmidos que cobriam seu corpo.

— Me deixe tirar sua camiseta. Está molhada, você vai ficar resfriado. — Junmyeon se pronunciou novamente.

O recruta permitiu, e então, o Kim a retirou com cuidado, colocando-a sobre o lugar em que havia estendido a sua, próximo ao calor da fogueira. Ele se sentou mais uma vez e voltou sua atenção ao Zhang, levando a mão até a região de rosto que havia atingido. Analisou o vermelho já pouco presente ali, e percebeu o medo transpirar do corpo do soldado, o que lhe causou uma expressão um tanto triste. Não queria que Yixing tivesse medo de si. 

— Eu te machuquei em algum outro lugar quando te empurrei? — Ele perguntou baixinho, deixando o sino-coreano um tanto sem reação com aquela preocupação do comandante. O Zhang engoliu em seco e apenas ergueu o braço que fora raspado com o empurrão que recebeu do Kim, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Só isso aqui, mas não foi nada…

Então o capitão pegou o braço com delicadeza e, imediatamente, procurou por algo nos bolsos da jaqueta estendida próximo de si. Apanhou uma espécie de _spray_ dali e então colocou o líquido sobre a região arranhada, passando a mão com cuidado sobre o local enquanto ficava atento ao recruta, que mordia o lábio inferior a fim de suportar a ardência sem reclamar.

— Me desculpa. — Junmyeon disse, levando o indicador até o queixo do soldado e o erguendo em sua direção, de modo que não permitisse que o Zhang desviasse o olhar de si enquanto falava com ele. Era nítido o arrependimento nos olhos do coreano. — Eu não queria te machucar, eu só… fiquei bravo e preocupado. Me senti idiota e agi por impulso. Perdão.

De primeira, Yixing apresentou uma expressão ainda mais surpresa, mas logo sorriu, aquecendo de maneira assustadora o coração do capitão.

— Tá tudo bem. — O recruta ficou olhando para a região que a mão do Kim ainda acariciava, percebendo o quão menor era a mão dele em comparação à sua. — Mas sabe, comandante… eu tenho uma condição para te perdoar.

Junmyeon então franziu o cenho, soltando o queixo do subordinado e voltando a apoiar a palma sobre a madeira em que estavam sentados.

— E que condição seria?

— Um beijinho para melhorar.

O Kim soltou uma risada, balançando a cabeça de forma negativa para o soldado.

— Você não tem jeito mesmo, dez.

— Eu estou falando sério. — Os olhos de Zhang transbordavam sinceridade.

A risada do comandante aos poucos se silenciou, enquanto ele deixava seu olhar se perder entre as árvores dali, coçando a nuca mais uma vez envergonhado. Não sabia como reagir e não queria que o soldado o lesse pelo rosto. No fim das contas, via-se perdido depois de ouvir a resposta. Estava corado e com certeza não conseguiria responder algo decente. Por que Yixing o deixava assim?

— Perdão? — O Kim questionou.

— Não fui claro o suficiente, comandante? — O recruta aproximou um pouco o rosto do seu, que estava quente não só pelas chamas perto deles, mas também pelas reações hormonais de seu corpo perante as palavras de Zhang. — Estou falando que nunca brinquei em relação ao elogios. Eu realmente te acho muito bonito, gosto da sua voz cantando aquela música em francês, gosto do jeito que você me trata, gosto de você, Junmyeon.

E com aquilo, o soldado levou as mãos até os cabelos úmidos situados na nuca do superior e o puxou delicadamente, esperando que ele reagisse de alguma forma. Contudo, vendo que a única reação do Kim foi um suspiro quente sobre sua pele enquanto os olhos encaravam seus lábios, Yixing não tardou em tomá-los para si num selar demorado. Esperou que Junmyeon o rejeitasse, mas tendo visto que isso não aconteceria, aprofundou o beijo enquanto acariciava os fios macios do comandante que, hesitante, retribuiu o gesto.

Estavam ambos sobre a luminosidade daquela fogueira enquanto igualmente ardiam em chamas. Os lábios do comandante pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente aos seus e, nos poucos deslizes que tiveram um sobre o outro, sentiu ser o suficiente para ter ciência de que não queria que aquela fosse a última vez que se beijassem. 

Eles continuaram ali por mais alguns minutos, até que o ar se fez necessário para ambos. Ofegantes, eles se encararam por um momento, este em que o sorriso de Yixing foi o suficiente para Junmyeon tomar consciência de que não deveria ter feito aquilo, apesar de sentir o coração arder em sede querendo mais.

— Eu… vou tomar um ar, já volto. — O Kim disse por fim, evitando o contato visual naquele momento constrangedor. O Zhang não precisou se esforçar para notar que as bochechas dele estavam ainda mais vermelhas que mais cedo, acompanhadas dessa vez, pelo topete úmido levemente bagunçado. Se pudesse, diria ao comandante que aquela era uma das formas mais lindas dele.

Junmyeon se levantou e então saiu dali, levando sua camiseta e uma toalha que estavam estendidas próximo ao calor da fogueira consigo, deixando Yixing sozinho, este sorria graças ao que havia acabado de acontecer. Mesmo que não tivesse sido de fato, correspondido, não se esqueceria tão fácil do movimento retribuído pelos lábios do mais velho.

— Que graça… — murmurou para si mesmo, passando o indicador pelo lábio ainda macio e levemente molhado pelo contato recente. Ele puxou os fios curtos que estavam a crescer para trás e suspirou, com os olhos fechados e as mãos juntas a tapar o rosto.

De fato, aquilo não era uma rejeição.

Kim se perguntou se não estava louco depois daquele beijo.

Seu peito tinha batimentos descontrolados enquanto ele caminhava em direção ao lago. O rosto ainda queimava como se estivesse entre os pedaços de madeira usados como combustível para a fogueira presente no centro do que eles usariam de _acampamento_ por uma noite e as pernas amoleciam a cada passo que dava.

Estava confuso, nervoso e totalmente desajeitado.

— Céus… — Puxou os próprios cabelos, quase enlouquecendo. — O que eu fiz?

Ainda sentia em sua boca, o leve gosto do beijo do soldado. Quando ele se aproximou, Junmyeon tentou se afastar e negar o ato. Afinal, era o que deveria fazer. Contudo, impotente, havia cedido aos toque carinhosos daquelas mãos grandes sobre os fios de sua nuca. 

Não negaria, Zhang Yixing era extremamente lindo, ainda mais com aqueles cabelos curtos molhados — os poucos fios que não se encontravam rasos, caíam sobre a testa lisa dele. Vê-lo sem camisa também fora algo que não lhe ajudou nem um pouco. Depois de semanas de treinamento, era indiscutível a beleza _grega_ do corpo do homem.

Abaixado, ele recorreu às águas da margem do lago e molhou o rosto com pressa, tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo consigo.

Era fora de cogitação sentir atração por um soldado daquela forma. Sabia bem das consequências e não queria imaginar a reação de Kyungsoo ao descobrir sobre aquilo. Estavam a dias de fazer a divisão que direcionaria os soldados às suas devidas bases e as chances de que Yixing ficasse na mesma que si, eram mínimas.

Talvez devesse aproveitar o pouco tempo que tinha com Zhang para descobrir o significado daquelas borboletas no estômago que surgiam quando estava próximo dele. Porém, como uma faca de dois gumes, aquilo poderia machucá-lo mais tarde. Olhou para a fogueira atrás de si por cima do ombro e então viu aquela figura se inclinando para frente, aparentando ter sono.

Sem via das dúvidas, aquele cara ainda ocuparia seus pensamentos por um bom tempo.

Depois de alguns minutos, Junmyeon voltou para onde havia ficado o recruta, que estava deitado no gramado com a cabeça apoiada sobre a mochila que tinha antes nas costas e, assim que viu o comandante se aproximar, afastou-se para o lado. O Kim sorriu com o gesto e se deitou ao lado dele, fazendo uma espécie de travesseiro com a toalha que tinha em mãos.

Ficaram em silêncio num primeiro instante, até que este foi quebrado por Junmyeon, que limpou a garganta.

— Então quer dizer que tudo o que você fez até agora não foi para me irritar, e sim para chamar a minha atenção?

Viu Yixing concordar com a cabeça e não pôde deixar que uma risada soprada escapasse de seus lábios. Sentia-se um idiota pensando nas incontáveis vezes em que saiu com a cabeça quente pensando que o recruta realmente tinha algo consigo.

— Inacreditável. — O oficial murmurou em resposta.

E novamente aquele silêncio um tanto desconfortável se fez presente. Apesar de não querer um clima estranho entre eles, o Kim tinha de confessar que era quase impossível. Ele mesmo preferia ficar longe do rosto bonito de Zhang por alguns dias para que as coisas fizessem mais sentido em sua cabeça. Caramba, por que diabos havia se permitido provar aqueles lábios finos do soldado?

Enquanto Junmyeon encarava as estrelas com mil e uma perguntas a preencher sua mente, Yixing, por outro lado, sorria para si mesmo com o que acontecera há pouco. Achava-se um idiota feliz com pouco, mas não podia negar que era incrível aquela sensação no peito de quem tentava registrar cada milésimo do beijo de minutos atrás.

Ele ousou virar seu rosto na direção do comandante e então o admirou por um momento. O mais velho parecia bastante entretido com as estrelas enquanto o Zhang, focava nos cabelos soltos de Junmyeon sobre a toalha enrolada que ele usava de travesseiro. Estava escuro, mas mesmo assim conseguiu notas que seus fios eram notavelmente castanhos, e não negros. Diferente do que estava acostumado, as madeixas não tinham cheiro do shampoo do quartel, mas sim de algo semelhante a uma fragrância amadeirada.

— É… Você quer que eu faça o primeiro turno? — O Kim disse depois de longos minutos, sentando-se no gramado em que antes deitava. Yixing, por sua vez, olhou-o confuso.

— Primeiro turno do quê?

— Da vigília. — O comandante falou como se fosse óbvio, fazendo com que o sino-coreano revirasse os olhos. Aquele cara era impossível, parecia não se esquecer do serviço até quando estava fora do quartel, ao longe dos demais oficiais.

— Você tá de brincadeira, né? — Yixing questionou com um sorriso amarelo.

— Por que eu estaria?

— Meu deus, você é tão sem graça… — O recruta reclamou, massageando as têmporas enquanto encarava o céu escuro. — Não é possível que você vai me fazer cumprir as obrigações até aqui...

— E por que não deveria cumprir? Querendo ou não, você ainda está sobre treinamento e...

— Tá bom comandante, shhh — Ousou silenciar o coreano e, em seguida, puxou o corpo dele de volta ao gramado, mas dessa vez sobre o seu. As chances de ser socado ali mesmo eram gigantes, mas não perderia a oportunidade de passar a noite tranquilo ao lado do Kim para não precisar cumprir aquelas vigílias noturnas que odiava. — Esquece suas responsabilidades só por hoje, vai.

Junmyeon se viu um pouco envergonhado com o contato direto de sua pele com a do peito do soldado, que apesar de tudo, apresentava maior conforto devido ao calor que compartilhavam. Ainda estava sem a farda e por isso, foi um tanto difícil negar a quentura do abraço do homem.

— Soldado dez, por favor...

Acabou sendo calado por um carinho no cabelo, junto de um sorriso que mostrava as covinhas do recruta. O Kim quis xingá-lo e insistir em negar a proposta, mas era quase impossível com aqueles olhos espremidos sobre si. O comandante desistiu e decidiu que, só aquela noite, permitiria-se descansar fora da vigilância do exército.

Estava ciente de que Kyungsoo sentiria vergonha dele, mas daquela vez, não quis pensar nisso. Ficou em silêncio ouvindo a respiração de Zhang até que de fato, fosse tomado pelo cansaço.

︾

Fazia horas que Junmyeon não aparecia.

Era próximo das seis da tarde quando Kyungsoo foi à procura do capitão no posto onde os oficiais se encontrariam antes de terminar de passar as ordens aos recrutas. Ele esperava vê-lo cumprir pontualmente essa obrigação, mas foi pego de surpresa ao notar a ausência do superior. Franziu o cenho com a situação e com a ausência do comandante, e tomou a liderança do acampamento como o oficial de cargo mais elevado abaixo do Kim.

Circulou todo o território à procura do Kim: desde próximo à região do lago, até as tendas dos soldados. Nada do outro. Perguntou sobre ele ao tenente Byun e este alegou tê-lo visto por último com o sargento Park, deste modo, foi correndo atrás do coreano, quase desesperado.

— Park! — Chamou-o, tendo a atenção do rapaz sobre si. — Me disseram que você estava com Junmyeon da última vez que o viram.

O sargento engoliu em seco, não sabia se seria o certo entregar o jogo de Zhang ao tenente. Na verdade, a ideia inicial era que eles voltassem antes que escurecesse, mas já estava bem tarde e ele duvidava que ainda fossem voltar naquele dia. Apesar de ficar parcialmente preocupado com o retorno dos dois, sabia que Junmyeon conseguiria lidar com qualquer situação que fosse.

— Ele foi atrás de um soldado que se perdeu. — respondeu simplista, recebendo um certo estranhamento de Kyungsoo, que franziu o cenho, certamente pouco convencido daquela resposta rasa. Queria detalhes.

— E quem era o sargento responsável por esse soldado? — O tenente já estava irritado por só ter sido informado dessa situação àquela hora, e isso contribuiria para piorar seu humor já amargo. — Por que não me comunicou antes?

— Porque eu era o sargento responsável, tenente. — Chanyeol por dentro estava quase morrendo, mas tomou coragem e falou.

Kyungsoo o olhou com certo choque. Não era comum que o sargento apresentasse falhas daquelas e muito menos que não o comunicasse sobre qualquer situação do pelotão dele. Park sempre fora um cara que andava na linha e até arriscava dizer que ele temia a si.

— E por que você não foi atrás dele ao invés do Junmyeon? Você quem era o responsável pelo pelotão, então...

— Junmyeon foi atrás do Yixing por vontade própria. — Chanyeol cortou o superior de maneira clara e direta, direcionando-o um olhar sério enquanto falava. 

Já havia se colocado entre as chamas, então seria inevitável se queimar. Tudo que lhe restava agora era lidar com as consequências de ajudar Yixing naquela ideia irresponsável dele.

Kyungsoo, por sua vez, olhava-o incrédulo. Não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Ter Junmyeon ausente já era um grande problema, agora, tê-lo acompanhado de Zhang parecia fazer tudo ainda pior.

— Você está brincando com a minha cara, Chanyeol?

— Não, senhor. Estou apenas dizendo a verdade.

O tenente o agarrou pela gola da camiseta, mesmo sendo mais baixo que o sargento. Ele puxou-o para si e praticamente entortou as costas do sargento naquele gesto. Tinha o cenho franzido e os olhos totalmente tomados pela fúria, e o Park conseguiria sentir aquilo de longe. Nunca havia olhado para aqueles olhos redondos tão arregalados e sérios em toda sua vida.

— Você é o quê? Idiota? — perguntou quase retoricamente com uma expressão de ódio estampada no rosto. Era a segunda vez que o sargento era chamado daquele maldito adjetivo no dia, e sinceramente, não lhe era nem um pouco agradável. — Não é possível que não tenha ouvido nada do que eu te disse no começo da semana. Eu confiei em você, caralho!

— Mas deveria confiar no Junmyeon, não em mim! — Finalmente respondeu no mesmo tom, ainda com o rosto próximo ao do comandante. Estava igualmente irritado depois do insulto e não se seguraria mais pelo respeito devido ao cargo no exército, não quando aquele que ele visava respeitar havia tentado enganar seu melhor amigo com aquelas mentiras que deixaram o Zhang desanimado naquela manhã. Se havia aprendido uma coisa com o soldado, era que um maldito cargo não significava nada quando se tratava de pessoas. — Do que adianta me pedir para controlar o Yixing se o próprio Junmyeon foi quem saiu correndo atrás dele, hein?

Kyungsoo ficou calado, afrouxando um pouco o aperto que dava no tecido próximo à gola da farda de Park, encarando-o. Nunca o havia visto enfrentar algum superior antes, mas deveria considerar que estavam tratando de um assunto pessoal, mesmo que num ambiente profissional.

— Se suspeitarem que ele tem qualquer coisa com aquele cara, Park, acabou pro Junmyeon. — murmurou num tom mais baixo, soltando a camisa do subordinado depois de segundos em silêncio. — Você deveria saber que a homossexualidade é totalmente intolerável no exército. Eu não consigo imaginar tudo o que Junmyeon vem construindo desde os 18 anos sendo destruído por causa de uma _aventura adolescente_ dessas...

As palavras do tenente também atingiram ao próprio Park, que guardava o mesmo segredo que o Kim. No fundo, sentia inveja dele por ele ter alguém com quem contar no ambiente de trabalho, coisa que Chanyeol só teve depois de encontrar Yixing naquela noite no quartel.

— Acha que Junmyeon também não pensa como você? — Park ditou se afastando um pouco do tenente. Não queria que ele puxasse sua camisa novamente num suposto ataque de raiva ou algo do gênero. — _Não sei se sabe_ , mas Junmyeon _hyung_ é adulto. Ele tem 32 anos e sabe o que faz. Se ele se apaixonar no trabalho, se desrespeitar alguma regra ou for descoberto, ele quem vai sofrer as consequências. Acha que ele também não se sente pressionado por não gostar de mulheres? Você pode cuidar dele, mas não é a mãe dele. 

Parecia um desabafo, e parcialmente se sentia assim, apesar de não ter alguém para zelar por ele desse modo — mesmo tendo Yixing. Park sabia dos medos de Junmyeon, porque também compartilhava deles, mas sabia que, acima de tudo, tinham a liberdade de escolher o que fazer sem se sentirem mais culpados que o habitual.

Daquela vez foi Kyungsoo quem se calou, pois sabia que Chanyeol tinha razão. O sargento, por outro lado, pensava em Yixing a cada uma daquelas palavras, porque foi com ele que descobriu que não adiantava mostrar algo a alguém se esta pessoa estava cega em outra ideia oposta. Ele entendia a angústia do tenente. Afinal, uma vez fora ele o amigo que tentou impedir que o soldado se arriscasse a apostar as moedas no comandante, que parecia mais estar apto a machucá-lo do que a provocar-lhe os diversos sorrisos que trocavam.

Ele se aproximou do tenente e, mesmo que soubesse que deveria mostrar respeito e se desculpar por ter gritado com ele há pouco, decidiu que faria aquilo em outro momento. Por ora, deveria ser um tanto frio com Kyungsoo.

— E deixe Yixing em paz. Ele não é um soldado de sua responsabilidade. — Passou a mão sobre o ombro do mais velho, sem um sorriso no rosto. — Ele é um bom homem. Se me permite dizer, não acho que mereça nenhuma mentira sua, tenente.

As últimas palavras atingiram o Do como agulhas, pois sabia que um dos princípios do quartel era a honestidade e sinceridade de todos. Kyungsoo não costumava mentir, mas, daquela vez, havia mentido para Zhang com a finalidade de proteger Junmyeon. Sentiu ter colocado seus valores numa balança e ter confundido qual das duas pesava mais.

E foi deixado ali — próximo do morro de onde podia avistar toda a trilha percorrida pelos soldados até o acampamento —, imerso em seus pensamentos, agora, preenchidos pelas palavras de Park, perguntava-se onde estavam aqueles dois em meio àquela floresta.


	7. Chapitre VI - Règles brisées

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Règles brisées_ significa "regras quebradas."  
> por algum motivo, me lembra _crème brûlée_

Junmyeon estava ficando louco.

Desde a noite em que havia sido beijado por Yixing, não trocara mais nenhuma palavra com ele, com exceção de quando estavam sob a luz do luar num quase abraço.

Em um dia, aquele cara já havia virado seu mundo de ponta-cabeça, e o Kim não sabia mais como lidar com aquilo. Após se juntarem ao outros militares no acampamento, o comandante evitava o olhar dele e não respondia mais às brincadeiras. Pegava-se, de hora em hora, pensando no soldado e em como os lábios dele eram macios, mas se negava a aceitar que aquilo era o que preenchia seus pensamentos quando sozinho em silêncio.

Não queria admitir, mas o que bagunçou sua cabeça durante as últimas 72 horas havia sido exclusivamente Zhang Yixing.

No começo, Junmyeon ficou confuso com aquilo, não sabia o porquê de ter beijado o soldado e muito menos o porquê daquilo perturbar tanto seus pensamentos a ponto de fazê-lo esquecer de chamar a atenção do sargento Park depois de ter retornado, e de dar uma desculpa coerente a Kyungsoo, que, por mais incrível que fosse, não parecia tão afetado pelo desaparecimento dos dois, diferente do esperado por Kim.

Agora estava a poucos metros do soldado dez, que se posicionava deitado no chão com o rifle em mãos, pronto para atirar no alvo colocado no meio da trilha criada para o acampamento. Junmyeon seria o responsável por monitorar o grupo em que Yixing estava e, por isso, uma hora ou outra teria a obrigação de sair de trás da árvore onde estava escondido para julgar o desempenho dele conforme ordenado. Tinha ciência que precisaria encarar a situação de frente como um adulto, mas era algo extremamente difícil quando seus sentimentos pareciam tão prematuros e confusos ainda. Não sabia bem o que estava acontecendo consigo, mas por algum motivo, estava tendo problemas em manter a postura profissional que sempre sustentava sem nenhuma dificuldade. 

Mesmo hesitante, ele se aproximou do corpo deitado sobre a vegetação média. Zhang parecia extremamente concentrado no alvo e, por essa razão, Junmyeon supôs que ele não estivesse prestando atenção em si. Abaixou-se próximo do recruta e, então, levou sua mão até a dele, assustando-o.

— Calma, sou só eu — justificou-se sem tirar os olhos da mão do soldado, mão esta que tentava posicionar do jeito certo sobre o corpo da arma. — Se você posicionar ela assim, o coice é menor e terá mais firmeza.

Yixing afirmou com a cabeça e tinha um sorriso aberto enquanto não tirava os olhos do rosto do capitão por nenhum segundo. Por um momento, havia pensado que o Kim o ignoraria até que eles se separassem no possível encaminhamento de Yixing a outra base.

— Cansou de me ignorar, comandante?

Junmyeon tirou os olhos da mão do recruta e encarou o rosto dele, com um sorriso sarcástico no face.

— E por que eu estaria te ignorando? — perguntou hipocritamente. Junmyeon sabia muito bem o porquê de ignorá-lo.

— Porque você se emocionou com o nosso primeiro beijo, querido comandante.

Aquilo fez o Kim rir. Zhang Yixing era, definitivamente, um cara impossível. Mesmo agora tendo consciência de que as brincadeiras dele eram de verdade, não queria que elas parassem. Não percebeu antes, mas, a cada vez que o recruta lhe dizia algo do gênero, um sorriso se fazia presente em seu rosto.

— Sim, claro. — Junmyeon respondeu com escárnio, ainda arrumando a posição das mãos do soldado sobre o rifle. 

Deixou que seu braço contornasse a região acima do ombro do Zhang e numa espécie de abraço não proposital, puxou Yixing um pouco mais para o seu lado. Em seguida, segurou com força o bíceps direito do outro e o puxou um pouco para a direita, endireitando a posição do sino-coreano.. Ao fim,tirou a mão de seu braço e sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dele, com os lábios rentes à região onde se situava a mandíbula:

— Preste mais atenção em como segura a arma, _bonitinho_.

Yixing sentiu todos os pelos daquela região se arrepiarem enquanto sorria largo para a mira. Impressionava-se em quão absurdamente sexy aquele cara conseguia ser chamando à sua atenção.

— Bonitinho? Eu estou com essa pintura exótica e potencialmente sexy na cara e você só me chama de _bonitinho,_ comandante?

Junmyeon revirou os olhos, aproveitando-se do fato do rosto do soldado já estar longe da mira para arrumar a mancha de tinta preta próxima ao olho dele, sorrindo.

— _Gostoso_ — corrigiu-se, ainda próximo ao ouvido do recruta. Levantou-se, retomando com a prancheta em mãos para fazer suas anotações quanto ao desempenho de Zhang e então, cutucou-lhe com o coturno, escondendo, com os papéis, o sorriso discreto que tinha no rosto. — Agora preste atenção no alvo. 

E Yixing também sorriu, certamente mais descaradamente que o próprio capitão.

— Como quiser, comandante.

︾

Junmyeon parecia aéreo em seus pensamentos.

Era o último dia no acampamento antes que a brigada voltasse à base e fosse feita a separação dos soldados daquele quartel. Faltavam menos de 48 horas para saber se Zhang iria ou não se separar de si e Junmyeon não sabia o que sentir ao certo. Era angustiante, mas, ao mesmo tempo, uma espera pelo o que lhe daria alívio. Àquela altura do campeonato, o Kim tinha a certeza de que teria problemas se fosse mandado à mesma divisão que o recruta, pois, ou teria que lidar de frente com um cara de 30 anos com a energia de alguém de 18 para ir atrás de si, ou teria que negar o quão atraído se sentia por aqueles olhos castanhos em conjunto com o sorriso travesso do soldado.

Mas Junmyeon se tornava alguém péssimo em esconder evidências quando o assunto era Zhang Yixing; o vermelho presente em seu rosto logo após o ver era a prova viva daquele fato.

— Comandante, nessa prova os soldados serão divididos em três grupos, certo? — o sargento Kang perguntou, parado ao seu lado com um documento em mãos. Revisava no papel a distribuição dos soldados sobre o campo de treinamento do acampamento.

— Sim. — Kim respondeu sem dar muita atenção, ainda encarando as anotações feitas sobre a prancheta de madeira que tinha em mãos.

— Suponho que vá fazer a ronda agora, não? — O sargento perguntou num tom quase preocupado. Apesar de não duvidar da responsabilidade de Junmyeon, não conseguia ignorar o fato de que ele parecia bem tranquilo sentado à mesa enquanto todos os demais oficiais se posicionavam para o monitoramento durante o treinamento.

O comandante, por outro lado, levantou o rosto rapidamente em direção a Kang quando ele lhe disse aquilo. Estava tão distraído que pouco havia notado o tempo passar. Olhou para o relógio e viu que faltavam 5 minutos para a prova começar. Num quase desespero, ele ajeitou a boina e agradeceu rápido ao sargento, saindo às pressas até o grupo o qual teria que observar primeiro.

O acampamento era aberto, mas a área em que seria feita a prova era repleta de árvores do tamanho de araucárias, o que deixava o ambiente sombreado pelas inúmeras folhas suspensas pelos galhos, apesar do sol estridente. Em sua ronda, Junmyeon deveria verificar o desempenho dos soldados, além de analisar como eles se empenhavam quando simulando uma possível zona de conflito. Era necessário bastante atenção da parte do Kim e dos demais oficiais sobre os soldados agora treinados.

Com a prancheta em mãos e os coturnos a marcarem a região repleta de lama e grama, o comandante observou primeiro o desempenho dos soldados do grupo A, o qual o tenente Byun era o responsável. Dali, anotou algumas falhas na camuflagem deles entre a flora e presenciou a atenção que o tal tenente tinha sobre o desempenho do próprio pelotão. Apesar de quieto, Baekhyun parecia ser um ótimo profissional, e aquilo alegrou Junmyeon. O tenente parecia atento aos detalhes e não deixou passar despercebido quando o soldado 17 entregou a própria localização sem querer, tendo a atenção chamada pelo Byun logo em seguida.

O grupo seguinte apresentou um desempenho semelhante ao do A. Era monitorado pelo tenente Do, e Junmyeon não esperava menos do amigo senão a típica rigidez. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, eles trocaram sorrisos antes destes serem interrompidos por algum comentário “motivador” de Kyungsoo sobre o soldado 04. As palavras rudes do tenente, porém, não pareciam afetar Jongin de forma negativa. O comandante se atrevia a dizer que o viu sorrindo ainda mais quando o Do disse algo sobre um rosto bonito não servir de nada para o exército coreano.

Saiu dali até o grupo C, mas antes que pudesse se aproximar do tenente Son, sentiu algo puxar-lhe por trás e empurrar seu corpo contra alguma árvore próxima de si. Em seguida, as mãos fortes que o puxaram seguraram seus pulsos e os pressionaram contra a madeira. Junmyeon tinha os olhos fechados com força e sem ter a chance de reagir, só os abriu depois, para ver quem era, o que lhe tirou todas as forças que antes aplicava para tentar se livrar da abordagem.

— Dez? O que você está fazen…

Antes que pudesse terminar aquela frase, teve os lábios tomados pelo recruta num beijo lento. As mãos que o seguravam com força, agora afrouxavam o toque até soltar definitivamente seus pulsos. A boca do soldado se encaixava perfeitamente sobre a sua, de modo a tornar impossível que o comandante tivesse forças para se separar dos lábios alheios. Sem perceber, ele acabou entrelaçando os dedos sobre a nuca do soldado, o qual sorriu com o gesto que durou até o momento em que se foi necessário fôlego — assim como da última vez.

Eles se olharam por um momento e então, Junmyeon sorriu involuntariamente ao ver aquela maldita covinha se fazer presente na bochecha do Zhang, lembrando-o o porquê de não ter nenhuma imunidade contra aquele tipo de atitude do subordinado. Não saberia o que fazer caso alguém os tivesse visto, mas foi impossível rejeitar aquele contato de há pouco. A cada vez que experimentava mais um pouco de Jiashuai, sentia viciar-se ainda mais com o sabor dele, como se fosse uma droga.

— Você ficou louco? — O capitão disse num sussurro, com o rosto adquirindo alguns tons de rosa. — E se nos vissem? Eu poderia ser expulso!

— E nos viram? — O recruta perguntou com um sorriso, recebendo um sinal de negação feito com a cabeça. — Então você não vai ser expulso, comandante.

— E você já concluiu a prova? Devem estar te procurando. — Kim retirou as mãos da nuca de Yixing, que, ao contrário dele, não moveu um dedo. — É melhor você…

E antes que pudesse concluir a frase, foi interrompido mais uma vez pelos lábios de Zhang, **ele** tentou se desvencilhar para que o soldado pudesse voltar à avaliação, mas era em vão.

— D-dez! Para… — disse quase suplicando entre o beijo, afinal, a Junmyeon só restava a súplica quando não era capaz de negar o contato que havia descoberto ser seu mais novo passatempo preferido. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados e cada palavra parecia ser uma tortura quando proferida próxima a boca quente de Yixing.

— Quer mesmo que eu pare, comandante? — O recruta questionou encarando-lhe diretamente, enquanto os lábios rentes aos seus se movimentavam a cada sílaba vagarosamente proferida. Ele levou as mãos até as laterais do rosto do capitão e percebeu que este fervia. Yixing parecia saber o efeito que causava no oficial.

E foi inevitável que o Kim soltasse um suspiro ali, quase se dando por vencido. O Zhang sabia exatamente como mexer consigo.

— Por que você é assim, hein? — O comandante perguntou num tom baixo, cedendo para todos os beijos que Yixing pôde dar a ele durante o curto espaço de tempo que tinham antes que os outros percebessem, de fato, a ausência do recruta e do capitão.

Ele não precisava da resposta para saber que Zhang era daquele modo justamente por perceber que graças àquele jeitinho depravado dele que, aos poucos, o Kim ia se entregando a algo totalmente fora dos princípios antes estabelecidos em sua mente.

︾

No dia seguinte, logo que chegaram ao quartel, Kyungsoo foi chamado por Junmyeon na sala dele, e sabia o porquê daquilo. Os documentos que informavam a quais bases da região eles e os soldados seriam encaminhados, haviam sido entregues ao comandante e Do sabia que ele não queria ver aquilo sozinho.

O tenente era o melhor amigo de Junmyeon e não precisava que lhe dissessem para saber que havia algo entre o amigo e Zhang. Havia percebido ambos mais sorridentes recentemente e também, os olhares de cúmplice que trocavam em vários momentos do acampamento. Não que eles não estivessem sendo discretos até então, pelo contrário, era Kyungsoo quem vinha atento até demais a cada ação de Kim desde o dia em que ele sumira no acampamento.

Mas, antes de dizer qualquer coisa a Junmyeon, Do pensava bastante nas palavras de Park:

_“Se ele se apaixonar no trabalho, se desrespeitar alguma regra ou for descoberto, ele quem vai sofrer as consequências.”_

Kyungsoo sabia que o amigo era um homem adulto e deveria lidar sozinho com as consequências dos atos dele, mas era impossível não se preocupar com aquele que prometeu cuidar numa noite de verão no quartel abafado em que estavam estabelecidos. Temia que o comandante não calculasse corretamente as proporções que aquilo poderia tomar e acabasse na cadeia por causa de um sistema estupidamente homofóbico e conservador.

Não poderia interferir diretamente na vida de Junmyeon, mas acreditava que poderia aconselhá-lo e ficar ao lado dele — mesmo que soubesse que Kim estava indo pelo caminho perigoso até o fim do período de 21 meses de alistamento de Zhang Yixing.

Quando Kyungsoo chegou à sala do comandante, bateu na porta duas vezes antes que ele permitisse sua entrada. O mais novo estava sentado sobre o assento estofado enquanto olhava a lista de nomes daqueles que seriam mandados para uma das demais bases; com os óculos um pouco tortos no rosto. Assim que o tenente se aproximou da mesa, Junmyeon levou o olhar para ele e sorriu, sem saber direito se sorria de nervoso ou felicidade por ver o amigo ali. Ainda não havia comentado com ninguém sobre Yixing e temia que Do o rejeitasse caso soubesse daquilo.

O capitão só não esperava que Kyungsoo já soubesse do que estava acontecendo.

— Me chamou para verificar as listas com você? — O tenente quebrou o silêncio, dirigindo-lhe um sorriso acolhedor. — Pensei que já tivesse idade para fazer isso sozinho, _mocinho_.

O Kim riu com aquilo. O amigo era apenas alguns meses mais velho que si, mas ainda sim sempre insistia em lhe tratar como alguém deveras mais novo. Porém, aquilo não era algo que lhe incomodava, pelo contrário.

— São nomes demais, _hyung_ — Junmyeon murmurou, entregando para o outro a lista específica que dizia quais soldados que ficariam na mesma base em que o comandante e a maioria dos oficiais daquele campo de treinamento estavam sendo transferidos. — Você… pode ler essa lista em voz alta para mim?

Kyungsoo apanhou o papel que lhe foi estendido e então pausou, levando o olhar até o Kim. Sabia o que ele queria ouvir de seus lábios, então apenas procurou pelo nome do sino-coreano e sorriu para o amigo, mesmo que aquilo não fosse o que desejava.

— Quer saber se Zhang vai continuar com a gente? Sim, ele vai. — O tenente disse sem pudor, devolvendo o papel enquanto via o rosto do outro adquirir um tom rosado, como esperado.

Junmyeon, em contrapartida, parecia num conflito entre a felicidade e o desespero. Seria certamente mais fácil esquecer de Yixing se ele fosse encaminhado para uma base diferente da sua, mas não queria, de fato, esquecê-lo. Era preciso que acabasse com aquilo antes que se visse apaixonado em um ambiente profissional, mas era inevitável se sentir feliz ao saber que o soldado ficaria entre eles pelos próximos meses.

E surpreendentemente, o tenente parecia saber de toda aquela confusão presente na mente de Kim, que estava totalmente sem graça com a fala do mais velho há pouco. Ficara óbvio demais para Kyungsoo?

— Kyungsoo, eu… — Ele engoliu em seco. Aquele era um tipo de segredo que não deveria contar a ninguém. — Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, mas eu não consigo agir corretamente perto desse cara, e acho que você tem percebido isso desde…

— Desde que você o escolheu como seu favorito? — Do o interrompeu, questionando-o. O Kim assentiu prontamente e o tenente sorriu, concordando com um sinal de cabeça. — Sim, Junmyeon, eu percebi.

— E… o que eu deveria fazer? — perguntou, tirando os óculos para que pudesse passar as mãos sobre o rosto. — Esse cara me deixa confuso. Eu sei que é totalmente errado considerar algo no âmbito profissional, mas… — Ele interrompeu a própria fala com um suspiro, virando o rosto em direção a Kyungsoo, que o observava atento. Pela primeira vez, o mais velho não soube ao certo o que responder.

— Você sabe das consequências, não sabe? — O tenente questionou depois de um minuto em silêncio, recebendo um assentir de cabeça do comandante. — Então acho que vai saber o que deve fazer.

Aquelas palavras pesaram como um piano de cauda sobre as costas de Junmyeon. Ele sabia sim, o que deveria fazer. O ponto é que ele não sabia se seria capaz de fazer aquilo.

Na verdade ele estava totalmente ciente que não conseguiria fazer aquilo.

— Mas… Considerando a possibilidade de você não fazer o que deveria — Do se interrompeu, estalando a língua no céu da boca e sorrindo para o amigo, que o olhava curioso —, saiba que, independente da sua escolha, eu estarei aqui para você, tá bom?

Junmyeon sorriu envergonhado. Já tinha noção de que decisão tomaria, mas o medo de que Kyungsoo repudiasse aquilo em demasia repelia suas ações. Com certeza seria algo que o faria pensar duas vezes, mas, visto que não havia nenhum sinal de repúdio, não tinha por que não tentar.

E Do sabia que o comandante estava prestes a se colocar num grande problema, mas não pôde evitar de deixar as palavras de Chanyeol o auxiliarem na decisão de aceitar que Junmyeon — e somente ele — tivesse controle do problema que era o soldado dez. Afinal, o amigo era um adulto e seria o único a ter que lidar com as consequências dos próprios atos, ele só esperava não ter que presenciar o Kim sofrer alguma daquelas consequências.

Mais tarde, Kyungsoo quis ver os demais oficiais de baixa patente para entregar-lhes as informações sobre a divisão da brigada. O batalhão de treinamento seria dividido em três ou quatro grupos de soldados — esses encaminhados ou para outros quartéis ou zonas desmilitarizadas da região —, enquanto os oficiais seriam separados em apenas um grupo, que seria o novo responsável pelo Terceiro Corpo do Comando de Operações Terrestres, base situada em Girin-myeon, província Gangwon-do.

Desse modo, foi dado aos demais oficiais as informações sobre cada soldado e seus respectivos destinos. Naquela reunião, o tenente informou a cada um dos sargentos sobre o rumo dos recrutas dos pelotões e consequentemente, informou a Park sobre o soldado dez, que continuaria com eles na nova base para onde seriam encaminhados. Quando deu aquela informação em especial, torceu o nariz, o que não passou despercebido por Chanyeol, que se perguntou se por algum acaso, Kyungsoo ainda sentia desgosto por Yixing ou algo assim. Do, por sua vez, só sentia medo do que pudesse acontecer entre o Zhang e o comandante. Era inevitável se preocupar com o amigo. 

Quando dispensou todos e o Park foi o único que restou em sua sala, Kyungsoo se encostou na mesa de madeira e pediu para que ele não fosse ainda. Puxou a cadeira estofada presente à sua frente e esperou que o sargento se sentasse, sendo atendido com prontidão. Ali, sentado à sua frente, Chanyeol estava com a mesma expressão determinada que da última vez em que se encontraram, quando discutiram. O superior via novamente a falta de temor nos olhos dele. Depois de enfrentar o tenente que o chamara de _idiota,_ temer ao sistema parecia piada para Park Chanyeol.

Talvez ele só não temesse mais a Kyungsoo.

— Como posso te ajudar, tenente?

Kyungsoo suspirou, retirando a boina e colocando sobre a mesa do escritório enquanto encarava os olhos atentos do sargento sobre si.

— Me desculpe por te tratar daquela forma naquele dia. — Do falou.

O sargento de repente ficou sem reação, com o cenho franzido na direção do outro.

— Eu falei com o Junmyeon. Deixei claro que independente da decisão dele, eu estarei aqui como amigo. — O tenente completou.

Daquela vez, Chanyeol se viu na mesma situação que Kyungsoo, o que o fez soltar um sorriso fraco antes de retirar também a boina. Ele colocou a peça sobre a mesa juntamente com a do superior e, então, arrumou os cabelos pouco suados antes de voltar sua atenção ao menor.

— Tá tudo bem, eu sei que não foi por mal. — Park respondeu com um suspiro, jogando o peso sobre o encosto do banco estofado em que estava sentado. — E foi difícil?

— O quê?

— Aceitar que seu amigo vai correr riscos e você não pode fazer nada?

Depois daquela fala, Kyungsoo quase retirou o pedido de desculpas de há pouco, mas Chanyeol, vendo a mudança de expressão do tenente, parecia planejar se explicar.

— Eu… digo isso porque foi difícil para mim aceitar que Yixing não sairia do pé de Junmyeon tão cedo. — justificou-se de maneira casual, como se aquilo não fosse de muita importância. 

O Do não parecia de todo muito feliz com aquela afirmação. Por alguma razão, via aquele como o motivo perfeito para desconfiar de Park, pois certamente lhe parecia suspeita aquela fala. Não era bem visto amizade entre oficiais e soldados quando em período de treinamento, principalmente. Kyungsoo desconfiou que talvez o comportamento inadequado de Yixing se devesse ao fato de Park ser o responsável pelo pelotão, mesmo que — antes — confiasse nele o bastante para sequer duvidar da integridade como sargento.

No entanto, era difícil não considerar a possibilidade quando o Park o havia desafiado sem medo dias atrás.

— Vocês são amigos? — O tenente questionou, enquanto o Park levava os olhos até os dele e concordava com a cabeça, indiferente. — Já o conhecia quando chegou aqui? 

— Sim — respondeu no mesmo tom de antes. Ele não tinha mais medo do tenente, não quando precisava proteger Yixing. Sabia que se alguém ali faria da vida de Zhang um inferno, seria Do. Dessa forma, só restava a Park defender o amigo das possiveis mentiras de Kyungsoo. A atração pelo tenente já vinha diminuindo, mas depois que ele enganou Yixing, ela decaiu ainda mais, juntamente com um pouco do respeito que tinha pelo superior — um dos atrativos do homem para si foi a integridade, e essa situação mostrou um novo lado do tenente. Após pensar um pouco, perguntou-se onde estava sua cabeça quando começou a gostar desse homem.

— E você… — A voz de Do falhou quando pensou uma segunda vez antes de dar continuidade à fala. Afinal, não seria prudente acusar o sargento daquela maneira. Não deveria acusá-lo de ser cúmplice de toda aquela troca de sorrisos e olhares entre o soldado 10 e o comandante sem nenhuma prova. Chegava a soar desrespeitoso.

— Eu?... — Chanyeol questionou, pedindo continuidade na fala do superior.

— O que você fez quando descobriu que Zhang não desistiria de Junmyeon? — Kyungsoo mudou a pergunta, vendo a expressão de Park finalmente aderir certo nervosismo, deixando pela primeira vez o ar confiante que levava desde que pisara ali, desaparecer. Apesar de querer manter a postura com o Do, ainda era péssimo mentindo e omitindo, e agora teria que esconder o “pequeno crime” que cometeu ao incentivar o amigo com aquele pedaço do relatório do Kim. 

— Eu desisti. — Ele respondeu por fim, não mentindo, de fato. — Desisti de fazê-lo entender que não conseguiria nada indo atrás de Junmyeon.

O tenente então pareceu convencido com a resposta. Balançou a cabeça num sinal de afirmação e se desencostou da mesa.

— Acho que, infelizmente, estamos juntos nessa, Park. — Ele se virou para a máquina de café dali e apertou alguns botões, resultando em uma bebida expressa amena, uma das opções variadas daquela máquina. — Aceita?

— Por favor. — O sargento respondeu, aceitando a bebida mais por acreditar que aquilo faria sua cabeça esfriar, cabeça esta que estava quase tão quente quanto a do tenente.

Eles consumiram as bebidas quentes em silêncio, e então, souberam que não estavam sozinhos naquela situação. Não sabia se era por conta da cafeína, mas, momentaneamente, o coração de Kyungsoo bateu mais forte, enquanto o de Chanyeol, apresentou-se mais fraco. O tenente se tornava cada vez mais humano aos olhos do Park, e aquilo despertava sua curiosidade. Talvez ainda não fosse a hora de finalmente abrir mão dos encantos que sentia por Do, não quando ele ficava adorável bebendo café naquela xícara com desenho de pinguim enquanto soltava suspiros de preocupação pelo melhor amigo.

︾

Para Yixing, tudo aquilo parecia ser um grande delírio de sua mente.

Ele não sabia ao certo quais seriam os resultados da divisão feita naquele dia e, sinceramente, não tinha certeza se queria mesmo saber. Por ora, Zhang se sentia satisfeito com as memórias ainda nítidas dos últimos dia em que passou no acampamento. Dos sorrisos trocados com Junmyeon, da respiração calma dele sobre seu peito quando o forçou a dormir ao invés de fazer a maldita vigília noturna e o mais importante: o maldito sabor do beijo dele.

A alimentação do exército não permitia que eles consumissem doces como os que o recruta costumava comprar no café próximo ao edifício da empresa _Zhang,_ e por isso, experimentar o doce daqueles lábios parecia irreal para sua mente. Assim como qualquer doce que costumava comprar, o gosto de Kim era viciante, agradável e restrito naquele ambiente em que se encontrava.

Aquele cara era impossível.

Estava sentado à beira do lago da base quando notou alguém se aproximar dali com passos discretos. Apesar de considerar olhar para trás, Yixing optou por continuar com os olhos semicerrados, observando o sol se encontrar com a superfície cristalina da água. Era uma paisagem bonita e lhe lembrava vagamente do episódio de dias atrás, em que caiu no lago por distração. Riu sozinho ao refletir sobre a possibilidade de ter sido uma memória agradável caso não tivesse recebido um tapa na cara em sequência.

— Tá rindo do que, bobão? — Ouviu uma voz conhecida lhe perguntar, esta que era pertencente ao amigo, agora, sentado ao seu lado, retirando o acessório que sempre tinha sobre a cabeça e colocando sobre o gramado úmido.

O sino-coreano se contentou em rir baixo, abrindo os olhos e se virando em direção ao sargento.

— Só estava lembrando de algumas coisas, nada de mais.

— Que coisas, hein? — Chanyeol perguntou com um sorriso de lado, tirando outro riso dos lábios de Zhang.

— Segredo, sargento Park — respondeu com certo tom de mistério, voltando a atenção para o céu alaranjado. — E você? Por que estava me procurando?

— Oras, não posso mais querer conversar com meu amigo? — Ele questionou, recebendo um cenho franzido de Zhang, que segurava a risada. — Ah vai, que cara é essa? Eu sou tão ruim assim mentindo?

— Sim. — Yixing respondeu. —Tô surpreso até agora que o comandante acreditou em você, ele deveria estar muito irritado pra não perceber essa sua cara de pau.

O sargento deu vários socos fracos no braço do amigo, obrigando-o, por fim, a se defender.

— Você tem zero respeito pelo seu superior, não é? — Chanyeol disse com o cenho franzido, este que não durou muito tempo. Logo estava rindo das caretas que Yixing fazia para si.

— Não respeito nem meu comandante, quem dirá você. — O soldado se justificou, empurrando-o para o lado, por fim.

Park apanhou um punhado de grama, e então, jogou na cara do amigo, que ainda gargalhou mais um pouco. Tinham a sorte de não ter ninguém observando aquele momento tão íntimo entre eles.

— Você tem sorte de todos estarem no campo para a divisão da brigada. Se nos vissem brigando como crianças, com certeza nos chamariam a atenção. — O sargento afirmou risonho.

Aquela fala fez o sorriso de Zhang diminuir um pouco. Havia evitado aquele assunto até que fosse convocado para outro quartel, mas sabia que, até o final do dia, teria que verificar com os próprios olhos a nova base a qual seria encaminhado.

— Chan… — chamou, tendo então a atenção do coreano sobre si — eu não quero me separar de vocês.

— Você não vai. — Chanyeol disse simplista, sendo logo repreendido por Yixing.

— Admiro que você pense positivo, mas as chances são mínimas e…

— Não, eu estou falando sério. — Ele o cortou. — Você não vai.

Daquela vez, foi Zhang quem franziu o cenho. O recruta estava prestes a perguntar o que queria dizer com aquilo quando o Park deu continuidade à fala. Suspirando por um longo tempo antes de direcionar seu melhor sorriso para Yixing.

— Eu tava na sala de Kyungsoo há pouco. — Soltou o peso de suas costas, deitando-se sobre o gramado. — Alguém parecia preocupado com os próximos 19 meses de você ao lado de Kim Junmyeon.

O soldado paralisou por uma fração de segundo. As palavras de Chanyeol pareciam não fazer o mínimo sentido.

— Isso é sério? — perguntou com um sorriso contido no rosto. Seus olhos brilhavam ao pensar na possibilidade dos próximos meses ali continuarem a serem suportáveis com a presença do comandante e do sargento que tanto faziam seus dias melhores na nova base em que seria encaminhado.

— E tem por que eu mentir pra você?

O recruta tentou esconder o grande sorriso que tinha nos lábios, mas daquela vez, foi impossível. Ele se deitou sobre o gramado ao lado do amigo e soltou um longo suspiro aliviado, provavelmente o quarto que soltava durante toda aquela conversa.

— Era para isso que estava me procurando? 

— Sim. E você achando que eu estava te escondendo algo… — Park fingiu estar ofendido, colocando a mão sobre o peito e provocando uma risada do amigo.

— Querendo ou não, você estava. — Zhang respondeu, observando o céu escurecer aos poucos. — Aliás, estava sozinho com o tenente, é?

Chanyeol não precisava se virar na direção de Yixing para saber que ele tinha aquele sorriso cheio de segundas intenções presente no rosto. A voz maliciosa já o entregava por inteiro. Portanto, daquela vez, o sargento não via tanta graça em falar sobre Kyungsoo.

— Sobre isso… Não sei se vale a pena continuar com essa paixão platônica. — desabafou, soltando todo o ar de seus pulmões enquanto fechava os olhos, pensando em todas as vezes as quais sentiu aquele conjunto de sintomas de paixão pelo tenente.

Sentia algo diferente por ele desde o tempo em que conversava com Junmyeon na escola de formação militar. Kyungsoo nunca fora alguém de muitas palavras, mas sempre despertou a curiosidade de Park. Assim como Yixing, Chanyeol teve a pequena atração que havia desenvolvido pelo Do, transformada numa espécie de paixão platônica que nunca foi correspondida pelo mais velho. Era lamentável que o sargento só tivesse notado isso quando o tenente começou a falar mais consigo, tendo como único objetivo conversar sobre o comandante.

Para Kyungsoo, Park não passava de um colega de trabalho que, convenientemente, era também a única pessoa com quem poderia falar sobre Junmyeon.

— Provavelmente ele não me vê como nada mais que um sargento, além de que… — Pausou a fala, pensando agora, no assunto que o tenente havia falado sobre Kim e Yixing para si — seria impossível tentar algo aqui com ele, mesmo que Kyungsoo me desse bola.

Virou seu rosto em direção ao amigo, que não parecia ter entendido tão bem o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

— Relacionamentos homoafetivos no exército podem te submeter à cadeia, Jiashuai. É por isso que te disse que Junmyeon não te daria uma chance. — respondeu à expressão confusa do Zhang, que já estava sem o semblante alegre no rosto.

Naquele momento, Yixing pôde jurar que sentiu seu coração parar a batida. Não gostaria de imaginar Junmyeon numa cela por sua causa e, só de pensar que o comandante estava se arriscando àquilo com os sorrisos, beijos e carinhos que haviam trocado até então, ele sentia um arrepio percorrer toda a extensão da sua espinha. Em contrapartida, ele também sentia angústia por saber os riscos que o Kim corria ao se render aos seus encantos. Queria proteger Junmyeon de todo o mal ao mesmo tempo que gostaria de passar o resto dos seus dias do alistamento ao lado dele, mas desejar ambos parecia um paradoxo.

Antes de responder a Chanyeol, Zhang bufou enquanto voltava a encarar o céu, já escuro. Era noite de Lua cheia, mas o sino-coreano não se transformaria num lobisomem. Ele não era o _Jacob_ e Junmyeon não era nada próximo da _Bella_. Eles não estavam num romance e sabia que o final deles, provavelmente, não seria o de um conto de fadas.

Só queria ter o mínimo de felicidade nesse lugar, mas, aparentemente, nada é fácil nesse inferno. Odiava o exército.

— Nossa, que estranho, do nada voltei a odiar esse lugar. — Yixing disse, soltando uma risada sem muito humor, num volume baixo por temer que alguém o ouvisse. — Sério, o que vocês viram nisso aqui? É só ordem, humilhação e esses treinos idiotas. Sem contar essa roupa quente pra cacete.

E Chanyeol riu daquela fala, pois, de verdade, era algo que recentemente também vinha se questionando.

— Sinceramente, às vezes eu também não entendo a graça daqui. — O sargento assumiu, dando os ombros. — Mas, talvez Junmyeon tenha uma resposta melhor que a minha.

E Yixing concordou. Podia imaginar que o Kim realmente tivesse uma resposta mais interessante que a do amigo. Afinal, tudo em Junmyeon era minuciosamente interessante para si, mesmo que não devesse ser.


	8. Chapitre VII - Suite française

_"Los invadía esa extraña felicidad, esa prisa por desnudar el corazón ante el otro, una prisa de amante que es entrega."_

_Irene Némirovsky, 1942_

Desde a conversa que tivera com Chanyeol à beira do lago, Yixing pensou bastante sobre Junmyeon, a beleza extraordinária dele e a possibilidade de vê-lo atrás das grades por sua culpa.

Yixing havia sido encaminhado ao Terceiro Corpo do Comando de Operações Terrestres, nova base que, coincidentemente, estava sendo supervisionada pela mesma equipe que fez parte do seu período de treinamento. Arriscava dizer que só poderia ser obra do destino o encaminhamento dele para a mesma base que o Kim, no entanto, não seria prudente dizer aquilo quando vários pensamentos e objeções fariam de seu romance idealizado com o comandante, impossível.

Já faziam-se duas semanas que havia conversado com o sargento Park sobre toda a paixão que emanava de seu corpo quando próximo de Junmyeon, mas era impossível não pensar no risco que o capitão assumia a cada sorriso lindo que lhe lançava entre esbarros que davam no quartel. Por não estar mais sob treinamento, eram significativamente menores as vezes que o via andar entre os soldados com a prancheta de madeira em mãos, jogando-lhes ordens ou até cumprimentos. Os cabelos castanhos do Kim estavam sempre cobertos por aquela boina quando Yixing o via, e aquilo lhe apertava o coração de certa forma. Eram os fios mais macios que já tocara e vê-los escondidos daquele jeito era como ver um anjo esconder as asas.

O escalamento dos soldados na vigília também havia mudado. Os horários de Yixing agora eram diferentes dos anteriores e, infelizmente, não coincidiam com os horários livres do comandante. Todas as segundas-feiras, quando voltava da vigília às 6 da manhã, ele se perguntava por quanto tempo Junmyeon ficava sentado sob alguma iluminação alaranjada lendo o tal livro que o soldado nunca conseguiu ver o nome direito.

Na verdade, tampouco sabia se a luz que iluminava a varanda do comandante ainda era aquela alaranjada. Desde que haviam sido transferidos para aquele quartel, Yixing não teve a oportunidade de descobrir onde ficava a nova sala do comandante e se a varanda ainda se situava no meio da floresta como a do antigo batalhão. Não sabia dizer se a cabana do Kim ficava a norte ou a leste do novo quartel. Sentia-se perdido ali, pois não o encontrava mais na volta da vigília às 3 da manhã.

Em seus momentos de reflexão, Zhang se perguntava se, em alguma daquelas madrugadas, o Kim esperou que ele viesse. Sabia que não podia cogitar essa situação, levando em conta todo o risco que o comandante corria naquela relação — ainda mais em um novo ambiente em que tudo parecia meio hostil, inclusive os rostos dos soldados que foram para ali de outras bases de treinamento —, mas era inverossímil. Era inverossímil não desejar que se encontrassem mais uma vez e ele tirasse de uma vez por todas a incerteza de se aventurar ou não em Kim Junmyeon.

No fundo, Yixing sabia que com apenas um sorriso do capitão todas as suas dúvidas e questionamentos seriam sanados. Era tarde demais para pedir que o coreano devolvesse aquilo que, metaforicamente, era seu coração. Mesmo que este pertence ao soldado, era só por Junmyeon que ele batia, e aquilo já estava fora de seu controle. O sino-coreano pouco podia negar o quanto gostava da sensação quente no peito a cada olhar trocado com as duas pérolas amendoadas de Kim Junmyeon. Os olhos dele eram indiscutivelmente lindos.

Era só mais uma noite quente de terça-feira quando Zhang se viu encarando o teto do dormitório enquanto se encontrava imerso naquele mar de pensamentos. A maioria dos soldados estava se comunicando com a família ou amigos, mas, diferente deles, o recruta não sentia vontade de conversar com seus parentes naquela noite em específico. Era o único a descansar em seu novo quarto, pensando se veria o comandante na manhã seguinte.

Sua mente parecia estar preenchida somente pelo comandante.

E, como se estivessem sendo lidos, ele viu uma silhueta escura passar pela janela do dormitório pelo canto do olho. Antes que pudesse colocar a cara para fora da abertura, sentiu um pedaço de papel amassado o atingir. Desdobrou o que parecia ser mais uma brincadeira de mau gosto e logo desfez a expressão de estranhamento em um sorriso largo que se formou com o que encontrou ali. Aparentemente suas reflexões se tornaram realidade.

_“Se aprendeu mesmo a escalar no nosso treinamento, quero que me prove mais tarde. Se conseguir escalar até a varanda da minha sala, te recompensarei. :)_

_P.S.: vá pelo caminho de volta da vigília da área B, a varanda de minha nova sala fica_ _próximo_ _a um caminho de terra_ _perto do_ _lago, ok?_

_ass.: c. kjm.”_

O bilhete estava amassado e o papel parecia ser um rascunho qualquer de algum relatório que não foi usado, mas a caligrafia do comandante era impecável. A assinatura de Junmyeon era, com certeza, a mais bela que já vira. Escrita de maneira estreita, linear e perfeitamente espaçada, jazia um “c.” antes das iniciais em alfabeto romano e mais alguns rabiscos, esses que não conseguiu decifrar com tanta facilidade.

Yixing foi até a janela e procurou pela imagem do Kim, que já estava distante de si. Mesmo sabendo que ele não viraria para em sua direção, continuou a observar as costas se afastarem cada vez mais, com um sorriso no rosto que poderia ser facilmente confundido com o de uma donzela à beira da varanda observando seu Romeu numa peça de Shakespeare.

Inesperadamente, o capitão olhou para trás de soslaio e finalmente fitou o recruta, que, como de costume, lançou-lhe uma piscadela.

O comandante sorriu e voltou ao seu trajeto inicial, soltando uma risada anasalada enquanto os olhos agora encaravam o gramado pouco iluminado do campo. Sabia que estava cavando a própria cova, mas não conseguia se arrepender de ter jogado o tal pedaço de papel no soldado. Junmyeon, mesmo que proibindo-se, sentia necessidade de vê-lo de novo.

Era próximo das três da manhã quando Yixing saiu, sorrateiramente, do dormitório para aquela parte da floresta ainda pouco conhecida por ele. Não foi fácil não ser notado pelos oficiais que ora ou outra rondavam a região, mas, mesmo assim, Zhang passou despercebido por eles, logo adentrando entre as árvores e arbustos mais escondidos até encontrar o lago iluminado pela luz do luar e, próximo a ele, uma varanda significamente maior que a do antigo quartel tipicamente iluminada por outra luz alaranjada que fazia da leitura de Junmyeon — que estava sentado ali — possível.

O soldado, vestido do uniforme verde do exército junto dos fios já pouco crescidos, aproximou-se do terreno abaixo da varanda do Kim lentamente, apreciando a visão na diagonal que tinha do comandante de óculos, os quais sempre chamavam sua atenção. Junmyeon ficava particularmente lindo concentrado, com os olhos a se esforçarem para ler algo enquanto estavam por trás daquela armação parcialmente preta. Quando pareceu notar a presença do recruta ali, ele retirou os óculos e os pendurou sobre a gola da camiseta que usava, levantando-se da cadeira em que estava sentado e apontando para a árvore ao lado da cabana, com um sorriso pequeno no rosto.

— Acha que consegue escalar aquilo ali, dez? — Praticamente o desafiou, com o livro semiaberto em mãos, este que tinha a página marcada pelo polegar direito. — Coloquei algumas cordas para te ajudar.

Zhang riu com a fala do homem. O comandante era inacreditável. Ele verificou o tronco velho ao seu lado e notou que, realmente, havia uma corda de grossura semelhante às que usava no treinamento pendurada ali, num dos galhos mais altos e, aparentemente, fortes. Aquela sala, diferente da do antigo batalhão, situava-se numa altura menor, o que fazia da possibilidade de escalar uma árvore para alcançar Kim Junmyeon como o próprio príncipe da _Rapunzel,_ uma proposta um pouco mais condizente à realidade. Ainda assim, olhou desconfiado para o capitão e se perguntou se deveria mesmo aceitar o desafio do homem.

— Depende da minha _recompensa,_ comandante. — Yixing devolveu-lhe como de praxe, fazendo o superior arquear as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso de lado. — O que quis dizer com aquilo, hein?

— Escale e verá. — O Kim foi direto, colocando o livro que antes tinha em mãos, sobre a pequena mesa de vidro ali presente enquanto presenciava o soldado atender ao pedido com prontidão.

Em exercícios de escalada com uma superfície concreta, Yixing não tinha tanta dificuldade como com aquela maldita rede cheia de buracos em que se enroscou na última prova da quarta semana de treinamento. Daquela vez, ali, abaixo de onde estava o comandante, foi rápido em segurar firme a corda de fibra e subir a árvore sem nenhuma dificuldade — coturnos a caminharem sobre o tronco enrugado da árvore com facilidade enquanto toda sua força era colocada sobre a corda naquele trajeto vertical. Ao chegar ao topo, sentou-se no galho alto que se situava ali em cima e sorriu para o superior, que tinha os braços cruzados, apenas o observando.

— Nada mal. — Junmyeon disse, com um sorriso pequeno no rosto. — Desça. Vai quebrar o galho.

E assim Zhang o fez, pulando para a superfície iluminada pela pouca luz dali. Observou o Kim caminhar até as grades de madeira polida do cômodo e apoiar as costas sobre elas, com os braços ainda cruzados e o rosto voltado para si. Ele sorriu de maneira gentil e então apontou para o livro, sobre a mesa.

— Essa é a recompensa? — O recruta perguntou um tanto decepcionado, aproximando-se do livro que agora sim reconhecia o título.

_“Suite française.”_

Não era muito bom em francês, mas reconhecia o nome por já ter ouvido falar do filme. Porém, mesmo que já conhecesse brevemente, não era como se tivesse de fato, dado-se ao trabalho de assistir tal produção cinematográfica. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que era fã de romances de guerra.

— Eu vi o quão interessado estava no livro das últimas vezes em que me viu ler. — Junmyeon disse calmo, observando o soldado se aproximar dele. Mal sabia o Kim que o que Yixing observava, de verdade, eram os olhos dele e não a obra que tanto lia. — Por isso, vou te emprestar. Esta versão está em coreano, então não se preocupe.

Era inevitável sorrir com a doçura daquele homem. Totalmente impossível não se apaixonar cada vez mais pela pessoa inocente que era o comandante. Não querendo acabar com a expressão encantada dele, contando a verdade sobre não gostar de romances de guerra, o Zhang apenas concordou com a cabeça e se apoiou nas grades à esquerda de Junmyeon, que agora observava o céu escuro, ainda na grade, mas mais perto da parede que separava a sala, da varanda.

— Você presta tanta atenção assim em mim? — O soldado indagou, aproximando-se sutilmente do outro, o que passou despercebido pelo mais velho.

— Você não perde uma oportunidade né, garoto. — Foi a única coisa que o capitão respondeu antes de virar o rosto em direção a Yixing, que o encarava a uma distância pequena e com um sorriso avassalador. No momento em que avistou aquelas covinhas tão próximo de si, viu-se um tanto surpreso e mexido com a cena. Tinha certeza de que sua frequência cardíaca já estava descontrolada.

— Todavia, vou ler com carinho, comandante. — O recruta disse sem tirar os olhos do mais velho em nenhum momento. O Kim, por sua vez, parecia prestar atenção em si também, era recíproco. — Mas, sinceramente, eu estava esperando outra recompensa…

Apoiou os cotovelos sobre as grades e inclinou um pouco o rosto para perto de Junmyeon, umedecendo os lábios enquanto encarava os do outro com certo desejo. Era impressionante como aquele olhar tinha o poder de desestruturar o comandante por inteiro. Era absurdo o jeito que o recruta conseguia mexer consigo.

— E se nos virem, hum? — O Kim questionou, mesmo que os olhos estivessem igualmente fixos no movimento dos lábios do mais novo, que sorria enquanto esticava o braço para pressionar o interruptor situado atrás do capitão. Assim que o pressionou, a única luz alaranjada que iluminava a varanda fora apagada e eles se encontraram num escuro o qual só a luz do luar se fazia presente, como se fosse a única cúmplice do que estavam prestes a fazer.

— Não tem mais essa desculpa, Kim. — Praticamente sussurrou, colocando a mão sobre a cintura de Junmyeon e encostando a ponta do nariz deles, de modo que ficassem a milímetros de distância de colarem os lábios.

E, com um riso baixo, o comandante finalmente levou as mãos às laterais do rosto de Zhang e o puxou para um beijo, dessa vez mais intenso que o dado no acampamento. Estava escuro, mas ele não precisava de luz para se lembrar de cada detalhe do rosto do sino-coreano, tais como os lugares que gostaria de acariciar. Trouxe as mãos até a nuca de Yixing e puxou para si, deixando que seus dígitos deslizassem sobre os fios curtos enquanto o beijo lhe tirava todo o fôlego. Ouvia-se estalos e, entre eles, o Kim sentia o sorriso do recruta contra a superfície de sua boca. Era estranho, mas beijar Jiashuai à beira da varanda na escuridão daquela terça-feira, era diferente de tudo que já experimentara.

Quando foi oportuno, a mão do soldado adentrou a camiseta do comandante, sentindo alguns centímetros da derme morna enquanto continuava a se apossar da boca alheia. As mãos grandes de Yixing provocavam arrepios por todo o corpo de Junmyeon, mesmo que não fizessem nada além de acariciar os músculos e percorrer a linha das costas do superior. Daquela vez, eles não passaram daquilo, pois com aqueles toques o recruta parecia apenas querer reconhecer e apreciar as curvas do Kim com as mãos, sem necessidade de nada sexual. E o capitão se sentia do mesmo modo, ainda que nos braços do soldado suas pernas ficassem moles e sua sanidade desaparecesse entre as estrelas. Ele estava inebriado em Zhang, e agora tinha a certeza daquilo.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo ali, trocando olhares secretos, sorrisos e alguns carinhos proibidos. Não sabiam dizer nem o quão rosados estavam seus lábios naquele escuro, nem quando realmente pararam de experimentar um o sabor do outro. A única coisa que tinham certeza, era o ritmo descompensado da respiração de ambos, que se comparava com os batimentos cardíacos de cada um deles, algo proibido, impensado e arriscado, mas que nenhum dos dois teria coragem de vetar.

︾

Junmyeon achou estranho quando Kyungsoo o chamou na sala dele. Não era usual do amigo fazer aquilo, pois o costume era que o Do fosse até o comandante se tivessem algum assunto para tratar.

Estava entre os soldados quando o sargento Jung se aproximou e o avisou sobre o chamado do tenente. Depressa, o Kim o agradeceu e caminhou a passos apressados até a sala do amigo. Era próximo das seis quando ele chegou, bateu na porta e, então, adentrou o local, fechando a abertura atrás de si logo em seguida.

Kyungsoo esperava por Junmyeon já fazia 15 minutos, mas não havia por que se frustrar com a demora. Na verdade, até agradecia por cada minuto em que não via o corpo do comandante atravessar aquela porta. O bilhete que tinha em mãos e que deveria entregar-lhe foi o que ocupou seus pensamentos durante toda a manhã e, por isso, chegou à conclusão de que seu coração só se acalmaria quando conversasse sobre aquilo com o Kim. Precisava colocar um fim nas fantasias do amigo antes que fosse tarde demais.

Não sabia o quão envolvido o capitão estava com o soldado dez para que tivessem sido notados, e tampouco sabia se vinham se encontrando na nova base. Os riscos cresceram demais para ambos estarem tão imprudentes ao ponto de criarem suspeitas sobre o envolvimento deles. Apesar de ter em mente as palavras do sargento Park sobre não ter o controle das ações de alguém adulto, era impossível manter-se calmo e sequer informar uma só palavra a Junmyeon sobre o bilhete anônimo em mãos.

Quando o comandante finalmente bateu na porta de madeira e adentrou a sala, o tenente ajustou o cabelo, com a expressão preocupada ainda no rosto.

— Me chamou, Kyung? — O Kim perguntou receoso, sentando-se na cadeira assim que o amigo sinalizou para que ele o fizesse.

— Sim, eu te chamei. — Iniciou o diálogo, apoiando os cotovelos sobre aquela superfície de madeira enquanto virava o rosto, que antes encarava a mesa, para si. Encarava Junmyeon diretamente nos olhos enquanto lhe dirigia as palavras num tom sério. — Mas não é para falar sobre o exército. Preciso que seja sincero comigo como seu amigo, Junmyeon.

O Kim então, sentiu um frio percorrer toda sua espinha. Não sabia o que esperar do Do daquele momento, mas suspeitou que tivesse descoberto algo. Sobre os beijos? Talvez sobre o livro e as notas em francês que sabia que Yixing não entenderia, mas que Kyungsoo saberia traduzir? Temia que ainda, fosse algo pior.

— Pode perguntar. — O comandante fingiu não ter nada a temer, engolindo em seco baixinho pela voz séria de Kyungsoo. O fato de vê-lo como um irmão mais velho contribuía para que temesse mais o que o Do tinha a dizer-lhe.

O tenente mordeu o lábio inferior e subiu seu olhar até o Kim, hesitando uma última vez antes de erguer o papel que pressionava sobre a mesa. Não podia mostrá-lo antes de tirar uma dúvida:

— O que você sente por Zhang Yixing? — Quase se arrependeu no instante em que perguntou, notando Junmyeon ter as bochechas levemente coradas e a postura um pouco desajeitada. 

A reação do amigo entregava que o envolvimento com o soldado mexia com ele, o Kim era muito fácil de ler.

Apesar de ele ter tentado disfarçar, o Do notou o breve sorriso no rosto do comandante ao ter ouvido a suspeita feita por si. Apertou mais a folha contra a mesa e a puxou um pouco em sua direção, encontrando-se ainda mais hesitante em mostrá-la a Junmyeon.

— Eu… ainda não tenho certeza. — O comandante sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar em todas as vezes que trocou olhares, sorrisos e até beijos escondidos com Yixing. Naquele instante , ainda estava incerto sobre seus sentimentos, porém, no fundo, sabia que era mais do que algo passageiro. — Mas não acho que seja só atração, Kyung.

Kyungsoo suspirou fundo, com as pálpebras cerradas. O peso sobre suas costas se tornava cada vez menos suportável. Não sabia se deveria se sentir aliviado pelo amigo não mentir para si ou se deveria sentir desespero pela situação do Kim. Ele se lembrou de cada palavra de Chanyeol e, então, lastimou-se. Talvez não devesse tê-lo escutado. Junmyeon não sabia onde estava se metendo.

— Junmyeon… — Os dedos do tenente estavam levemente brancos devido à força aplicada sobre a superfície rígida em que se apoiava.

— Eu sei. — O comandante o cortou, com as mãos sobre o próprio rosto, a fim de esconder-se. — Eu sei que não deveria. Eu sei das consequências, mas eu não consigo…

E ao travar na própria fala, o Kim enfim retirou as mãos do rosto, em um momento de epifania consigo mesmo. Seus olhos brilhavam num misto de desespero e alívio, mesmo que fosse algo paradoxal. Kyungsoo franziu o cenho, um pouco confuso com a fala aberta do outro.

— Você não consegue?... — O tenente pediu por uma continuação, notando o olhar de Junmyeon se perder na direção da janela da sala. Aos poucos, ele voltou os olhos para si e, por algum motivo, eles brilhavam tanto quanto duas pérolas. O capitão sorria e parecia estar perplexo com a conclusão dos próprios pensamentos.

— Não consigo ficar longe dele. — disse como se fosse uma grande descoberta, notando então que não conseguiria mais ficar longe de Yixing quando ele lhe cativava tanto. Estava se encantando cada vez mais pelos flertes descarados de Zhang, assim como os toques, os carinhos e o jeito que ele cuidava de si com as mínimas ações. Eram simples sorrisos do soldado que faziam toda sua semana valer a pena, assim como o “ _bonjour_ ” dele ; que parecia se esforçar para pronunciar de maneira correta. Junmyeon sabia que não deveria ter deixado o recruta beijá-lo naquela noite, pois tinha noção de que o homem, o qual antes já preenchia seus pensamentos numa confusão, apenas causava mais curiosidade a si a cada afeto trocado, queria saber mais sobre Yixing. Estava com medo, e Kyungsoo pôde sentir aquilo apenas com o tom baixo da voz do amigo.

Naquele momento, o Do sentiu toda a coragem de entregar aquele pedaço de papel que tinha em mãos ir diretamente para o lixo. Não conseguiria fazer aquilo com o melhor amigo quando este já tinha um conflito interno tão cruel.

Ele tirou a destra da mesa e a colocou sobre os cabelos de Junmyeon, fazendo o mais novo olhar-lhe diretamente. O tenente, assim que teve a atenção do comandante para si, apenas deu-lhe um sorriso confortante que, de certo modo, tirou todas as inseguranças de Junmyeon sobre as rédeas dos próximos meses dele ali. Independente do que acontecesse, soube, então, que Kyungsoo não deixaria de amá-lo como o irmão que sempre fora.

— Tome cuidado, ok...

E o Kim só concordou com a cabeça, aceitando o carinho que recebia nos cabelos pelo melhor amigo, com um sorriso pequeno no rosto.

Kyungsoo, por sua vez, sentiu algo quebrar dentro de si. O bilhete anônimo ali presente, era claro das suspeitas que alguém tinha do comandante com o tal soldado, mas não teve coragem de mostrar aquilo para Junmyeon, não naquele momento. O tenente fechou os olhos e, por um instante, desejou que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo.

︾

Naquela manhã de sábado, Yixing acordou mais cedo que o usual.

Era próximo das 5 e meia da manhã quando Yixing saiu do dormitório. O céu ainda estava parcialmente escuro e não ventava. Com os colegas de quarto ainda adormecidos, o Zhang resolveu trocar de roupa, arrumar sua cama e sair para uma caminhada.

Seus fios, já médios, estavam soltos naquele dia, pois não havia por que usar o uniforme completo para uma caminhada casual. O vento leve da alvorada bagunçava seus cabelos de forma descomunal há semanas, uma vez que sempre os mantinha alinhados na presença de seus superiores. No início, incomodava-se com essa exigência — por, em sua opinião, deixá-lo menos atraente — mas agora já não se importava mais. 

Não existia motivo para se importar com aquilo se aqueles fios mal cuidados eram os mesmos que Junmyeon afagara noites atrás.

Encontrava-se novamente imerso nos pensamentos sobre o coreano enquanto contornava mais uma curva da estrada situada em torno do quartel. Não havia um segundo naquele lugar que não se pegasse pensando no comandante de cabelos castanhos e de lábios pequenos. Era um sentimento estranho, púbere e até se arriscaria dizer assustador, mas não deixava de ser extraordinário.

Fazia anos que não se sentia daquele jeito.

Foi entre alguns passos distraídos que Yixing notou uma outra presença à sua frente. No caminho de areia que rodeava a quadra de esportes para os momentos de lazer, o comandante vestia roupas casuais. Ele estava com o cabelo solto assim como o seu e, como diferencial, encontravam-se mais longos. Eles voavam com a brisa da manhã e aquilo era, sem dúvidas, a melhor cena que poderia dar início ao final de semana do soldado.

Pouco hesitante, acelerou o passo até alcançar o comandante, surpreendendo-o ao surgir ao lado dele. Deu a ele um dos seus sorrisos usuais e sentiu a batida falhar — efeito que Junmyeon sempre tinha sobre si — quando o coreano retribuiu o gesto.

— O que faz acordado a essa hora, dez? — Ele perguntou, fazendo a curva junto ao soldado. Caminhavam numa velocidade baixa, mas, ainda assim, maior que a de uma caminhada casual. O Kim tinha um ritmo acelerado por si só, aquilo era algo que o recruta já havia notado fazia algumas semanas.

— Eu diria que foi o destino querendo que eu me encontrasse com você de novo, comandante — respondeu, provocando um sorriso no superior, que lhe deu um empurrão fazendo com que se desequilibrasse. Zhang se recompôs rápido e, numa risada baixa que era acompanhada da do outro, perguntou-lhe o mesmo: 

— E você? O que faz acordado?

— Quando eu passo a noite na base, costumo acordar mais cedo para caminhar. — Ele respondeu, voltando a atenção para o percurso. — Normalmente eu sou o único acordado além dos responsáveis da vigília das 4 e meia até as 6. 

— Entendi. — Yixing respondeu, continuando a correr no ritmo do comandante, que se manteve em silêncio pelos próximos 100 metros adiante enquanto a respiração descompensada de ambos era o único som que preenchia o ambiente. 

O soldado se virou para o coreano, e então, notou que ele olhava para si, o que fez o capitão virar o rosto rápido, claramente envergonhado. Zhang sorriu com aquilo e, de repente, o silêncio que se fez entre eles, antes acompanhado de desconforto, tornou-se algo gostoso e aconchegante. Sem nem mesmo perceber, o sino-coreano se viu rindo baixinho do rosto avermelhado de Junmyeon, o que chamou a atenção do mais velho.

— Está rindo do que, hein? — perguntou, empurrando o recruta mais uma vez

— De nada. Para de me empurrar! — Yixing disse com uma risada, empurrando-o de volta para o lado, de modo que, ao invés de se recompor, o Kim se desequilibrou e caiu sobre a grama perto do trajeto de areia em que pisavam. — Meu deus, desculpa. Se machucou? 

Estava prestes a ajudar o comandante com a mão estendida a ele até que este, num movimento rápido, puxou-lhe com força para si, obrigando o soldado a tombar igualmente sobre o chão, quase que sobre as pernas de Junmyeon. Ambos caíram na gargalhada e, por alguns minutos, o soldado se viu maravilhado pela risada do outro. Enquanto sua risada era extremamente engraçada, a do mais velho era quase delicada. Incrivelmente bonita e absurdamente encantadora. 

Não sabia dizer se a caracterizava daquele jeito por estar apaixonado ou por Junmyeon ser a personificação do que era perfeito para si.

Os minutos que ficaram se encarando foram quase eternos na mente de Zhang, que o admirava como se fosse de fato, a obra mais bela e singular de um museu de arte da França.

— Achou mesmo que eu ia deixar você sair ileso? — O Kim quebrou o silêncio com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

— Achei que meu _rostinho bonito_ fosse o suficiente para você pegar leve comigo, comandante.

O mais velho negou com a cabeça, e então, virou o rosto para o horizonte, onde o Sol ainda nascia timidamente. Deveria ser próximo das 6 e, consequentemente, momento de se reunir com os demais soldados.

— Vai dar o horário. Melhor se apressar e ir para o seu dormitório, dez.

Yixing suspirou e concordou com a cabeça, levantando-se e estendendo a mão ao seu superior, que, daquela vez, aceitou sem puxá-lo para o chão junto de si. Retirou os pedaços de grama que estavam sobre suas vestes e, antes de se virar para o caminho dos dormitórios, encarou Junmyeon mais uma vez. A beleza dele nunca deixaria de fascinar o soldado.

— O que foi? — O comandante perguntou confuso, com um sorriso de canto que era inevitável, uma vez que Zhang também não parava de sorrir para si de forma boba. As covinhas dele eram sua mais nova fraqueza.

— Nada, é que você é muito bonito.

O Kim riu baixinho, pouco se importando com suas bochechas coradas enquanto arrumava os fios curtos e bagunçados do recruta. Não havia mais o porquê de ter vergonha daquele que parecia saber ser a causa de todas as inquietações dentro de si, quando a Yixing já havia sido dado até a permissão de invadir sua sala e beijar-lhe quando bem quisesse.

— Você já terminou o livro? — O coreano perguntou, com as mãos sobre os fios curtos e macios do soldado, que parecia não se importar com as mãos alheias em sua cabeça.

— Ainda estou no começo dele — respondeu, sendo sincero. — Se me permite dizer, ele parece clichê e chato, comandante.

Junmyeon ficou indignado com aquilo. Franziu o cenho e retirou as palmas dos fios de Zhang, colocando-as sobre a própria cintura, suspeitando que aquele comentário da parte do soldado não passava de um blefe. Na verdade, o recruta havia lido apenas a sinopse encontrada no verso da capa e concluiu aquilo a partir dela. Não negaria as expectativas baixas em cima do romance de guerra — afinal, quase todos tinham o mesmo fim —, contudo, sabia que não deveria julgar um livro pela capa, tampouco pela sinopse.

— Leia até o final. O fim é bom. — O comandante parecia confiante ao dizer aquilo, de modo a fazer Yixing se perguntar quantos romances como aquele o Kim já havia lido.

— Eles ficam juntos? — Zhang indagou, sendo repreendido pelo indicador de Junmyeon, colocado sobre seus lábios num gesto para que fizesse silêncio.

— Sem perguntas sobre o fim. Se quer saber dele, leia até o final.

O soldado negou com a cabeça com um sorriso casual, tirando o dedo do Kim dali. Apesar de ter ficado curioso sobre o desenvolvimento da história, não era muito fã de finais em que os protagonistas não ficavam juntos. Negava-se a ler um romance que tivesse um final infeliz ou insatisfatório. Aquele gênero não fazia mesmo o seu tipo. Talvez fosse por isso que desgostasse de tantas histórias daquela categoria.

— Se eles não ficarem juntos, eu vou reclamar. — O recruta já alertou o outro, levemente risonho.

O comandante deu os ombros antes de receber uma mensagem de Kyungsoo, essa que visualizou pelo visor de seu relógio. Continuou com a atenção ali, enquanto terminava de conversar com Yixing.

— Um romance não precisa ter, necessariamente, um final feliz. Senão seria um conto de fadas, não um romance — respondeu, clicando em algumas funções do _smartwatch_ e direcionando o olhar à sala dos oficiais de baixa patente, antes de voltar sua atenção mais uma vez ao recruta, que o observava atento. — Termine o livro, te garanto que vale a pena.

Apertou suavemente o ombro do soldado e se encaminhou para onde fora chamado, parando no meio do trajeto para uma última troca de olhares com o Zhang. Era pouco, mas no ambiente aberto em que estavam, era o suficiente.

Mais tarde, Yixing resolveu ler aquele livro de romance em seu tempo livre.

O cotidiano dos soldados no Terceiro Corpo era menos cansativo e desgastante que o cotidiano do tempo em que passou sob treinamento no antigo batalhão. Agora havia apenas tarefas a serem cumpridas e vigílias desnecessárias — na sua perspectiva — a fazer durante o período da noite. Maiores intervalos e atividades menos pesadas eram pontos ótimos daquela nova rotina que o sino-coreano estava aderindo, e ele deveria estar, significativamente, mais feliz com o exército exigindo menos de si.

Porém, não estava.

Ao mesmo tempo que estava aliviado pelo treinamento extremista ter terminado, Zhang sentia falta de ver o comandante todos os dias durante as manhãs. Agora o via com menos frequência e, quando o via, ele sempre parecia ocupado. Os sorrisos que antes trocavam diariamente agora haviam adquirido uma frequência média de 3 vezes por semana, mas o soldado desfrutava cada segundo daqueles momentos, assim como desfrutava do livro que o coreano lhe emprestara.

 _Suíte_ _francesa_ era um livro escrito por _Irene Némirovsky_ , onde uma donzela de origem francesa hospeda um soldado alemão em sua casa durante a invasão germânica na Segunda Guerra Mundial, em 1940. As notas finais — assim como o recado de Junmyeon naquela folha de papel bege rasgado e colocado nas primeiras páginas do livro — alegavam que se tratava de uma história real, e que a autora foi levada para um campo de concentração e acabou nunca mais encontrando o tal soldado alemão por quem se apaixonou. Yixing sabia que não deveria ter pulado as páginas para ler as notas finais, mas precisava se certificar de que saberia como puxar assunto com o Kim mesmo que a preguiça o tomasse e não conseguisse terminar tal obra.

Contudo, essa em específico lhe dava uma sensação estranha no peito. A sensação não se devia ao romance proibido em si, mas por cada anotação em _hangul_ do comandante, que de página em página, alternava-se com alguma anotação em francês. Yixing não entendia os rascunhos em alfabeto latino, mas sorria com os comentários escritos com um grafite fino em sua língua nativa:

_“Esse Bruno é depravado, parece você, dez. Haha :)”_

Aquele foi um dos comentários escrito num _post it_ bege, ainda no início do livro. A anotação foi colada no cantinho da página, com um desenho de coelhinho na borda da nota. O soldado sorriu com aquilo. Parecia que quanto mais conhecia Kim Junmyeon, mais se apaixonava pelo anjo que estava por trás daquele rosto bonito e severo.

_“Que marido detestável!”_

A anotação estava ainda mais à frente, quando foi descoberto que o tal marido da donzela do livro a traía. O Zhang se viu rindo mais uma vez enquanto imaginava a cara de desgosto do capitão com aquela parte da história. Sabia como lealdade e honestidade eram coisas importantes para o Kim e quase o imaginou jogando o livro no chão lendo aquilo. Ele continuou a leitura e nem notou quando chegou na metade do livro. Havia passado seu tempo livre inteiro lendo aquele romance.

No instante seguinte, os soldados foram chamados para a refeição, e com aquilo, o recruta fechou o livro rapidamente e notou algo cair do meio das páginas. Ele estranhou, mas se abaixou, à procura do que imaginava ser um pedaço de papel. Passou a mão sobre o chão frio até que finalmente encontrou o que havia derrubado, ficando confuso por uma fração de segundo com a gravura que estava marcando uma das páginas do livro.

Era uma foto sua. Recortada de uma das primeiras tiradas durante o treinamento, ainda no antigo batalhão.

Virou o verso da foto e procurou por alguma coisa escrita ali, encontrando apenas uma mensagem em francês, a qual teve que usar o computador de uso geral — este desocupado no momento — para traduzir:

_“Serais-tu le soldat de ma suite française?”_

Franziu o cenho com as primeiras respostas que o navegador lhe dera, só entendendo a frase depois de inseri-la inteira no tradutor:

 _“Seria você, o soldado da minha_ _suíte_ _francesa?”_

E naquele momento, Yixing não pôde pensar num modo de conter o sorriso em seus lábios. Não sabia se Junmyeon havia colocado a foto ali de propósito ou se só havia se esquecido de retirá-la quando o emprestou o livro, mas agora tinha a certeza de que tudo o que sentia era real e, possivelmente, recíproco.

Sim, ele seria o soldado da suíte francesa do Kim. O protagonista de seu amor proibido e aquele que se arriscaria a embarcar naquela montanha russa que seria estar ao lado do soldado destemido que era Zhang Jiashuai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se vocês ficaram curiosos sobre o livro e quiserem um review dele, tem um feito pelo New York Times. Vou deixar o link [aqui](https://www.nytimes.com/2006/04/09/books/review/09gray.html)


	9. Chapitre VIII - Appelle moi par mon nom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Appelle moi par mon nom_ significa, simplesmente, "me chame pelo meu nome."  
>  _....baby when you call my name~_

Falar sobre amor era um assunto delicado para Junmyeon.

Eram apenas quatro letras; uma palavra; um substantivo abstrato que poderia virar verbo com a mudança de uma só vogal: Amor, amar… Ambas variações lhe traziam a mesma essência e a mesma sensação estranha que ele não sabia explicar. Entender aquele sentimento estava simplesmente fora de seu alcance, assim como ceder aos encantos do Zhang estava fora de cogitação nos planos que tinha semanas atrás.

Naquela manhã, quando encontrou Yixing na forma mais próxima da realidade — fora do uniforme, com aquele rostinho ainda um pouco inchado devido ao horário prematuro em que se viram — do outro lado daqueles muros em que estava confinado, soube que era tarde demais, foi o que precisou para sentir o estômago se bagunçar e o peito ser perfurado por mil balas de fogo. Era uma visão que ele queria muito se dar o luxo de ter todas as manhãs e, possivelmente, todos os dias de sua vida.

Estava totalmente enamorado pelo soldado.

Durante todo o dia, questionou-se o que deveria fazer com aquele sentimento florescendo dentro de seu peito. Até então havia negado a todos a possibilidade de estar, verdadeiramente, afeiçoado pelo recruta das covinhas encantadoras e das cantadas depravadas. Tinha prometido a si mesmo que não perderia o foco e tudo o que havia construído com a intenção de dar orgulho ao seu pai.

Mas a companhia do sino-coreano que lhe oferecia mil sorrisos, tornava essa tarefa impossível

Pensando naquilo, arrancava os cabelos sentado à mesa sob a iluminação do sol de fim de tarde quando seu celular tocou, sinalizando uma ligação de sua mãe. Hesitante, ele pensou em rejeitar a chamada e voltar aos seus documentos, pois não queria descontar o estresse em sua mãe tão dócil. Desse modo, assistiu o telefone tocar até o último segundo e soltou um suspiro quando ele finalmente parou.

No entanto, ao vê-la ligar mais uma vez, não pôde deixar de atendê-la. Poderia ser algo sério e Junmyeon estaria sendo irresponsável ao negar uma conversa com a mãe quando ela realmente precisava dele. Colocou o aparelho sobre a orelha e respirou fundo antes de ouvir a voz doce do outro lado da linha.

— Alô? — O comandante iniciou.

— Filho… Como está?

Junmyeon sentia vontade de falar a verdade para sua mãe, mas preocupá-la era o que menos queria.

— Estou… bem. — Mentiu com um sorriso pequeno no rosto, mesmo que ela não pudesse vê-lo.

— Tem certeza? — Ele sabia que ela diria isso. Afinal, era sua mãe. Ela o conhecia como ninguém, até mais que seu pai.

Ele até cogitou continuar sustentando aquela mentira, mas sabia que seria em vão. A senhora Kim, apesar de sempre respeitar o espaço que Junmyeon pedia, preocupava-se demais com o filho, e ele não queria vê-la com a pressão alta ou algum problema relacionado a estresse por sua causa.

— Não… — admitiu por fim, com a mão sobre a testa enquanto ouvia um suspiro da mãe do outro lado da linha. Ela sorria por ele não ter insistido em tentar enganá-la.

— Sabe filho... suas mentiras podem até ter convencido seu pai, mas nunca me convenceram. Você é péssimo mentindo, Junmyeon. — Ela disse, fazendo o Kim sorrir involuntariamente. — Aliás, até hoje não sei como ele nunca suspeitou do porquê de você ter escolhido ir pra escola militar ao invés de começar a dar aula.

Aquilo fez o coração dele parar por uma fração de segundo. Seu pai havia partido acreditando que Junmyeon amava servir ao país assim como ele amou, mas na verdade o Kim não tinha aquela devoção pela profissão por causa do amor ao serviço, e sim pelo amor ao pai. O sonho do comandante era seguir com a licenciatura em Música que havia conseguido, mas, quando o pai adoeceu e sugeriu-lhe que ingressasse para ser tão bom quanto ele foi em servir ao país, o filho não teve coragem de negar o que acreditava ser um pedido.

Vê-lo sorrir radiante em cada visita que fazia ao hospital vestido com a farda era, sem dúvidas, o que fez toda sua formação rígida e severa valer a pena.

— Eu também não, mamãe. — Suspirou mais uma vez, desistindo definitivamente de olhar os documentos enquanto falava com a mais velha. Era em vão tentar prestar atenção neles quando estava absorto em seus pensamentos sobre o pai.

Em seguida, foi estabelecido um silêncio na ligação, mas a senhora Kim sabia que aquilo era normal quando se tratava do filho. Junmyeon sempre foi melhor com palavras escritas do que ditas e, por isso, sempre pensava bastante antes de falar sobre algo consigo, até mesmo nas cartas que ele mandava para o hospital era assustadoramente direto e claro.

— Mãe? — Ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio. Os olhos estavam marejados pelo medo dos pensamentos quanto ao pai.

— Sim, filho?

— Você acha que o papai teria orgulho de mim agora? — perguntou com a voz trêmula, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem sobre os papéis que não deveriam ser molhados.

— E por que não teria, Junmyeon? — Ela disse num tom calmo, ouvindo o filho fungar do outro lado da linha.

— Eu... — Ele inspirou fundo, tentando deixar a respiração mais estável. Não poderia dizer a ela a verdade por inteiro. Não ainda. Desse modo, resolveu omitir algumas informações, mas, ainda assim, abriu seu coração à mais velha. — Eu não sei se vou continuar aqui. Eu quero dar aula de música, mãe. Eu quero poder me apaixonar sem culpa, mas não posso fazer nada disso aqui…

A mãe de Junmyeon arregalou os olhos do outro lado da linha. Tinha os lábios entreabertos e o coração apertado. Não por ser algo ruim, pelo contrário, era algo muito bom. Ela sempre se preocupou com o jeito que ele se importava mais com os desejos do marido falecido, do que com os próprios, e ouvir aquilo havia sido um alívio para seu coração. Seu filho, que sempre quis seguir na carreira da música, finalmente voltaria a seguir os sonhos dele, e não os do pai.

Em contrapartida, Junmyeon soluçava baixo na ligação. Não sabia ao certo se estava tomando uma decisão errada, mas queria deixar estabelecido à mãe sobre a possibilidade de ser expulso dali caso o descobrissem, mesmo que não estivesse dizendo a ela os riscos que estava correndo com os encontros que tinha com o Zhang. No entanto, não estava mentindo quando dizia querer dar aulas, como sempre sonhou. Ser uma pessoa normal, com o emprego que almejava e com alguém como Yixing ao seu lado era algo que o Kim passou a desejar a partir do momento em que se permitiu apaixonar pelo recruta. Estava confinado naquele quartel já fazia mais de 10 anos e conhecer aquele soldado foi como descobrir um novo mundo. Nunca havia considerado a possibilidade de passar a vida ao lado de algo — ou melhor, alguém — que não fosse feito de papéis ou de tecidos camuflados. 

— Acha que o papai se decepcionaria comigo se eu saísse daqui, mãe?

A senhora Kim suspirou do outro lado da linha, limpando os olhos — que agora se encontravam úmidos — com a manga da camisa que usava. Amava demais seu filho e se impressionava cada vez mais com o quão altruísta ele era. Desde sempre pensava no pai antes dele mesmo.

— Meu amor, não se lembra do que ele te disse naquela noite? — A mais velha questionou e Junmyeon negou com a cabeça, mesmo que ela não pudesse ver. Contudo, era uma pergunta retórica. — Ele disse que te ama e que te quer feliz, apenas. Nós sempre tivemos orgulho de você, filho, sendo você um soldado como seu pai, ou não.

Assim que a mãe lhe fez a pergunta, o comandante se lembrou do que antes não parecia claro em suas memórias — que estavam repletas de cobrança de si mesmo e centralizadas no jeito que o pai queria que ele fosse. Junmyeon se lembrou do sorriso do mais velho na maca daquele hospital, dizendo exatamente as palavras proferidas por sua mãe. Havia acabado de se formar e o pai o olhava com tanto orgulho que, por um momento, o Kim pensou que ele estivesse orgulhoso apenas pelo fato de ter seguido a profissão que o homem queria, mas as palavras não foram aquelas. Foram outras:

_“Sempre vou ter muito orgulho de te ter como filho, Junmyeon. Você tem um coração nobre, e é por isso que eu tenho orgulho de você. Nunca se esqueça disso, tá bom?”_

O comandante não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas naquele momento, molhando toda a manga escura de seu uniforme com o choro. A mãe, ao telefone, estava num estado semelhante. Havia aguardado por anos pelo momento em que o filho percebesse que não precisava se submeter ao sonho do pai para que eles o amassem.

Junmyeon carregava a vida tão almejada por seu pai quando, de fato, nunca a havia desejado. 

Naquele momento, ele só queria sentir tudo o que Yixing proporcionava ao seu sistema nervoso, do rubor no rosto aos intensos arrepios. Queria descobrir, aos poucos, como cada sorriso do soldado conseguia transformar seus dias mais cansativos, em coloridos novamente, assim como cada provocação conseguia lhe causar risadas, mesmo quando não tinha graça.

— Seu pai te amaria mesmo sendo o músico que sempre quis ser, Junmyeon — Ela disse convicta, ouvindo o soluço do filho cessar. — Tenho certeza que ele amaria, principalmente, ver você feliz, acima de tudo.

O comandante respirou fundo, finalmente soltando uma risadinha baixa ao se lembrar das várias vezes que sorriu nos últimos dias. O jeito que aquele homem dois anos mais novo que si o abordou, com certeza faria sua mãe dar várias risadas.

— Mesmo sabendo que quem me faz feliz é um cara que me empurra e me faz cair no chão? — O Kim mais novo riu com aquela recordação, imaginando a reação da mãe caso soubesse de todas as vezes em que o recruta o derrubara.

— Como assim um cara que te empurra, Junmyeon? — Ela perguntou indignada, ouvindo a risada gostosa do filho do outro lado da linha. Era algo que não ouvia há anos. — O que você anda aprontando?

— Bem, eu nada, mas ele quase foi expulso daqui — murmurou, retirando os óculos e passando a mão sobre os olhos ardidos devido às lágrimas recentes.

Se Junmyeon visse o sorriso travesso que a mãe esboçava naquele exato momento, ele não teria hesitado tanto em contar a ela sobre Yixing. Apesar da voz — falsamente — irritada na chamada, a senhora Kim se encontrava imensamente feliz com o jeito que o filho falava do aparentemente companheiro. Nunca o tinha visto falar de alguém com um tom tão leve — apesar de serem palavras que alegavam insolência da parte do _futuro genro._

— E eu vou conhecer ele? — Ela perguntou com expectativa, fazendo o filho sorrir para o teto, ponto este que observava.

— Talvez. — Ele estendeu os braços para o alto, mesmo que não o pudesse alcançar o topo do cômodo. — É tudo meio incerto ainda, mas com ele me sinto o próprio papai te conhecendo. A mesma ladainha que ele costumava falar sobre você quando jovem, mamãe.

— _A mais bela musa dos cabelos negros brilhantes e olhos castanhos como avelãs douradas…_ — A mais velha ditou a frase decorada, fazendo o Kim rir do outro lado da linha. — Seu pai era cafona Junmyeon, não faça isso com o menino.

— Acredite mãe, ele é pior — provocou uma risada na mulher, que tinha o coração quente por saber que o filho parecia verdadeiramente apaixonado. Era um alívio para a mãe saber que Junmyeon havia se permitido se apaixonar por alguém, logo ele que sempre a disse que não precisava daquilo.

O Kim sempre foi alguém introspectivo, e saber que ele teria outra pessoa com quem compartilhar as felicidades e angústias, era satisfatório para a senhora Kim. Estava feliz e sabia que seu marido também estaria.

︾

O caminho até a sala de Junmyeon não era tão longo, mas não chegava a ser curto.

A verdadeira dificuldade que existia de caminhar de seu dormitório até lá, eram os oficiais que encontrava no caminho. Sempre tentava desviar deles para passar despercebido e temia que, em algum momento, fosse impossível fugir dos questionamentos caso o encontrassem ali, totalmente suspeito, caminhando às três da manhã vestido de uniforme, mas sem um fuzil em mãos e fora do posto de vigília.

Só não esperava que aquela fosse a hora.

— Soldado dez? — A voz familiar soou como um barulho de gatilho, fazendo o recruta paralisar onde estava e respirar fundo antes de se virar para trás e olhar para o dono da voz que lhe chamava. Os olhos estavam apertados e Yixing não sabia onde enfiar a cara, mas, com certeza, seria em algum lugar escondido de quem o chamara.

— Sim? — respondeu, virando-se e sorrindo de lado, observando a feição severa do tenente Byun permanecer inalterada.

— Posso saber o que faz fora do dormitório a essa hora?

O soldado tentou pensar rápido. Sempre foi bom com respostas ligeiras e improvisos, mas, aquela em específico, não estava sendo uma situação muito fácil de se contornar.

— Eu estava… — Pensou mais um pouco. Era difícil achar uma desculpa boa o suficiente para enganar o Byun, que parecia cortá-lo com o olhar afiado, como se soubesse quando o soldado estava mentindo — indo buscar o fuzil que eu deixei no posto, tenente.

Baekhyun franziu o cenho, de certo pouco convencido com a mentira de Yixing. Contudo, sem outra opção, apenas o deixou passar. Deu um tapinha sobre as costas do Zhang e se virou para o caminho que seguia antes, ajustando o casaco verde musgo que tinha vestido.

— Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez. — Ouviu o oficial murmurar por cima do ombro, já um pouco distante, fazendo o recruta engolir em seco e concordar com a cabeça enquanto observava a figura do tenente se afastar até que sua silhueta não pudesse mais ser facilmente reconhecida.

O soldado seguiu então o caminho até o posto de vigília com o intuito de despistá-lo, olhando para trás constantemente até que Baekhyun sumisse em alguma curva do horizonte. Quando o tenente já estava fora do seu campo de visão, desviou a rota para o meio da floresta, por onde caminhou metros até encontrar a varanda da sala de Junmyeon. Daquela vez, o comandante não estava ali, mas era possível ver as costas dele pela porta aberta.

Avistou a corda pendurada no galho da mesma forma que deixou dias atrás e resolveu usá-la como da última vez. Escalou a árvore se aproveitando da aderência do tronco com a sola do calçado que usava e logo se viu sobre o chão de madeira daquela sacada, inclinando a cabeça para a direita a fim de observar melhor a figura do Kim pela abertura presente na porta de correr que dava acesso à sala. Apesar de só conseguir ver os tecidos escuros que cobriam as costas do comandante, podia notar que o corpo dele estava levemente inclinado para a frente, enquanto a destra segurava um papel bege com alguns escritos. Então, a passos silenciosos, Yixing foi até o coreano e, por trás, levou ambas as mãos às pálpebras de Junmyeon, surpreendendo-se ao sentir duas superfícies de vidro ao invés da pele macia do superior.

— Dez, você vai sujar as minhas lentes… — O comandante disse rindo baixinho, ainda com a visão obstruída pelas mãos do soldado, que as retirou dali logo em seguida. — O que faz aqui? — perguntou tombando a cabeça para trás, de forma que a nuca se encostasse no peito alheio. 

O olhar de Junmyeon, mesmo que embaçado, admirava o queixo de Yixing, visto que era a única visão que poderia ter naquela perspectiva. Mesmo naquele ângulo, o soldado tinha os mais belos detalhes na opinião do comandante. O pomo de adão dele era marcado, assim como os traços do rosto, entre os quais estavam os olhos amendoados e escuros, que observavam o Kim com a mesma intensidade que este fazia com o Zhang.

— Encontrei isso. — O soldado retirou a foto que havia caído dentre as páginas do livro que lhe fora emprestado, do bolso do uniforme, fazendo o rosto do capitão corar. — É a sua letra, não?

— Veio pedir pela tradução? — perguntou com um sorriso envergonhado, sentindo as mãos do recruta acariciarem sua cintura enquanto Yixing ria baixinho, negando com a cabeça à pergunta de Junmyeon.

— Eu já sei a tradução, Junmyeon — murmurou, virando o rosto para a esquerda para alcançar a boca do comandante, onde deixou um selar demorado antes de dar-lhe mais um de seus sorrisos apaixonados. — Sabe que no livro o amor do Bruno com a Lucille é proibido, não sabe?

Era óbvio que Junmyeon sabia, senão não teria feito tal comparação. Contudo, apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sem verbalizar nada. Na verdade, ele até tentou, mas nenhum som saiu. Não quando os braços do Zhang o empurraram — gentilmente — para o sofá próximo à mesa, de modo que o fizesse sentar ali. Havia notado que o soldado era extremamente forte, e vê-lo daquela forma era a mais nova fraqueza do Kim.

— Sim… — O comandante respondeu à pergunta anterior enquanto presenciava as mãos do sino-coreano retirarem os óculos de seu rosto, deixando sua visão levemente embaçada. — Dez, eu não consigo te ver muito bem sem o óculos… — murmurou baixinho, virando-se de modo que conseguisse avistar a silhueta embaçada de Yixing indo até as cortinas e as fechando.

O Zhang, então, voltou-se para o coreano e sentou-se sobre o colo deste, logo aproximando seu rosto do de Junmyeon a uma distância em que não exigisse óculos ou lentes para que o Kim conseguisse admirar os detalhes de sua face. O coração do comandante disparava com cada movimento do corpo alheio perto do seu enquanto o olhar do sino-coreano parecia deleitar-se sobre o do semelhante. Era como se estivessem hipnotizados um pelo outro.

— E agora? — Yixing praticamente sussurrou a pergunta, com o rosto perigosamente próximo ao de Junmyeon. O Kim jurou a si mesmo que aquele soldado era o mais belo que já havia visto. Ele ficava absurdamente provocante sobre suas pernas e com aquele sorriso que, em conjunto com a voz baixa e aveludada, acabava com todas as estruturas do capitão.

— Dez… — respondeu num volume quase inaudível, colocando as mãos sobre as laterais do rosto do recruta enquanto o próprio olhar já entregava o quanto estava apaixonado por Yixing. Estava praticamente inebriado pela beleza dele.

— Me chame de _Jiashuai,_ Junmyeon — respondeu no mesmo tom, calando o comandante com um beijo lento antes que ele pudesse protestar. Seus lábios deslizavam de forma gentil e sem pressa sobre os do mais velho, que, ora ou outra, via-se sorrindo entre o beijo com aquela sensação estranha no peito, a qual já não era tão incomum quando na presença de Zhang. Os rostos estavam quentes e, consequentemente, o beijo também adquiriu uma temperatura semelhante. As línguas se entrelaçavam ainda timidamente, do mesmo modo que deixava ambos envergonhados quando se encararam com os olhos semicerrados no fim do ósculo, não tardando em iniciarem outro.

Junmyeon sentiu todos os sentidos de seu corpo serem aguçados pelas mãos mornas de Yixing quando ele se dispôs a desabotoar delicadamente cada um dos botões de seu uniforme. As mãos do soldado eram significativamente maiores que as suas, assim como ágeis ao despi-lo.

— _Jiashuai…_ — murmurou como resposta ao que o Zhang havia solicitado em um momento anterior, enquanto o recruta dava um intervalo entre os selares demorados que deixava sobre o pescoço do capitão. O sino-coreano sorriu ao ouvir o Kim sussurrando seu nome daquele jeito tão arrastado e em seguida, afastou-se da região para observá-lo com os lábios pequenos entreabertos enquanto o soldado terminava de se desfazer de todos os botões da camisa dele. O comandante ficava lindo com os lábios inchados e marcados pelos próprios dentes.

— Soa tão bonito quando você diz, Myeon… — respondeu baixinho antes de colar sua boca à dele mais uma vez, permitindo que suas mãos sentissem o calor da pele do comandante enquanto desfazia-se da camiseta que antes cobria o corpo do Kim.

Sem se afastar de Junmyeon em nenhum momento, ele levou as mãos até a nuca do mais velho, bagunçando os fios macios do comandante que, por sua vez, descia as mãos do rosto de Yixing, para os ombros.

Independente do clima que estava fazendo lá fora, a única sensação presente no corpo de Kim era calor. O peito praticamente ardia em chamas com cada um dos beijos, arfares e deslizar de dígitos do soldado sobre sua derme morna. Em algum momento, o fervor do corpo de ambos tomou proporções as quais era impossível manter os demais tecidos sem que estes se queimassem, e por isso, eles foram descartados rapidamente, mas não de uma maneira bruta.

Com Junmyeon, Yixing não tinha nenhuma pressa. Naquela madrugada, ele poderia assistir em câmera lenta cada um dos movimentos do comandante. Desde a mão a retirar o uniforme do recruta até a cena em que ele mesmo despia o oficial que tanto preencheu seus pensamentos desde o momento em que pisou no antigo batalhão.

— Você fica tão lindo desse jeito… — O soldado sussurrou entre os beijos que o permitiam degustar do sabor doce dos lábios do Kim quando teve o coreano na forma mais pura, assim como ele próprio. O corpo de Junmyeon era uma verdadeira obra de Michelangelo _,_ mas o foco de Zhang estava nas reações dele; no rosto; nos cabelos; nos lábios; na pele que se arrepiava por inteiro com os toques do soldado. O capitão estava uma completa bagunça, a qual o autor era ninguém mais ninguém menos que o próprio recruta.

Sem dúvidas, a bagunça mais linda que Jiashuai já vira.

— Não tão lindo quanto você… — Foi a única coisa que ouviu os lábios do coreano proferirem de maneira abafada, antes de serem tomados mais uma vez, abafando os sons de prazer do soldado, que se permitiu sentir o superior naquela noite como nunca imaginou poder sentir antes. As vozes sôfregas; os elogios quase confidenciados; o suor compartilhado pela pele de ambos; o olhar que compartilharam e até a forma a qual se desfizeram um no outro trazia um significado a mais, não era só algo passageiro.

Não sabia se era cedo demais para dizer aquilo, mas era quase certeza de que não se tratava apenas de prazer. Os sorrisos, a gentileza no ato e todo o cuidado os entregava por inteiro:

Era amor.

︾

As mãos de Kyungsoo tremiam sobre o balcão. Não poderia acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir.

Era madrugada de segunda quando Baekhyun chegou na sala que dividiam e perguntou-lhe sobre Yixing. O tenente nunca havia aberto a boca para soltar uma palavra sobre o sino-coreano até então, por isso, foi inevitável que o Do se sentisse extremamente inseguro e medroso. Temia que o pior tivesse acontecido, mas não queria acreditar naquilo.

No entanto, era impossível não acreditar quando o Byun parecia certo de suas observações.

_“O vi caminhar sem um fuzil ontem próximo da sala dos oficiais de alta patente, mas o horário da vigília a qual ele estava escalado era mais cedo. Achei estranho, mas não informe nosso comandante, ele parece ter um certo favoritismo pelo Zhang.”_

Aquelas palavras de Baekhyun ainda martelavam constantemente em sua cabeça, quase em conjunto com o manuscrito anônimo. O papel continuava na mesma gaveta em que Kyungsoo o jogara dias atrás, quando não teve a coragem de entregá-lo a Junmyeon.

Ele levou a mão trêmula até o gaveteiro e retirou a folha amassada de lá, lendo o _hangul_ apressado do autor anônimo dizer claramente o que ele mais temia ser descoberto.

_“Tenente, se me permite dizer, acredito ter visto a silhueta de nosso comandante numa cena de afeição com algum de nossos soldados. Peço que mantenha o sigilo por ora, mas também que se atente. Homossexualidade é inadmissível no exército e tenho certeza de que Choi acredite nos mesmos princípios que nós.”_

— Merda! — Praticamente gritou, jogando aquele pedaço de papel no chão com força. Era frustrante ter ouvido Chanyeol e agora ser espectador do show que mais queria evitar.

Kyungsoo tinha a missão de proteger Junmyeon e havia falhado. Falhado como amigo, como irmão e agora estaria falhando como soldado por compactuar com aquela ideia de romance proibido entre o Kim e Yixing.

Num momento importuno, ele ouviu batidas na sua porta e se manteve em silêncio até ouvir a voz do sargento Park do outro lado. Havia o chamado ali porque, infelizmente, o homem que o havia feito tomar as decisões das quais se arrependia, era o único com quem poderia falar sobre aquilo.

— Entra.

E assim que o mais alto adentrou a sala, o tenente pegou o papel do chão e o jogou com força em Chanyeol, atingindo o rosto dele.

— O que é isso? — O sargento indagou, confuso enquanto pegava a folha no ar.

— Resultado de _te ouvir_ — disse completamente irritado, puxando os cabelos com uma lufada de ar enquanto o sargento abria o bilhete amassado, sentindo a batida falhar do mesmo modo que a de Kyungsoo havia falhado quando recebeu tal mensagem.

— Ele falou com o Major? — Park perguntou com os olhos arregalados, fazendo o Do se virar para ele com a sobrancelha cerrada, numa expressão nem um pouco amigável. O semblante dele estava ainda pior do que no dia em que Chanyeol o enfrentara pela primeira vez.

Porém, neste momento era mais grave, pois sabia que Kyungsoo tinha razão.

— Acho que não, ainda não. Ele não tinha quem acusar. Além disso, ao que parece, ele não certeza do que viu. — O tenente respirou fundo, puxando os cabelos para trás. — Mas Baekhyun suspeita de Yixing. Não vai demorar para que eles liguem os pontos e Junmyeon seja mandado à cadeia.

Chanyeol encarou mais uma vez o papel e voltou seu olhar ao outro homem, que agora tinha os olhos cobertos pelas próprias palmas. Kyungsoo estava preocupado e, possivelmente, a um fio de explodir de estresse. O sargento sabia que ele não estava de acordo com aquilo desde o início, e vê-lo frustrado por ter seguido seus conselhos era incômodo, de certa forma.

— Chanyeol, eu não consigo… — sussurrou, sentando-se na poltrona com o tronco inclinado e as mãos ainda sobre o rosto. Seu coração estava acelerado e a adrenalina de agora pouco ainda lhe dava efeitos colaterais. Era insuportável ver a felicidade de Junmyeon desaparecer na mesma velocidade em que surgiu. — Eu não consigo imaginar Junmyeon numa cela, isolado, entre vários delinquentes… Ele tem um coração tão bom…

Retirou as mãos do rosto e jogou o peso sobre o encosto do estofado, respirando de maneira calma e profunda para que recuperasse a tranquilidade. Park entendia a angústia dele. Afinal, sabia os riscos que Yixing correria se persistisse com aquilo.

Mas também sabia que as consequências enfrentadas por Junmyeon seriam piores.

— Kyungsoo… — Permitiu-se abaixar ao lado dele, que estava sentado encarando o teto. Chanyeol sabia que o tenente só fazia aquilo para as lágrimas não escorrerem pelas maçãs do rosto. — Junmyeon vai ficar bem, ele sabe o que está fazendo.

— Como sabe disso, Chanyeol? — Ele se virou para o amigo, fungando. — Ele não sabe o que está fazendo! Se Son ou Baekhyun deixarem algo escapar, ele vai…

— Kyungsoo, eu falei com ele — O sargento disse num tom seguro, colocando a mão sobre a dele, que se apoiava em cima do braço do assento. — Estávamos conversando sobre Yixing e acabamos discutindo sobre isso. Ele disse que gosta do Zhang e não se importa de ser expulso daqui. Como eu te disse, ele sabe o que está fazendo.

O amigo o olhou descrente com as palavras dele, rindo de deboche depois de longos minutos o encarando. Esperava que o Park dissesse que tudo aquilo era uma piada, mas, aparentemente, não era.

— Então quer dizer que ele comenta as coisas com você e comigo não? — Riu em escárnio. Os olhos estavam vermelhos e não fitavam o sargento, mas sim algum ponto aleatório da sala. — Ótimo. Além de inconsequente, Junmyeon virou ingrato. 

— Quer que ele confie em você para falar sobre isso como, se toda vez em que vocês se encontram fala mal do Jiashuai? — perguntou sério, arqueando as sobrancelhas enquanto falava com eleo — Ele não tem com quem falar sobre o Zhang. Só eu e você sabemos disso. Se você não quer ouvir, ele vai falar com quem? Com as paredes?

O tenente abriu a boca para responder algo, mas por fim, apenas se calou. Mesmo que doesse saber que o Kim conversava sobre o tipo de assunto que costumava conversar consigo, com o Park, Kyungsoo tinha de admitir que realmente não estava o deixando à vontade para comentar sobre o soldado. Era claro em seu rosto a insatisfação a cada vez que o nome do sino-coreano era citado num diálogo. Do não o odiava por tirar Junmyeon de si, mas por colocá-lo em perigo.

Assim que Chanyeol percebeu o quanto havia sido duro com o tenente, resolveu quebrar o silêncio, abaixando-se próximo dos joelhos alheios e apoiando o queixo sobre um deles, enquanto o observava de baixo. Kyungsoo tinha a sobrancelha grossa franzida e parecia estar prestes a interrogar o Park se este não tivesse se pronunciado primeiro:

— Você não consegue se imaginar na situação dele? — Soltou baixo, com os olhos erguidos para o mais velho.

Do franziu ainda mais o cenho em resposta, totalmente confuso.

— Você diz, à beira de ser expulso daqui?

— Não, Kyungsoo. — Riu baixinho das habilidades de interpretação de Kyungsoo, o que fez o tenente amenizar a expressão de desconfiança que tinha no rosto. — Digo, você não consegue se imaginar apaixonado por alguém que não poderia estar? Apaixonado por uma pessoa que seu melhor amigo desgosta e que poderia fazer você perder o próprio emprego?

Do se viu engolindo em seco enquanto a expressão desconfiada se transformava em algo próximo do cabisbaixo. Sentiu-se culpado por não estar apoiando o Kim como de fato, deveria estar. Havia prometido ficar sempre com ele, mas ali, quando o amigo estava precisando de si, havia o abandonado. Triste com aquele pensamento, viu-se permitindo que algumas lágrimas saíssem de seus olhos, sendo socorrido pela expressão preocupada de Chanyeol. O sargento soube ali que era, definitivamente, péssimo com palavras.

— E-ei, não precisa chorar… — disse preocupado, levantando-se e colocando a mão no rosto do colega de trabalho.

— Eu não tinha pensado assim. — Kyungsoo tampou o rosto, não deixando que Park percebesse seus olhos vermelhos, mesmo que este já tivesse notado o par de lágrimas que havia escorrido dali há pouco — Mas ainda não faz sentido pra mim…

— O quê? Sobre ele se arriscar tanto pelo Shuai? — perguntou, recebendo um assentir com a cabeça da parte do tenente. Chanyeol soltou uma risada fraca e se lembrou da imagem de Junmyeon pedindo-lhe várias desculpas pelo dia em que havia quase batido nele pela preocupação com Yixing, que, de acordo com a mentira malfeita por si, estava supostamente perdido no acampamento. — Nunca notou o jeito que eles se olham, Do?

Kyungsoo se viu lembrando da vez em que flagrou ambos caídos no chão depois do treino com as redes de escalada. Eles ainda não haviam dito nada um para o outro, mas, ali mesmo, o tenente soube que havia perigo. Agora ele entendia o porquê.

— Você sabia que o Yixing queria algo com o Myeon, não é? — perguntou ao juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça, fazendo o Park ficar sem o que responder.

— Veja bem, senhor… — disse num tom um pouco mais profissional, sendo encarado com desdém pelo Do. — Em minha defesa, eu tentei impedir Yixing pelo menos cinco vezes.

— Não sei se acredito em você… — Kyungsoo espremeu os olhos, segurando a risada ao presenciar o rosto aflito de Chanyeol. — Ei, relaxa. Não vou te punir nem nada. Não é como se adiantasse de algo agora.

Assim, o sargento suspirou aliviado, sentindo um leve esquentar no peito ao notar como o sorriso de Do parecia ter um formato de coração. Diferente do que vinha pensado ao longo dos anos em que o desejava à distância, Kyungsoo era humano. Ele chorava; arrependia-se; cometia erros e também fazia brincadeiras bobas.

Pela primeira vez, o coração acelerado de Chanyeol se devia a _Do Kyungsoo_ , e não ao _tenente_ Do ou _veterano_ Do.

Naquela madrugada, o Park descobriu que era possível se desapaixonar e depois se apaixonar novamente por alguém enquanto Kyungsoo descobriu que talvez, os conselhos do sargento não fossem tão ruins assim. Tivesse o escutado ou não, uma hora ou outra Junmyeon acabaria com Yixing. Aquilo estava escrito nas estrelas.

E foi nisso que acreditou quando se deitou naquela noite, mesmo sabendo que, cedo ou tarde, eles seriam descobertos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaria de usar esse espaço aqui para dizer que ponderei bastante entre colocar ou não _lemon_ nesse capítulo. Conversei com algumas pessoas e, desse modo, cheguei a conclusão de que não faria muito sentido colocar algo explícito num ambiente tão complexo e um plot tão "maduro," se é que assim posso chamá-lo.  
> Espero que vocês compreendam a minha escolha.


	10. Chapitre IX - Tous les visages de l'amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Tous les visages de l'amour_ é o nome da música que o Junmyeon canta no primeiro capítulo, não sei se vocês se lembram.  
> Significa "Todas as faces do amor"  
> 

_“Toi sois mon espoir sois mon destin_  
_(Tu, és minha esperança, és meu destino)_

_J'ai si peur de mes lendemains_  
_(Eu tenho tanto medo dos meus amanhãs)_

_Montre à mon âme sans secours_  
_(Mostra à minha alma sem socorro)_

_Tous les visages de l'amour._  
_(Todas as faces do amor)”_

_Charles Aznavour_

Não importava quantos romances Junmyeon tivesse lido ou quantas cartas de amor que seu pai escrevera para sua mãe tivesse visto. Estar apaixonado era algo completamente diferente de tudo o que já havia experimentado ou lido.

Na realidade, o Kim nunca havia cogitado de fato, apaixonar-se por alguém daquela maneira. Quando descobriu sua sexualidade — em um momento em que já estava decidido a ingressar no exército —, ele abdicou a qualquer possibilidade de viver um romance. Afinal, era algo impossível naquele ambiente rigidamente homofóbico em que acreditava ter que viver pelo resto de sua vida. Junmyeon seria o excelente comandante que seu pai sempre quis que ele fosse; alguém que seguisse os passos dele e servisse o país do mesmo modo que o senhor Kim fez e, se estivesse vivo, faria. Para o capitão, acima de um romance idealizado, era mais importante fazer os gostos do pai.

O Kim nunca havia notado que, acima de tudo, seu pai gostaria que ele fosse feliz.

A cada dia que se passava, ele se via gradativamente mais encantado com os detalhes de Yixing, que sempre lhe dava o melhor sorriso que tinha. O sorriso daquele novato era único, e não sabia se dizia isso por estar levemente apaixonado por ele ou por ele definitivamente ter um sorriso lindo. Zhang tinha as covinhas mais adoráveis do mundo, estas que só apareciam quando a curvatura se fazia presente nos lábios dele. Lábios estes que, _ah_ , eram uma completa perdição para Junmyeon. Não conseguiria descrever com palavras o quanto se derretia nos braços daquele homem quando aquela boca se encontrava com a sua, deixando todos seus sentidos à flor da pele, tal como seu coração, que batia num ritmo totalmente descomunal. Era estranho, mas de algum modo incrivelmente delicioso.

Yixing parecia, aos poucos, mostrar ao comandante cada uma das faces presentes no amor.

Foi daquele jeito que Junmyeon conheceu a pior delas.

Estava no caminho de volta à sua sala quando ouviu um barulho próximo aos dormitórios dos recrutas. Desconfiado, ele se aproximou do lugar donde provinha os sons até que eles pudessem ser audíveis de maneira nítida por seus ouvidos. Ouviu então a voz de um dos soldados e estranhou o barulho similar ao de algo pesado contra a porta de aço presente na garagem. Aproximou-se um pouco mais e enfim, notou a presença de não só uma figura, mas duas. Pareciam ser dois soldados brigando.

— Você não me engana, _seu merda._ — Escutou mais um estrondo, notando o corpo do rapaz que estava no chão ser pressionado com força contra a porta de aço pelo soldado que o xingava. Junmyeon não conseguiu reconhecer o rosto dele pela visão do outro recruta tampá-lo, mas sabia que deveria intervir naquilo antes que alguém se machucasse de verdade. — Acha mesmo que não notei o jeito que você sorri pro nosso comandante?

Porém, no instante em que ouviu a menção de seu cargo entre a briga, o corpo de Junmyeon paralisou, impedindo-o de sair do lugar em que estava. Sua mente logo formulou diversos pensamentos, todos eles retratando as piores chances possíveis, o que quase fez com que suas pernas perdessem as forças e ele acabasse no chão. Entretanto, tentou não pensar na possibilidade de ser Yixing o cara que estava sendo agredido diante seus olhos e se aproximou um pouco mais da cena, forçando a vista e encontrando a pior de suas hipóteses ali. _Era mesmo o Zhang_. Ele estava sendo segurado pelo outro recruta através da farda e parecia não se esforçar em resistir às palavras ou à força do desconhecido contra si.

O Kim queria ir correndo até lá, mas suas pernas, ainda travadas, agora pareciam menos firmes. Seu coração estava sendo perfurado com a cena da lateral do rosto de Yixing naquele tom vermelho que o comandante nunca teria coragem de deixar em alguém.

— Você é repugnante, é nojento. — As palavras eram cuspidas rudemente no rosto daquele a quem Junmyeon queria mais proteger. Ele viu o soldado dez virar a face para o lado oposto com a finalidade de não ter a saliva desgostosa do outro recruta sobre a pele, mas foi em vão. — Você não deveria estar aqui. Deveria deixar o comandante em paz, _seu viado de merda._ Ele não precisa que você o contamine com a sua doença. O país não precisa de soldados como você.

Não conseguia mais assistir sem interferir, então Junmyeon sentiu as pernas finalmente destravarem e se movimentou rápido para aquela direção. No entanto, antes que pudesse se aproximar dos soldados, teve o braço segurado com força por alguém atrás de si. Ele se virou em reflexo e viu Chanyeol, não entendendo nem um pouco o porquê de o sargento o segurar com tanta força. Tentou se soltar, mas aquilo parecia fazer o aperto do Park ficar ainda mais firme. O capitão o olhou confuso, esperando que ele dissesse algo ou que ao menos, soltasse-lhe.

— Comandante, não. — O sargento disse num sussurro, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto enquanto apertava ainda mais o braço do Kim. — Você não pode interferir.

Junmyeon franziu o cenho e tentou se soltar mais uma vez, sendo este ato falho.

— Você quer mesmo que eu assista isso e não faça nada? — perguntou num tom irritado, mas ainda baixo. Não fazia sentido Chanyeol falar aquilo para si, afinal, ele era o melhor amigo de Yixing. — Você vai mesmo me segurar e deixar seu melhor amigo ser socado por um homofóbico infeliz, Chanyeol?

A expressão enfurecida do capitão só somava com a força que ele aplicava em outra tentativa de se soltar do sargento, mais uma vez sem sucesso. O Park era estranhamente mais forte do que aparentava ser. Ele o segurava com força, de modo que as veias do braço sobressaltavam, acompanhadas da expressão de tristeza do sargento ao ver o colega de trabalho se debater com tanta frustração em seu aperto. 

— Se você interferir, estará indo contra a ideologia do sistema. — Ele explicou, fazendo o Kim parar a tentativa de se libertar, confuso. — Se você defender o Yixing, estará compactuando com práticas homossexuais no quartel, Junmyeon. Estará indo contra o artigo que não permite essa sexualidade aqui.

Aquelas palavras pareceram facadas para o Kim, que parou de resistir no momento em que Chanyeol lhe fez aquela confissão. A verdade parecia perfurar-lhe cada vez mais fundo enquanto mantinha o olhar no sargento. Os olhos, sem reação, pareciam encarar o Park à procura de algum rumo, oscilando apenas no instante em que ouviu a voz do Zhang gemer de dor com o soco que recebeu do outro soldado. Aquilo doía também em si, e era uma dor insuportável. Ele apertou a vista com força e se recusou a continuar assistindo àquilo, voltando o rosto em direção a Chanyeol imediatamente. Era como se cada vez que ouvisse um ruído sequer de dor vindo do sino-coreano, todo seu corpo reagisse de maneira negativa. Não poder mexer um dedo enquanto o maior responsável de seus sorrisos recentes era socado, foi, até então, a pior tortura pela qual já passara.

Naquele instante, ele entendeu por que sempre lhe diziam que o amor doía.

— Isso é culpa minha, não é? — Foi a única coisa que o comandante conseguiu dizer. O sargento analisou o superior e viu os olhos dele brilhantes como não estavam antes, o homem lacrimejava. O Park soube ali mesmo que Junmyeon poderia desabar a qualquer momento. — Nos descobriram, não foi?

— Junmyeon…

— Me responde. — O Kim pediu num tom sério, engolindo as lágrimas por um instante, com os olhos fechados enquanto sentia a mão de Chanyeol finalmente soltar seu braço. 

— Há boatos sobre vocês. — O sargento respondeu à pergunta, puxando o comandante para um lugar em que não seriam vistos.

Junmyeon, por sua vez, não conseguiu lutar contra o Park puxando seu corpo. Quando lhe foi confirmado sobre os boatos, ele sentiu seu mundo desabar; e todas as coisas bonitas que havia descoberto, serem tiradas de si de forma cruel. Não conseguia ter um controle bom das pernas, então apenas permitiu que o sargento o arrastasse até um beco afastado da cena que quebrava o coração de ambos.

— Mas eu não quero que se culpe por isso, Junmyeon. — Chanyeol disse logo que se viu em particular com seu superior, mesmo que fosse impossível para o Kim dar a devida atenção às palavras dele quando se sentia tão culpado pela dor de Zhang. — Yixing sabia que isso poderia acontecer se insistisse em você, mas mesmo assim ele quis.

O comandante sorriu triste com aquilo, finalmente deixando as lágrimas escorrerem sobre seu rosto enquanto se lembrava da expressão de Yixing agora há pouco. Estava se sentindo péssimo. Tudo o que ele mais queria era impedir que aquilo tivesse acontecido; queria ter evitado que Zhang sentisse aquela dor e tivesse aqueles hematomas por sua causa. Ele escondeu o rosto na manga escura do blazer que usava e respirou fundo, sem coragem de olhar para o rosto do sargento, que não insistiu para que o Kim o olhasse. Aos poucos, sentia a superfície de seu rosto se umedecer com as lágrimas mornas que provinham de suas orbes. Ele chorava baixo e se esforçava em conter tantos os soluços, quanto a aparência desolada que tinha na face. Não queria se mostrar fraco para o Sargento.

O mundo de Junmyeon, de fato, não era um mar de rosas. Ele quis se socar por, em algum momento, ter acreditado que seria digno de viver um amor proibido com final feliz. Yixing e Junmyeon não pertenciam a um universo fictício idealizado, então acreditar naquilo havia sido pura ingenuidade, e agora ele teria que lidar com as consequências disto no mundo real.

O único jeito de impedir que aquele tipo de coisa retornasse a acontecer era se separando de Zhang, e o comandante odiava pensar naquilo. Sabia que uma hora ou outra teria que sair dali para o bem do soldado, mas ele não esperava que fosse tão cedo. Era extremamente doloroso pensar em quanto tempo ficaria longe de Yixing.

Era cruel.

— Park… — Fungou depois de um tempo em silêncio, observando as lágrimas que há pouco molharam o chão, mesmo que estivessem no escuro. Naquela fala, sua voz tinha um tom mais baixo. Junmyeon não queria dizer aquilo; não queria fazer aquilo, mas parecia ser a única alternativa. — Posso te pedir um favor?

O sargento o encarou e concordou com a cabeça. Avistou os olhos do comandante e notou que eles estavam vermelhos, ainda que o Kim não parecesse estar interessado em olhar para si enquanto falava. Talvez o mais velho tivesse receio em dizer aquilo.

— Pode sim — respondeu no mesmo tom, observando o superior regular a respiração enquanto encarava as próprias mãos. — O que é, exatamente?

— Cuide de Yixing por mim. — O capitão ergueu o rosto, com os olhos tristes a encarar o sargento. — Não deixem machucá-lo, tá bom?

Chanyeol sorriu com aquilo, mesmo que a cena não fosse de um todo feliz. Não precisava que Junmyeon dissesse com todas as palavras que sairia dali por Yixing, para saber que era o que ele faria. Aquela era a única opção que tinham e o sargento sabia que o Kim não hesitaria em escolhê-la para o bem do Zhang. Estava grato por ter confiado tanto nas decisões do comandante e, por fim, ele ter cumprido com suas expectativas.

Junmyeon era admirável e forte. Não culpava Yixing por ter se apaixonado por um cara daqueles.

— Não deixarei, senhor — respondeu por fim, sentindo alguma presença perto e virando o rosto para trás no mesmo momento. O recruta que há instantes socava o Zhang passava por ali, provavelmente em direção a algum outro lugar. O sargento voltou o rosto para o amigo abandonado no chão, estático. Junmyeon tinha os olhos brilhantes, ele parecia ser grato por ter Chanyeol num momento como esse, seria duro demais passar por isso sozinho.

— Quer falar com ele agora? — O Park perguntou, por fim. Apesar de querer cuidar de Yixing, sabia que Junmyeon precisava de um tempo com ele mais do que si.

O Kim apenas concordou com a cabeça com a fala do sargento, suspirando antes de deixar que as próprias palmas cobrissem as pálpebras. Deu alguns passos para trás até que as costas sentissem — mesmo que estivessem cobertas pelo tecido esverdeados de suas vestes — a superfície gelada de uma das paredes que compunham aquele beco. Talvez ele precisasse de um pouco de tempo antes de falar com Yixing. Estava tomando uma decisão complicada e não sabia bem se deveria deixar o Zhang ciente dela.

— Peça para ele ir ao chuveiro. Está em desuso nesse horário e acredito ser o único lugar onde eu possa cuidar dos machucados dele sem suspeitas — respondeu por fim, minutos antes de Chanyeol deixar um carinho sobre seus ombros, e sair dali, atrás de Yixing.

︾

Yixing estava sentado no chão do jeito que seu _colega_ o havia deixado.

Suas costas doíam por causa das vezes em que foi empurrado com força contra a porta de aço daquela garagem naquela noite. A região de sua mandíbula — que fora atingida — também doía, pois não havia sido ágil o suficiente para desviar de um dos socos que Hwang lhe dera. Aquilo provavelmente deixaria um hematoma por dias, mas não era aquela a preocupação de Zhang.

Preocupava-se com a possibilidade do soldado descobrir sobre Junmyeon e fazer da vida do comandante, um inferno.

— Ei, Xing… — O sino-coreano ouviu uma voz conhecida se aproximar, fazendo-o erguer o olhar.

Os olhos de Chanyeol, que agora o encaravam preocupados, não pareciam surpresos com o fato de que Yixing não havia reagido a nenhuma das agressões que levou — mesmo que soubesse que não havia feito nada de errado. Se quisesse, Hwang Jiho poderia ter acabado com ele ali mesmo, pois o soldado não sabia, mas o Zhang não moveria um dedo para reagir àqueles socos sabendo que se o fizesse, poderia colocar Junmyeon em uma situação complicada.

Park o havia avisado desde o princípio sobre os riscos que correria se apaixonando pelo Kim enquanto estivessem no quartel. Zhang sabia que, uma hora ou outra, o problema viria à tona. Afinal, ele não conseguia esconder o sorriso quando fitava o comandante, que sempre foi dez vezes mais cauteloso que si, olhando para os lados pelo menos três vezes antes de lhe lançar uma piscadinha. _Ah_ , como Yixing amava quando ele lhe lançava aquela piscadinha.

Ela, junto do sorriso, das bochechas coradas e dos olhos de Junmyeon quando em formato de Lua minguante, eram as razões do recruta ter suportado todos aqueles desaforos e empurrões de seu _colega_ , que parecia sempre querer destacar-se para o comandante. Não sabia dizer se ele só queria ser o favorito do Kim ou se tinha repulsa por homossexuais, mas era certeiro que não lhe deixaria em paz tão cedo.

Não havia se machucado seriamente naquela briga. A única parte significativamente ferida em si era a região periférica de suas costas, que havia sido raspada num prego solto da porta de aço a qual havia sido empurrado. Não sabia dizer se sangrava, mas era a parte que mais ardia.

— Shuai. — A voz o chamou mais uma vez, fazendo-o finalmente prestar atenção em quem lhe chamava. Ao sair de seus devaneios, notou que Chanyeol tinha a mão estendida para si e o olhava preocupado, mesmo que se esforçasse para não transparecer. — Onde ele te machucou? — O amigo perguntou.

Yixing aceitou a mão estendida e se levantou, subindo o tecido da camisa e mostrando o pequeno corte presente nas costas. A vestimenta também se encontrava sutilmente rasgada na região em que havia se machucado, o que era ruim.

— Cacete…

— É. O soco dele também não foi tão carinhoso. — Riu sem humor, indicando a parte ainda avermelhada no rosto. — Mas felizmente o que ele tem de força não tem de mira.

Park olhou para os lados e, visto que não havia mais ninguém ali, abraçou o amigo com força, pedindo desculpas repetidamente até que Zhang o abraçasse de volta, com um risinho baixo. Apesar de ter conseguido se controlar quando perto de Junmyeon, agora, com Yixing, ele era mais uma vez o _pequeno_ Yeol que gostaria de defender seu amigo de covinhas como este sempre fazia por si. 

— Ei, tá tudo bem, grandão… — O soldado respondeu com uma voz calma, fingindo não sentir dor pela força do abraço de Chanyeol.

— Desculpa por não ter te protegido, mas eu não podia… — O sargento murmurou ainda naquele abraço, apertando-o ainda mais. — Eu sou um péssimo amigo, _hyung_ , desculpa...

— Relaxa Chanyeol. Eu sei que você não podia. Não te exigiria jogar 10 anos de formação no lixo por minha causa. — Consolou-o, afrouxando o toque como se quisesse sinalizar que Park estava machucando suas costas segurando-lhe tão forte.

E assim, o sargento o soltou do abraço e verificou o vermelho no rosto do amigo. Realmente não estava tão ruim quanto havia pensado que estaria. Agradeceu às divindades pela mira péssima de Jiho.

— Tem certeza que seu rosto não está doendo?

— O tapa que o Junmyeon me deu foi mais forte, eu acho — confessou, agora rindo de verdade. O Kim tinha uma mão pesada, mas o Zhang não poderia deixar de sorrir ao se lembrar do episódio icônico em que recebera um tapa não intencional do comandante.

Os dois riram daquela afirmação, lembrando-se do dia em que Yixing fingira se afogar para o capitão, que lhe deu um tapa inconformado por tê-lo deixado preocupado.

— Vá ao chuveiro dos soldados e tome um banho antes de cuidar desse corte aí. — Chanyeol disse por fim, dando-lhe um amontoado de chaves. — A chave marcada com um risco preto é a que você precisa usar para acessar o armário com remédios.

Desse modo, Park abraçou o amigo novamente antes de bagunçar os cabelos dele uma última vez e sair dali, deixando o soldado por si só. Yixing encarou as chaves por uma fração de segundo e então suspirou, não por estar cansado ou por sentir dor, mas por ter um pressentimento estranho atingindo como uma pontada em seu peito. 

Era estranho entrar nos chuveiros do quartel quando desocupados. O lugar, normalmente lotado de recrutas e de risadas — que davam enquanto brincavam entre si —, agora estava vazio. Os azulejos brancos e pouco enfeitados eram a única companhia de Zhang, que tirava a roupa para adentrar uma das cabines dali.

A água morna do chuveiro escorria sobre seu corpo de maneira que relaxava todos os seus músculos — apesar da ardência que sentiu de início, quando o líquido adentrou o corte em suas costas. Quando teve que passar o sabonete naquela região, então, Yixing soltou uma lufada de ar. O corte ardia. Ardia _bastante_. Ardia ao ponto de deixá-lo se perguntando se Junmyeon faria o mesmo por si, embora não devesse fazer aquele tipo de pergunta. Tinha ciência do quão egoísta era querer que o Kim o colocasse acima de todos os anos de formação — ainda mais quando ele já se arriscava demais com os encontros e olhares que trocava com o soldado—, mas era impossível não desejar que a intensidade do que o Kim sentia por si fosse a mesma que ele sentia pelo comandante.

A princípio, não sentiu a necessidade de palavras e verbos concretos para que soubesse que Junmyeon gostava de si o tanto que ele gostava dele, mas era estranho pensar que mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eles nunca haviam trocado alguma confissão ou palavras de amor. Houveram várias vezes em que o comandante lhe elogiou e outras várias em que ele retribuiu seus beijos e toques carinhosos, mas não se lembrava de ter ouvido da boca do Kim as palavras amor ou paixão.

Com as mãos apoiadas sobre a parede da cabine, ele desligou o chuveiro e observou as gotas caírem sobre o chão. Soltou um suspiro e, quando foi pegar a toalha que deixou sobre a cadeira próximo dos armários, ouviu o barulho da porta sendo destrancada, fazendo com que se apressasse em se cobrir até notar quem entrou por aquela abertura.

— Junmyeon? — indagou surpreso, soltando o ar preso em seus pulmões aliviado enquanto se sentava sobre o banco, com a mão em cima do peito devido ao susto.

— Estava esperando outra pessoa? — O comandante respondeu com as bochechas coradas enquanto tinha aquela maleta de remédios em mãos. Ele sorriu e então se aproximou de Yixing; que estava sentado entre os armários e os chuveiros, apenas com a toalha cobrindo a região abaixo do quadril. O corpo do soldado estava úmido e Junmyeon notou as gotas de água que escorriam sobre a pele dele; pelas regiões avermelhadas nas costas; e pelo corte parcialmente exposto ali, corte este que, mesmo com um simples olhar de relance, quebrou seu coração em mil pedacinhos. 

Assim, o Kim se sentou atrás dele e, sem permitir que o Zhang se virasse para si, apertou os ombros úmidos e desnudos, encostando a testa sobre sua nuca do recruta. Não queria que Yixing notasse a expressão de dor que tinha no rosto, espremendo os olhos por medo de olhar novamente para o corte presente nas costas dele. Era inevitável não se culpar por aquilo. Ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos naquela posição e respirou fundo antes de falar com ele, de fato. Queria se certificar de que não se mostraria fraco próximo do soldado.

— Desculpa — sussurrou contra a nuca de Zhang, abraçando-o por trás e sentindo a pele úmida. Deixou que os dígitos moldassem cada pedaço daquela derme morna e o apertou naquele abraço, pondo um beijo lento sobre a região entre o pescoço e o ombro de Yixing. — Desculpa, Jiashuai…

— Por que está me pedindo desculpas? — O sino-coreano indagou, mas sem se separar daquele abraço. Apesar de ter ficado confuso com a fala de Junmyeon, não pôde evitar de sorrir ao sentir aquele beijo gentil sobre seus ombros, além da delicadeza do abraço do Kim, que parecia tomar todo o cuidado para não machucá-lo. Com esse carinho, foi inevitável que sua batida acelerasse. Sentia estar sendo tocado por um anjo.

— Eu não consegui te proteger, desculpa… — O comandante por fim sussurrou, sentindo a voz vacilar ao encostar acidentalmente naquele machucado e perceber o corpo de Jiashuai recuar com o toque. Lembrou-se da cena de Yixing sentindo dor e desejou que aquele corte estivesse em si, e não nele. Em seguida, enterrou o rosto na curvatura do pescoço do recruta e então sussurrou mais uma vez: 

— É tudo culpa minha, me desculpa…

— Por que está se desculpando? A culpa não é sua... — O soldado afastou o rosto de Junmyeon de seu ombro e então virou o corpo em direção a ele, sentando sobre o banco de madeira com as pernas cruzadas. Ergueu o queixo abaixado do mais velho para si e então percebeu os olhos dele avermelhados e lacrimejantes. Ele ficava lindo até daquele jeitinho, mesmo que causasse uma pontada de tristeza em Yixing vê-lo chorar. Era a primeira vez que o via assim, e foi inevitável que seu coração palpitasse com a ideia de que ele se preocupava consigo ao ponto de derramar lágrimas por si. — Ei, não precisa chorar… — sussurrou antes de deixar um selar demorado sobre os lábios do Kim, que sorriu triste com o gesto. 

Não queria se separar de Zhang e tampouco ficar longe daquele soldado que era tão doce consigo, mas era algo preciso caso quisesse vê-lo sem mais cortes ou marcas de soco no rosto. Do mesmo modo que o recruta não se importava em ser agredido por causa das suspeitas sobre eles, o comandante não se importaria em se afastar dele para que ele não se machucasse mais. 

— Se preocupa tanto assim comigo, comandante? — Yixing brincou, recebendo um concordar de cabeça enquanto o Kim secava as lágrimas rasas que não pôde evitar de deixar escorrer sobre o rosto.

— Claro que me preocupo, _soldat dix_ — proferiu num sotaque francês, em volume baixo. Voltou sua atenção à face levemente lesionada de Zhang e, depois de deixar um carinho na lateral da face alheia, abriu a caixa de remédios que tinha consigo, pedindo para que o soldado se virasse novamente. — Agora me deixe ver suas costas.

E assim Yixing o fez. Virou-se de costas para o comandante e permitiu que ele tocasse o corte novamente, daquela vez sentindo os dígitos fazerem a região arder. Junmyeon tirou os materiais necessários para fazer um curativo e, com algumas borrifadas de anti-inflamatório e soro, ele cuidou da região lesionada, cobrindo-a com uma bandagem ao fim. Não era uma ferida séria nem nada, mas quis se certificar de que o Zhang não sentiria incômodo no dia a dia com aquilo.

O recruta por outro lado, sentia uma felicidade estranha em seu peito cada vez que os dedos do Kim esbarravam pela sua pele morna. As mãos dele eram delicadas com os toques e com o curativo que fazia. Desde que _dormiram juntos_ _,_ havia notado o quão gentil o comandante era consigo. As mãos do mais velho, significativamente menores que as suas, pareciam ter cuidado com cada pedaço do corpo do Zhang, e lidando com seus machucados não foi diferente.

— Está vermelho… — Junmyeon murmurou ao voltar sua atenção às partes salientes nas costas do soldado, essas que supôs terem sido as mais atingidas pelo impacto contra a porta rígida. Pegou uma pomada anti-inflamatória e colocou uma quantidade sobre os dedos, massageando a região ,suavemente, certificando-se de que não estava machucando Yixing. — Arde quando eu passo a pomada aqui?

A cada dia que se passava, o Zhang se impressionava cada vez mais com o jeitinho angelical do Kim. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e apenas se manteve parado, sentindo a mão passar a substância sobre sua derme.

Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio enquanto o comandante continuava a cuidar dos machucados do novato. Em seguida, ele pediu para que Yixing se virasse para si e procurou por algum hematoma no rosto dele. O soldado, porém, não conseguia tirar os olhos dos lábios alheios, o que não passou despercebido por Junmyeon, que soltou uma risadinha baixa ao notar a distração do sino-coreano, este o qual mordia o lábio inferior em provocação.

— O que foi? — perguntou sorridente para o Zhang, que ria ao ter sido flagrado encarando seu superior de forma descarada.

— Nada, comandante — disse umedecendo os lábios finos que tinha, aproximando-se um pouco do mais velho para que ele entendesse o que queria. O Kim, porém, só sorriu e continuou a procurar a região a qual Yixing havia sido atingido.

— Me deixe cuidar de você primeiro… — murmurou corando mais uma vez, segundos antes de ser totalmente ignorado e receber um selar longo do recruta. — Você não me ouve mesmo, não é?

O Zhang riu com o comandante lhe chamando à atenção, suspirando antes de se afastar do rosto dele, satisfeito apenas com o sorriso que o coreano abriu assim que recebeu aquele selar sobre os lábios.

— Que enfermeiro chato… — O recruta praguejou, observando Junmyeon fazer um biquinho quando notou a região um pouco inchada em seu rosto, esta que massageou levemente antes de passar um pouco do creme inflamatório.

— Você que é um paciente sem vergonha… — sussurrou, sorrindo com a cena do Zhang parado enquanto acariciava a região da mandíbula dele com cuidado. O comandante tocava-lhe minuciosamente, de modo que aparentava estar moldando uma estátua com o movimento sutil que a palma fazia sobre sua pele.

Apesar de Junmyeon tratar Yixing como uma obra de arte, era ele quem parecia ter sido trazido do próprio Museu do Louvre.

— Yixing? — Interrompeu o silêncio presente e, consequentemente, os devaneios do soldado, que eram totalmente voltados ao comandante.

— Sim? — O Zhang disse sem mudar a posição do rosto para não atrapalhar o Kim, que cuidava da região dolorida.

— Não deixe que façam isso com você de novo… — ditou sério, tirando a mão dali após terminar de passar a pomada sobre a região lesionada. — Não quero que se machuque por minha causa.

Yixing levou o indicador ao queixo dele e o ergueu em sua direção, de modo que Junmyeon o encarasse diretamente. O comandante tinha os olhos cheios de preocupação e, mesmo que não devesse, o recruta achou aquilo adorável.

— Já disse que não foi por sua causa, _Myeon_. — Acarinhou o queixo do Kim, com um sorriso acolhedor no rosto. — Não se preocupe comigo, tudo bem?

Junmyeon tinha os lábios entreabertos prontos para dizer que era definitivamente impossível não se preocupar com alguém que, em tão pouco tempo, tomou lugar em todos seus pensamentos e suspiros. Ele queria dizer ao Zhang o quanto odiaria o tempo que passaria longe dele agora que decidiu sair do exército e o quanto lhe angustiava esse ser o único modo de garantir que Yixing não sofresse mais com aquele tipo de coisa.

No entanto, mesmo se esforçando, nada saiu de sua boca.

Ademais, a expressão que o sino-coreano tinha no rosto só tirou mais a sua coragem de conversar com ele sobre a decisão. De uma maneira ou outra, acabaria magoando o Zhang; fosse avisando sobre sua saída previamente; ou fosse saindo sem avisá-lo, de fato. Desse modo, optou por apenas se aproximar e tomar os lábios de Yixing uma última vez, o que surpreendeu o recruta. Daquela vez, o comandante segurava o rosto dele com firmeza enquanto se inclinava cada vez mais sobre o corpo do soldado, mesmo quando este tentava se afastar. O beijo de Junmyeon parecia afoito agora, de forma que o entrelaçar de ambas as línguas aparentava ser quase uma necessidade para o coreano. Em seguida, o Kim levou as mãos à cintura do Zhang e a segurou, como se temesse que, em algum momento, ele pudesse escapar de seus braços.

— Junmyeon… — O recruta interrompeu o ósculo com a respiração descompensada, e deu uma risadinha baixa por ter que afastar o rosto do Kim do seu para que pudesse respirar. O comandante estava diferente. Parecia mais intenso. — Vai com calma… Quer me matar enquanto me beija, é?

Provocou uma risada no capitão, que também tinha a respiração desregulada em conjunto do rosto corado e os cabelos levemente bagunçados. Estava um tanto envergonhado pelo ato, mas o fato era que não queria se esquecer de nenhum detalhe de Yixing durante aqueles 18 meses que passariam separados; não queria se esquecer da textura dos lábios dele, do cheiro e tampouco de cada um dos beijos dados pelo soldado.

Não queria esquecer Yixing.

— Desculpa, Yixing. Eu só... — Sorriu envergonhado, encarando os detalhes do rosto de Zhang. Não queria se esquecer daquela visão. — Não quero esquecer...

— Não quer esquecer meu beijo? — provocou, arrancando outro sorriso de Junmyeon. — Sabe que sempre vou estar disposto a clarear sua memória, não sabe?

O comandante concordou com a cabeça, com um sorriso triste enquanto se inclinava novamente para encostar a testa na dele. Mesmo que seu coração doesse ouvindo aquelas palavras, era, de certo modo, um alívio saber que ele estaria sempre ali para si.

— Eu gosto muito de você, Jiashuai. — segredou, tirando um sorriso grande do rosto do recruta. Não tinha certeza se realmente não veria Yixing depois daquela noite e, por isso, quis se assegurar de que ele saberia daquilo caso não pudesse tê-lo naquele futuro incerto.

O Zhang, em contrapartida, teve a certeza ali sentando em frente ao comandante, que escolher amá-lo havia sido a melhor das suas decisões irresponsáveis. Era inexplicável a sensação de conforto e aconchego presente em seu peito. Ele parecia estar prestes a explodir de felicidade, coisa que seu sorriso em si já entregava.

A sensação de ouvir aquelas palavras era inigualável a qualquer outra coisa que já tivesse sentido. 

— Eu também gosto muito de você, Myeon — disse sentindo um aperto no coração antes de dar um último beijo em Junmyeon. Um beijo em que se certificou de deixar claro o quanto seu coração disparava a cada vez que o ouvia chamar seu nome ao invés do codinome _dez;_ Um beijo em que teve a certeza de que o Kim estava apaixonado por ele na mesma intensidade que ele estava pelo comandante;

Não foi preciso dizer “eu te amo” para saberem que, naquela noite, tudo o que fizeram foi movido ao mais puro amor sentido por ambos.

Junmyeon não quis que Yixing soubesse que o último beijo que deram entre as quatro paredes daquele vestiário onde o Kim cuidou dos machucados dele, era o seu beijo de despedida. Temia que se o Zhang soubesse disso, o impedisse de partir. Conhecia a si mesmo o suficiente para saber que a reação do soldado ao descobrir os motivos daquela decisão afetaria sua escolha de deixar o exército.

Quando o comandante deixou sua carta de demissão ao major Choi, ele não se despediu de ninguém. Não queria discutir com Kyungsoo e também não queria se arrepender de sua decisão caso visse o rosto entristecido de Yixing. Apesar de saber que, se aquela paixão que sentia pelo recruta fosse passageira, ele se arrependeria eternamente por aquele ato, algo dentro de si lhe dizia que aquele romance estava longe de ser uma aventura adolescente de alguma produção cinematográfica do século XXI.

> _Prezado Senhor,_
> 
> _Por motivos pessoais, venho comunicar formalmente, por meio desta carta, meu pedido de demissão, e consequente desligamento do cargo de comandante do III Corpo do Comando de Operações Terrestres._
> 
> _Acredito que meu pai gostaria que eu fosse tão bom quanto ele servindo_ _ao_ _país, mas visto que não sou, prefiro abdicar desse cargo tão almejado. Quando resolvi me submeter ao que pensava ser o desejo de meu pai, eu não queria nada em específico, senhor. Mas, de uns tempos para cá, descobri que, entre meus desejos, continuar aqui não_ _era um deles_ _. Sou eternamente grato por tudo o que fizeram por mim. É com pesar que venho pedir meu desligamento_ _através desta_ _carta, mas acredito que não seja merecedor do cargo que me foi dado. Apesar de em algum momento ter jurado colocar o exército acima de tudo, admito, nessa carta, que descobri ser incapaz de colocá-lo acima da minha felicidade._
> 
> _Afirmo que não cumprirei o aviso prévio, portanto, em conformidade com a lei, arcarei com as multas vigentes assim que possível._
> 
> _Girin-myeon, província Gangwon-do, 8 de Agosto de 2020._
> 
> _Kim Junmyeon._

Depois daquele dia, a mesa de Junmyeon permaneceu vazia até que fosse ocupada pelo novo comandante. A primeira gaveta à direita, antes cheia de livros finos, estava quase desocupada no dia em que Chanyeol a abriu à procura do que o Kim havia deixado para Yixing. Apesar do ex-comandante não ter sido capaz de se despedir do sino-coreano, havia pedido que o Park entregasse uma última mensagem ao soldado antes de partir, pois se estava fazendo aquilo, era pelo Zhang, e de uma forma ou outra, queria que ele soubesse daquilo.

Quando o sargento finalmente abriu o compartimento de madeira da antiga mesa de Junmyeon, a única coisa que ocupava o oco daquele espaço era uma carta, escondida no fundo dali, como se guardasse um segredo. No momento em que os olhos do Park caíram sobre o _hangul_ que informava o remetente, ele sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ler o nome cuidadosamente escrito: 

_“Para Zhang Jiashuai.”_


	11. Chapitre X - Avec amour, votre cher commandant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que esse título é bem intuitivo, mas vou traduzir mesmo assim:  
> a tradução do título é _"com amor, seu querido comandante."_
> 
> tem textão nas notas finais~ ahaha, a gente se vê lá!

_“다시 만난다면 두 손을, 꼭 잡고_  
_(Se nos encontrarmos novamente, vou segurar tuas mãos)_

_아직도 내가_  
_(e te dizer)_

_널 사랑한다는 걸_  
_(que eu ainda te amo)”_

_Curtain, SUHO._

> _Girin-myeon, província Gangwon-do, 4 de Setembro de 2021._

> _Querido Zhang Jiashuai,_
> 
> _Se você está lendo essa carta, então já sabe que eu não_ _estou_ _mais no_ _Terceiro_ _Corpo_ _. Provavelmente já sabe que não será mais eu aquele que vai te chamar de "delinquentezinho" e tampouco aquele que vai se deixar levar por todas as palavras galanteadoras do soldado que era taxado como o "pesadelo" da 28ª Divisão de Treinamento hahaha._
> 
> _Mas eu não queria que você visse isso como uma despedida. Eu não quero que você chore, Jiashuai. A mísera visão de seu lindo rosto repleto de lágrimas me perturba o coração de uma maneira que nem uma bala, como a que você acertou naquele dia na segunda semana do treinamento, seria capaz de me machucar de modo igual. É, possivelmente, a mesma dor que eu senti naquele dia em que me vi de mãos atadas ao presenciar a cena de você sendo machucado por alguém que não tem nada de melhor que você. Aquilo me destroçou, eu simplesmente não pude fazer coisa alguma enquanto você era humilhado e ferido, e isso o meu coração não poderia aguentar._
> 
> _No momento em que eu te ouvi gemer de dor, eu quis me soltar do aperto de Chanyeol, quis quebrar todos os distintivos da minha roupa e te defender daquele covarde. Não sei explicar em palavras a onda de adrenalina que me provocou o desejo de_ _te_ _tirar_ _daquele lugar. No entanto, ela não foi o suficiente para que eu ignorasse as palavras de Chanyeol,_ _que_ _me fez notar que socar ou agredir Hwang era inútil, pois eu não queria te proteger_ _dele_ _, Jiashuai._
> 
> _Eu queria te proteger do mundo, e isso é impossível._
> 
> _Afinal, se não fosse o Hwang, seria outro ali a te insultar pelo simples fato de nós não conseguirmos manifestar algo senão paixão com as nossas trocas de olhares. Confesso que meus olhos, quando estão em você, perdem mesmo a característica rígida deles e, por isso, culpo-me tanto por todos os seus machucados que tentei aliviar naquela noite._
> 
> _A quem eu estava tentando enganar no_ _fim das contas_ _? Eu_ _me sentia_ _completamente apaixonado por você, e a cada dia ficava mais difícil esconder isso._
> 
> _Tudo começou na primeira vez em que você me beijou. Quando eu te vi encurtar cada vez mais a distância entre nossos rostos, eu não consegui me afastar. Naquele momento, meu corpo entrou em pânico e eu não_ _pude_ _te rejeitar, tampouco consegui me separar daquele beijo. Seus lábios eram tão doces que, sob a luz da_ _Lua_ _, eu pude jurar estar flutuando próximo às estrelas. Você me levou pra outra_ _Via Láctea_ _naquela noite, e foi aí que eu percebi que estava completamente perdido. Não precisava ser especialista em romances para notar aquilo já que as reações de meu corpo, quando próximo do seu, entregavam-me por inteiro._
> 
> _E então, como se não bastasse a bagunça que você estava fazendo dentro de mim, você deitou minha cabeça sobre o seu peito, o que, por mais estranho que fosse,_ _acalmou-me_ _de maneira totalmente inesperada. Com o ouvido rente ao seu tórax, pude perceber que seus batimentos cardíacos estavam tão desregulados quanto_ _os_ _meus, e foi com aquela melodia que eu me permiti adormecer em seus braços pela primeira vez, sem precisar me preocupar em acordar mais cedo no outro dia ou em passar a noite analisando as advertências do quartel com o medo de Kyungsoo não tê-las em dias._
> 
> _Estar com você era algo totalmente diferente de tudo o que eu já havia experimentado, Yixing. Era como estar num filme em que a felicidade era realmente a protagonista da história; era como se, depois de anos surdo, eu finalmente pudesse escutar música._
> 
> _Apaixonar-me_ _por você estava completamente fora de cogitação, mas estar ao seu lado era tão incrível que separar-me de ti tornou-se uma tarefa impossível a partir do momento em que me vi cedido a seus encantos._
> 
> _Havia se tornado impossível não sorrir com a simples citação de seu nome; havia se tornado impossível não te desejar cada vez mais a cada toque, a cada beijo e a cada suspiro seu rente_ _à_ _minha pele; havia se tornado impossível te amar sem que fosse óbvio aos olhos de qualquer um que visse o jeito que eu te olhava e falava de você._
> 
> _Te amar era como aproveitar o final de semana sabendo que, por mais que eu quisesse que ele durasse uma eternidade, ele não duraria mais que o permitido pelo universo. Era como aproveitar cada segundo de um pedacinho do céu mesmo sabendo que, talvez, fosse impossível morar nas nuvens visto que anjos não podem se apaixonar por humanos._
> 
> _Perdoe-me por não ter me despedido apropriadamente; perdoe-me por não ter dito que nosso último beijo era o último; perdoe-me por não_ _ter_ _cantado para você, como você uma vez me pediu e, acima de tudo, perdoe-me por não ter te dito com todas as palavras que_ **_eu te amo._**
> 
> _É a primeira vez que te digo isso, e novamente peço perdão por ser em forma de carta, mas eu queria que soubesse_ — _mesmo que a quilômetros de distância agora_ —, _que eu, Kim Junmyeon, estou puramente apaixonado por você. Amei-te da forma mais pura possível que eu poderia amar alguém; desde seus olhos castanhos como avelãs até suas idiotices; desde o jeito que você sorri até a forma que suas covinhas mexem comigo_ _._
> 
> _Não exijo que me perdoe e tampouco peço que me espere do outro lado dos muros que nos separam agora, Jiashuai. Só desejo que nunca deixe o mundo te machucar do jeito que eu deixei te machucarem._
> 
> _Dessa vez, não te peço para ser o Bruno Von Falk da minha suíte francesa._ _Peço-te_ _apenas_ _para_ _que continue sendo o Zhang Jiashuai do pequeno romance que eu me permiti viver durante esses últimos meses. Não queria que nosso final fosse triste como o de Bruno Von Falk e Lucillie Angellier, mas não seria prudente conjugar verbos no modo imperativo pedindo_ _para_ _que me espere._
> 
> _Jiashuai, nem todos os romances precisam ter finais felizes para serem bons._
> 
> _Mas, seria você o soldado capaz de me_ _aguardar_ _para um final alternativo da nossa versão de Suite Française?_
> 
> _Avec amour, votre cher commandant_
> 
> _Kim Junmyeon._

Depois que Junmyeon partiu, o mundo de Zhang Yixing se tornou um filme em preto e branco.

Ao lado do Kim, seu mundo era cheio de vida, e até aquele conjunto de farda sempre com a mesma estampa sem graça, tornava-se a peça que mais agradava ao Zhang. Afinal, era o que o comandante mais usava, e ele ficava bem com qualquer tipo de roupa. Porém, agora que Junmyeon não estava mais consigo, aquela farda se tornou seu maior desgosto mais uma vez.

O Kim antes era como a luz do Sol na abertura de uma caverna para Yixing. Ele iluminava tudo ali com o sorriso doce que só ele tinha; com a voz barítona; e até com os sermões que dava. E o Zhang não dizia aquilo por estar apaixonado pelo superior, mas por ser a mais pura verdade.

Mas ali, o comandante era como uma rosa no meio do deserto. Ele era gentil demais para o exército.

Os traços quase angelicais de Junmyeon eram o que fazia daquele lugar coberto de verde, uma grande pintura em aquarela de uma primavera, e talvez fosse por isso que doesse tanto ter o Kim retirado de si daquela maneira repentina. Era como se, num piscar de olhos, o comandante tivesse levado consigo todos os tons saturados que antes compunham a paleta de cores do dia a dia de Yixing naquele confinamento. O lago próximo à estrada de terra que uma vez percorreu até a sala do Kim, já não brilhava com a mesma intensidade de antes; as águas que antes para o Zhang eram cristalinas, agora se tornaram foscas; o Sol, antes responsável pelo pôr do sol mais belo que havia presenciado ao lado de Junmyeon, agora parecia um simples fenômeno de cores quentes, quase desinteressante para Yixing. Sentia como se, de repente, tivesse voltado ao prólogo de sua história com Kim Junmyeon, quando ele ainda não havia aparecido em sua vida e os dias naquele confinamento se passavam de maneira automática, tal como se tratassem apenas de números, dias e horas.

Apesar de evitar, o soldado não pôde deixar de sentir uma angústia tomá-lo por inteiro assim que o comandante partiu. Afinal, agora ele se sentia vazio e só.

Quando Chanyeol lhe deu a notícia junto daquela carta que tinha a maldita caligrafia caprichada no verso com o seu nome escrito, ele não quis acreditar na ideia de que o Kim não estaria mais ali. Yixing quis fugir; quis chorar; quis dormir e acordar apenas quando Junmyeon estivesse de volta para fazer com que seus dias ali fossem suportáveis.

Mas aquilo não aconteceu.

Desse modo, sem coragem de encarar aquela realidade, o Zhang manteve a carta no fundo de sua mala por quase uma semana. Primeiro, tentou enganar a si mesmo imaginando que aquele tempo em que não via o comandante, era apenas mais alguns dias em que o Kim estava ocupado demais com as tarefas dele para dar-lhe atenção. E apesar daquela ilusão ter dado certo nos primeiros dias, o plano não durou mais de uma semana, pois quando Yixing passou pela varanda escura no caminho de volta de uma vigília noturna em que fora escalado, foi impossível negar os fatos.

Assim que percorreu o mesmo caminho em que havia se perdido na primeira vez que procurou a sala de Junmyeon naquela nova base, seus olhos sem cor foram cativados pela iluminação alaranjada que vinha do interior da sala que antes era ocupada pelo Kim. A luz que saía dali, porém, era acompanhada de uma silhueta diferente da que gostaria de ver. O homem que ali estava era totalmente diferente do antigo comandante. Ele tinha olhos severos, cabelos rasos e uma expressão fria pouco confortante. O novo capitão era completamente diferente de Junmyeon, e aquilo era doloroso.

Seu olhar correu da varanda para a árvore que se situava ao lado. Ela ainda tinha a corda que usou para escalar o tronco da última vez, e aquilo trouxe memórias que tinham um certo gosto agridoce que deixava as lágrimas do rosto do sino-coreano, cada vez mais difíceis de serem contidas. E foi imerso em diversas lembranças que nunca esqueceria que Jiashuai permitiu-se chorar pela primeira vez. As pernas, cobertas pelo tecido grosso, tornaram-se trêmulas enquanto os olhos continuavam a encarar aquela sala ser usada por outro comandante que não lia _Suite Française;_ que não deixava mil anotações em francês no decorrer do livro; que não o beijava. Era alguém que não o fazia sentir como se todos os dias de humilhação passada naquele confinamento, valessem a pena.

Naquela madrugada, sozinho, depois de ter chorado silenciosamente no mesmo canto da floresta em que antes sorria para o ex-comandante, Yixing finalmente tomou coragem para ler a carta de Junmyeon. Não se importou se poderia estar acordando algum de seus colegas enquanto revirava sua mala naquele maldito dormitório, pois a única pessoa por quem se interessava já não estava mais entre eles. Também não deu atenção àqueles que lhe perguntaram sobre os olhos úmidos e o rosto sujo, porque não queria se explicar a nenhum deles assim como não queria esclarecimentos do porquê eles estarem preocupados consigo. Era como se naquele momento, nenhuma outra explicação importasse.

Porque o Kim queria se explicar há dias, mas o recruta vinha ignorando aquele maldito manuscrito desde que o recebera.

Encontrou a carta de Junmyeon logo abaixo do livro que não havia conseguido devolver. Com as mãos trêmulas, desfez cada dobradura com cuidado, a fim de mantê-la intacta consigo. Um suspiro foi tudo o que escapou de seus lábios assim que avistou o _hangul_ do capitão em tinta preta, dirigindo-o palavras doces como sempre fazia.

A cada momento, Yixing sorria mais, do mesmo modo que, gradativamente, seu coração sentia mais e mais pontadas. Apesar dos avisos do Kim, Jiashuai sabia que se tratava de uma carta de despedida. Em segundos, as lágrimas grossas que escorriam, já borravam todo o manuscrito, deixando parte da letra de Junmyeon, ilegível.

Naquele final de noite, seu mundo definitivamente perdeu todas as cores. O Kim havia colocado um ponto final no “nós” com a tinta preta que passou a ser a única a colorir o resto de seus dias ali, em vários tons, numa escala de preto à cinza.

Ele sabia que reler aquela carta não traria o ex-comandante de volta e também sabia que reler todas as anotações feitas no livro que o homem deixara em suas mãos não faria aquilo doer menos, mas era o único jeito que achou de acalentar o coração machucado que tinha em mãos. Sentia como se o órgão estivesse parcialmente ali, apenas. O Kim de fato havia levado a outra parte consigo.

Junmyeon não sabia, mas sim, Jiashuai esperaria uma vida inteira por um final alternativo de _Suite Française_ ao lado dele.

︾

Os dias seguintes de Zhang naquele confinamento se passaram sem cor, mesmo que, em sua mente, as coloridas memórias as quais tinha de Junmyeon estivessem sempre presentes em seus pensamentos.

O soldado já perdera a conta de quantas vezes havia desejado esquecer o Kim e apagar todas aquelas memórias, mesmo que no fundo soubesse que se tratava de algo impossível. A silhueta do capitão sempre era o que tomava seus pensamentos a cada vez que olhava para o rosto pouco simpático de Kyungsoo, que parecia gostar ainda menos de si agora que o comandante não estava mais entre eles. Era igualmente difícil não se lembrar de Junmyeon sempre que olhava para o Park, este lhe direcionava um sorriso triste, como se soubesse pelo que Yixing estava passando. Sabia que as intenções de Chanyeol não eram entristecer-lhe, mas era inevitável quando o último contato — indireto — que havia tido com o Kim, havia sido por ele.

Como o ex-comandante desejava, o Zhang nunca mais fora perturbado por causa de sua sexualidade ali no exército. Agora os únicos machucados que preenchiam sua pele, eram o do esforço feito no serviço e os presentes em seu coração, o qual tinha como único remédio um comandante em específico, mas ele não estava mais ali.

O Kim era como a cura de todos os seus problemas, na presença dele, Yixing se revigorava e encontrava alegria nas pequenas coisas, porém, o antigo capitão parecia cada vez mais distante de sua realidade, ao ponto do soldado questionar se um dia o encontraria novamente.

E, de maneira monótona, o recruta passou o resto do alistamento apenas seguindo as ordens que lhe eram dadas. Não questionava, não desafiava, e tampouco desrespeitava nenhum dos oficiais de alta patente.

Nas manhãs, ele acordava mais cedo para caminhar sozinho pela estrada de areia que uma vez percorreu com Junmyeon.

Nas tardes livre, ainda lia cada uma das anotações do ex-comandante naquele livro que não sabia ao certo se teria a chance de devolver.

Nas madrugadas, perguntava-se se o Kim sabia que o Zhang esperaria por ele.

E nas noites de vigília, ele ainda caminhava na estrada de terra ao lado do lago que uma vez, usou de referência para encontrar o Kim.

No dia em que finalmente cumpriu os 21 meses de serviço os quais lhe foram cobrados, Yixing teve esperanças de que as cores finalmente voltariam ao seu mundo. A cerimônia de dispensa das turma do Terceiro Corpo do Comando de Operações Terrestres era um evento significativamente grande, o que dificultava sua procura pelo rosto que preencheu seus pensamentos em tempo integral até então. Enquanto aquele mar de rostos encontravam-se atentos às palavras do novo comandante, o do recruta só conseguia procurar pelo antigo superior.

— No dia de hoje, venho parabenizar estes recrutas, homens íntegros e fortes que serviram brevemente ao nosso país. — A voz do atual capitão apresentava orgulho, mas era algo bem distante da de Junmyeon. Ela era grave e rouca, como se trouxesse certa prepotência em cada palavra proferida. — Infelizmente nem todos seguirão conosco, mas tenho a confiança de que formamos bons homens para nossa nação.

No instante seguinte, o oficial se virou para os formandos, pouco notando se o olhar de Zhang era o único distante de si, ainda perdido no meio da multidão. Os olhos estavam quase que em um desespero atrás do Kim, negava-se a acreditar que ele estava ausente.

— Vocês serviram com força de vontade e garra, parabéns pelo fim do serviço obrigatório ao seu país. — O militar finalizou com um sorriso orgulhoso, recebendo o início de uma salva de palmas dos ali presentes. — A Coréia do Sul se orgulha de todos vocês.

E entre as palmas, olhares e vários cumprimentos de cada formando, Yixing percebeu que Junmyeon não estava ali. Tentou ficar o máximo de tempo possível naquele evento pouco interessante, apenas na esperança de que Junmyeon aparecesse mais tarde, quando os demais deixassem o local. Mas aquilo não aconteceu.

Jiashuai se encontrava finalmente livre do que ele chamava de _Inferno_ , o qual ele foi submetido a se integrar por um pouco menos de dois anos. Estava enfim em liberdade de qualquer maus-tratos ou tarefa desinteressante. Finalmente poderia voltar aos negócios de sua família, que parecia estar extremamente orgulhosa dele por ter prestado o serviço e voltado com uma mente totalmente diferente da que tinha quando entrou.

Contudo, ele se sentia vazio.

Junmyeon era tudo o que preenchia seus pensamentos no dia em que o foco deveria ser outro. Estava finalmente de volta, mas parecia que uma parte de si havia ficado naquele quartel, junto de todas as memórias que teve ao lado do Kim. Ele se sentia desnorteado agora que saira do exército e não tinha nenhum indício do antigo capitão, nenhuma outra carta ou mensagem.

Durante os primeiros dias fora do quartel, Jiashuai simplesmente sumiu para seus amigos e familiares. No mesmo dia em que fora dispensado, ele procurou por Junmyeon na antiga cidade deste e até ousou perguntar sobre ele a Kyungsoo, que não lhe deu nenhuma informação a respeito. O Kim parecia ter sumido do mapa diante dos olhos de Yixing, e pensar que ele fizera aquilo sem ao menos considerar os sentimentos de Zhang enquanto este dedicava todos os seus pensamentos a ele, era frustrante.

Se Junmyeon realmente gostava de si, qual era o ponto em deixá-lo às cegas daquele jeito?

Desistente, ele retornou à cidade natal em dias, cabisbaixo. Tinha o coração apertado enquanto tentava apenas aceitar a ideia de que tudo aquilo não passara de um sonho ou outro romance com final triste. Perguntou-se várias vezes se aquilo havia sido apenas uma fantasia ou se ele estava sobre algum efeito ilusório, mas nada fazia sentido. Ainda podia ter claro em suas memórias, cada vivacidade dos toques, das palavras de amor e dos beijos doces do Kim. Lembrava-se nitidamente da voz dele, dos olhos e da caligrafia desnecessariamente caprichada.

Yixing não queria pensar que as palavras escritas pelo Kim não passavam de uma mentira, mas a cada dia monótono que vivenciava, a tinta preta presente sobre aquele papel bege se tornava gradativamente menos bela.

Agora já fazia um mês desde que estava de volta e a caixa de e-mail, tal como a caixa de correio, continuavam vazias. Zhang passava o dia inteiro na corporação e, ainda assim, não gostava de pensar no porquê do ex-comandante nunca ter lhe procurado ali. Havia o contado sobre a empresa de sua família, sobre sua função e o orgulho que tinha do que fazia antes de ter que prestar o serviço militar. Junmyeon estava ciente de tudo, então por que ele não o procurou? Ele estaria blefando na carta quando disse que gostaria que Yixing o esperasse?

Perguntava-se mesmo se o Kim o esperaria.

— Jiashuai? — Seu irmão chamou, fazendo-o sair de seus devaneios. Estavam ambos na sala de Jiaheng, mas a mente do caçula continuava alheia a tudo. — Você me ouviu?

— Desculpa, eu… — Balançou a cabeça negativamente, com um suspiro. — Eu não prestei muita atenção. Desculpe, _gege_.

Notou o primogênito sorrir e então se aproximar de si com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto. Jiaheng sempre soube ler Yixing muito bem, de modo que tinha até estranhado o mais velho ainda não tê-lo indagado sobre seu comportamento estranho desde que voltara da base.

— Shuai, tá tudo bem? — disse preocupado, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros do mais novo. — Tem algo que você queira me falar?

O caçula desviou o olhar do irmão e suspirou. Infelizmente, não podia falar que estava inquieto por causa do coração que batia pelo seu antigo comandante. Afinal, Junmyeon seria preso caso descobrissem sobre o que fizeram naquele quartel.

— Aconteceu algo no exército, irmãozinho? — indagou receoso, fazendo Yixing se virar para ele e negar com a cabeça. Sentia-se um grande mentiroso, mas talvez não fosse o momento para falar sobre aquilo. — Então o que foi?

Ele coçou a nuca e fechou os olhos enquanto se perguntava se algum dia esqueceria o comandante que o deixou naquele maldito escuro. Já não tinha mais tanta certeza sobre a credibilidade daquelas palavras tão belamente escritas sobre o papel bege que ainda guardava no fundo da primeira gaveta de seu escritório. 

— Acho que fui enganado, Jiaheng — confessou. — Faz mais de um ano que a gente não se fala, mas mesmo assim, eu não consigo tirá-lo da minha cabeça…

O irmão mais velho pareceu entender exatamente o que Yixing dissera e, rapidamente, abriu um sorriso bonito antes de envolvê-lo num abraço apertado.

— Meu irmãozinho com problemas amorosos? — questionou, bagunçando os fios de Jiashuai de modo que o fizesse rir. — Quem é o sortudo? Eu conheço ele? Era aquele cara com quem você tomava café antes de ir pro exército, era?

Jiaheng o enchia de perguntas enquanto o caçula negava todas elas com um sorriso no rosto ao perceber o quanto o irmão ainda era o mesmo bobão de sempre. Era a segunda vez em anos que conversavam sobre algo além dos negócios, apesar do irmão mais velho sempre lhe perguntar sobre sua vida pessoal. A única vez em que havia se aberto com o irmão foi quando resolveu conversar com ele sobre sua sexualidade. Yixing costumava ser um tanto mais fechado com a família em geral.

— Pare de ser curioso, pra que quer saber?

— Quero saber se ele vale o sofrimento do meu caçulinha. — Deu um peteleco sobre a testa de Jiashuai. — Pare de ser chato…

Ele foi interrompido pelo som do telefone tocando, que o fez sorrir ao notar de quem era a ligação. Era sua esposa.

— Acho que aqui não é um bom lugar para conversarmos sobre isso. Mas não terminamos esse assunto, ok? — disse num tom ameaçador para o irmão mais novo, que concordou com um sorriso. — Passe lá em casa mais tarde. Huiying disse que quer mostrar uma surpresa pro _tio preferido dela_ — disse a denominação com ênfase, dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas antes de se afastar para atender a ligação com uma voz estranhamente doce. 

Yixing não teve dúvidas então, de que o irmão conversava com a esposa, o que o fez sorrir triste, perguntando-se se poderia ter mudado algo no passado para que fosse ele atendendo uma ligação com a voz doce de Junmyeon. 

Mais tarde, assim como o irmão mais velho havia solicitado, foi até a casa dele.

A casa de Yifan era grande e espaçosa para toda a família dele, que incluía apenas a esposa e filha única. Diferente de Yixing — que preferia apartamentos espaçosos —, o mais velho dos Zhang gostava de lugares abertos e, por isso, a casa tinha um grande jardim, onde Huiying costumava brincar.

Mas, daquela vez, a sobrinha não estava entre a grama verde e as flores do jardim, o que lhe fez estranhar. Era próximo das quatro da tarde e o céu alaranjado parecia perfeito para que ela se sentasse na grama e fizesse seu _chá da tarde_ com as bonecas que tinha. Seria possível que em dois anos, ela já tivesse se cansado delas?

— Yixing, é bom te ver aqui… — Qian, a esposa de seu irmão, recebeu-o com um abraço, permitindo que ele adentrasse a moradia. — Huiying sentiu sua falta. Entre. Você pode esperar aqui. Logo ela vai sair da aula de piano.

— Piano? — O Zhang indagou um pouco surpreso, com um sorriso pequeno no rosto em pensar nas mãos miúdas da sobrinha sobre um piano que tinha mais que o dobro do tamanho dela.

— Sim. De repente ela inventou de querer aprender a tocar piano... — A mulher respondeu com um sorriso, sentando-se no sofá da sala. — Apesar de ter começado ano passado, ela está se saindo muito bem.

— Huiying sempre foi bastante dedicada… não é de se espantar que ela esteja se saindo bem. — Ele respondeu, recebendo um sorriso da cunhada.

— Ela disse ter aprendido uma música para você, sabia? — Yixing arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso, esboçando um sorriso largo em seguida.

— Para mim? Ela sentiu tanto a minha falta? — disse atônito. Apesar de sempre ter sido bastante apegado à sobrinha, não esperava que ela fizesse algo daquele tipo para ele. Qian, portanto, apenas concordou com a cabeça, retribuindo o sorriso no rosto.

— Acho que ela está tocando a música com o professor dela agora, não quer fazer uma surpresa? — A mulher indagou, sentando-se no sofá e indicando com a mão o corredor o qual se situava o escritório do marido, que agora era onde ficava o piano da filha deles.

O Zhang concordou com a cabeça e, desse modo, caminhou até a sala em que a sobrinha estava, cessando os passos em meio ao corredor ao ouvir a voz que cantava com a sobrinha. Era estranhamente familiar.

Ele balançou a cabeça e, espantando aqueles pensamentos, continuou a andar em direção ao cômodo em passos mais silenciosos. Queria assustar a sobrinha como sempre costumava fazer antes de servir ao exército coreano, mas, por fim, acabou se assustando com a música que tocava, a qual finalmente reconheceu.

O piano tinha um som clássico que se encaixava perfeitamente com a voz aveludada que cantava _Tous les visages de l’amour._ Era uma voz barítona e absurdamente familiar, de modo que fez todos os pelos do corpo de Jiashuai se arrepiarem e ele parar ali mesmo, frente à porta da sala. Não sabia dizer se era algo reconfortante ou totalmente angustiante, mas por um momento, permitiu-se fechar os olhos e apenas sentir aquela melodia.

Sabia que só estaria se machucando mais se enganando daquela forma, mas por uma fração de instante, sentiu como se Junmyeon estivesse ali.

Depois de passado um tempo apreciando a voz do professor de Huiying enquanto a ouvia no piano, Yixing finalmente soltou o ar preso em seus pulmões e levou a mão ao peito. Seu coração estava acelerado e dolorido, como se sentisse falta de algo que ele sabia muito bem o que era. Com um suspiro, então, ele ignorou a dor e apenas abriu a porta lentamente, avistando as costas do professor de sua sobrinha enquanto este terminava de ensiná-la as últimas notas.

— Professor, por que acha que essa música é a que o tio Shuai vai gostar? — Zhang a ouviu indagar, escutando o riso baixo do professor como resposta.

— Da última vez que o vi… — Quando ele ouviu aquela voz, paralisou na frente da porta, sentindo a batida falhar e os olhos, instantaneamente, lacrimejarem. Era inacreditável. Aquela nuca familiar, os ombros, a música e a voz. Parecia tudo uma personificação cruel dos seus sonhos. — Ele queria que eu a cantasse para ele.

E, então, Yixing fungou, chamando a atenção da sobrinha e de Junmyeon. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ele não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas. O Kim usava os óculos de leitura e tinha os cabelos castanhos ainda arrumados naquele maldito penteado que sempre mantinha, apesar dos fios estarem maiores que da última vez. Os olhos, castanhos e amendoados, encaravam-o com amor, o mesmo sentimento que era transmitido por aquele sorriso que ele lhe direcionava. O jeito que Junmyeon o olhava era completamente apaixonado, como fez da última vez em que se encontraram.

— Huiying, nossa aula acabou… Posso falar com seu tio rapidinho? Depois você volta e toca a música pra ele, tudo bem? — A voz doce do Kim se voltou, por uma fração de segundo, para a aluna, que concordou com um sorriso e desceu do assento rapidamente, abraçando a perna do tio antes de sair correndo dali, deixando Yixing a sós com Junmyeon.

O Kim se levantou da cadeira estofada e caminhou em passos lentos até Jiashuai, que saiu com pressa do transe para correr para os braços do mais velho, este que não deixou o sorriso sereno sair do rosto em nenhum momento.

Quando se colocaram frente a frente, ficaram por uma fração de segundo em silêncio, como se o simples sorriso no rosto de Junmyeon paralisasse o mundo de Jiashuai, que ainda não conseguia acreditar no que via. Ele levou ambas as mãos até o rosto do Kim e se certificou de que ele era real, até que o coreano colocou a mão sobre a sua e a apertou, de modo que a retirasse dali antes de colocar as próprias no rosto do Zhang.

— Você está tão lindo… — Foi a primeira coisa que Junmyeon disse, levando a destra ao rosto de Yixing e o acariciando como se fosse feito do material mais frágil existente. — Por que está chorando?

— Como? — Foi a única coisa que pôde perguntar entre as lágrimas. Não conseguia raciocinar de que modo o Kim havia chegado ali, esse tempo todo no lugar mais improvável.

— Não foi tão difícil achar a empresa da sua família… — Sorriu para o sino-coreano, passando os polegares sobre as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dele. — Seu irmão me contratou por pura coincidência. Agradeça à sua sobrinha por ter inventado de se apaixonar por música.

O Zhang riu baixinho com aquele pequeno relato e virou o rosto na direção da destra de Junmyeon, que acariciava a maçã de seu rosto. Permitiu que sua mão se encaixasse com a do Kim numa espécie de concha e deixou um beijo sobre aquela palma significativamente menor quando comparada com a sua.

— Me desculpe por te fazer esperar… — O músico sussurrou com um sorriso no rosto, deixando que a mão esquerda penteasse os fios negros de Yixing para trás. — Tive medo de que me odiasse por ter te abandonado...

— Eu jamais te odiaria... — Cortou-o, fitando o rosto de Junmyeon com menos dificuldade agora que as lágrimas já se faziam ausentes. Estava abismado com a beleza dele sem o uniforme militar, apesar de que, para si, o homem sempre fora perfeito, em qualquer lugar e de qualquer modo. Nunca se cansaria de admirar cada detalhe da feição angelical do Kim. — Pensei que tivesse se esquecido ou que… não sei, não gostasse mais de mim.

O ex-comandante sorriu e negou mais uma vez a fala do Zhang.

— Como eu conseguiria me esquecer de você, Jiashuai? — Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, segurando a risada. — Onde está o soldado ousado e confiante que eu conheci?

Yixing riu da fala do Kim, sentindo as mãos pequenas do coreano limparem os resquícios de lágrimas que anteriormente escorriam sobre seu rosto.

— Você literalmente fez uma carta de despedida, Junmyeon. Queria que eu pensasse o quê? — justificou-se com a voz adquirindo um tom cada vez mais baixo enquanto o Kim encurtava cada vez mais a distância entre o rosto de ambos. — Eu fiquei com medo de te perder…

Teve a fala interrompida pelos lábios de Junmyeon, que selaram os seus demoradamente enquanto a destra dele acariciava seus fios da nuca. Em seguida, viu o Kim afastar-se minimamente e encará-lo com um sorriso apaixonado, em que os olhos se assemelhavam a dois risquinhos, cena que o fez paralisar por uma fração de segundo. Seu coração batia de maneira exageradamente rápida e, naquele instante, o ex-soldado sentiu uma gota de tinta colorir todo seu mundo anteriormente apático. Ter Junmyeon novamente ao seu lado era como um sonho; era como experimentar açúcar depois de anos sem aquela substância. Os beijos dele sempre foram doces e viciantes e, com aquele simples selar, percebeu que eles continuavam do mesmo modo.

— Você nunca vai me perder, Shuai… — O Kim sussurrou rente aos lábios de Yixing antes de sorrir minimamente e finalmente tomá-los num ósculo lento e cheio de saudade, que pareceu deixar todo o ambiente em volta de Zhang, antes em branco e preto, em tons belamente saturados como da primeira vez que admitiu estar apaixonado pelo ex-capitão.

Mesmo que os cabelos de Junmyeon estivessem mais compridos e as roupas um tanto distantes das que usava meses atrás, naquele beijo, Yixing se sentiu como da primeira vez a qual experimentou o sabor do Kim sob a luz das estrelas junto do calor daquela fogueira do acampamento improvisado. Era incrível como, mesmo depois de tempos, seu corpo reagia do mesmo modo às mãos gentis do outro acariciando seu rosto, em conjunto com o movimento lento dos lábios dele que, sem medo, exploravam cada centímetro dos seus. 

A boca dele continuava a se encaixar do mesmo jeito que costumava se encaixar com a do Zhang quando eles ainda vestiam aquelas fardas verde-musgo. Ambos seguiam um ritmo calmo enquanto o ex-soldado apertava com cuidado a cintura de Junmyeon, que bagunçava os cabelos — dessa vez médios — de Yixing. Entre momentos de necessidade de fôlego e sorrisos que interrompiam o contato, era possível sentir a respiração ofegante que compartilhavam junto dos olhares apaixonados, sempre acompanhados da covinhas de Jiashuai e dos olhos espremidos do Kim. O olhar semicerrado que ambos trocavam entre os carinhos e a respiração quente, emanava amor.

— Jiashuai… — Junmyeon o chamou pelo nome, ainda hipnotizado pelos traços de Yixing, que estava na mesma situação que o ex-comandante. Ele penteou alguns dos fios do sino-coreano para trás e então suspirou antes de sussurrar, com a atenção do Zhang toda para si. — Eu te amo…

E, quase que instantaneamente, o sorriso de Yixing dobrou de tamanho, deixando as covinhas ainda mais profundas, enquanto as bochechas pressionavam os olhos a adquirirem a forma de um semicírculo. Naquele instante, ele sentiu seu coração errar a batida, enquanto as pernas se encontravam quase mais bambas do que quando ele o havia avistado, minutos atrás, naquela sala. Levou ambas as mãos ao pescoço do Kim e então acariciou a pele, subindo a palma dali, até as laterais do rosto dele. Ele deslizava os dígitos sobre as maçãs do ex-comandante com a mesma delicadeza que Junmyeon havia usado para cuidar de cada um de seus machucados na última vez que o vira. Era como se o Kim fosse uma escultura de cristal sob as mãos de Yixing, que o tratava como uma verdadeira obra de arte.

— Eu também te amo… — disse por fim, com a voz vacilante e o olhos lacrimejantes, mas ainda com a mais pura essência da felicidade. Aquela cena, então, fez com que Junmyeon também tivesse os olhos úmidos, e não tardou para que fossem mútuas as lágrimas que eles deixavam escorrer por seus rostos. — Você nem imagina o quanto eu te amo, _Myeon…_

O apelido havia sido praticamente segredado ao Kim, que sorriu com aquela confissão e deixou um selar demorado sobre o queixo de Yixing, de modo que beijou a lágrima que escorria até ali. Depois, ele puxou delicadamente o rosto do sino-coreano para si e selou os lábios demoradamente antes de sentir as mãos do Zhang retirarem seus óculos, que àquela altura do campeonato, já se encontravam embaçados. E assim, eles ainda trocaram vários e vários beijos naquela sala vazia, que parecia ser a única testemunha da pureza do amor deles, que se igualava a todas as canções de amor que Junmyeon vinha ensinando à sobrinha de Yixing, esta que foi o único motivo — e interrupção — pelo qual não passaram o resto da tarde ali, embebedando-se um do amor do outro.

Ao lado do Kim, Jiashuai se sentia completo. Ele era como uma canção no final de um dia estressante; era como uma aquarela inteira num universo apático e, ainda, como um anjo naquilo que, uma vez, chamou de _Inferno_.

E para Junmyeon, Yixing seria eternamente o protagonista da história que, do dia pra noite, tornou-se uma espécie de romance de guerra. Conhecê-lo foi como encontrar um Oasis em meio o solo infértil do deserto; Enamorar-se por ele foi como se aventurar nas doces águas do amor; Enquanto amá-lo, de fato, foi como desafiar todo o comodismo em que se encontrava até então.

Já não se importava mais se nem todos os romances tivessem que ter um final feliz. Ter Yixing de volta compensava por todas as reviravoltas passadas, enquanto houvesse amor, eles permaneceriam juntos, e isso para si já valia como _seu_ final feliz.

E aquilo, por si só, já bastava.

_Fim_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfim, chegamos ao fim de Cher Commandant!
> 
> Tenho que confessar, foi bem trabalhoso estudar esse plot e deixar tudo dentro do mais realista possível do universo militar da Coreia do Sul. Apesar de não ter conseguido trazer o exército sul coreano 100% em sua veracidade (pois tive que fazer algumas adaptações), eu me esforcei ao máximo para que vocês conseguissem se ambientar na história e espero do fundo do meu coração que eu tenha conseguido isso.
> 
> Alguns dos sentimentos do Yixing no começo da história podem ser expressos nessa manchete [aqui,](https://www.espn.com.br/futebol/artigo/_/id/4716556/fome-tortura-e-suicidio-como-e-o-servico-militar-que-son-do-tottenham-conseguiu-evitar) mas vale ressaltar que essa é apenas **uma** das várias visões que os soldados que servem o exército, tem.  
> Eu consultei vários documentários e vídeos sobre o exército pra fazer toda essa trama, e foi aí que eu descobri sobre a questão da homofobia, que é **realmente** uma questão delicada nos quartéis — ressalto isso pois eu não estava ciente dela quando peguei o plot. A situação do Junmyeon inclusive, teria sido essa [aqui](https://oglobo.globo.com/sociedade/militar-sul-coreano-condenado-por-ser-gay-21391171) , caso tivesse dado tudo errado.
> 
>  **Quanto o cenário de cada um dos arcos...** O batalhão de treinamento em que o Yixing foi treinado é o mesmo batalhão de treinamento para qual o Suho foi mandado na vida real; Já a base para qual o Jiashuai foi encaminhado num momento posterior é essa [aqui](https://namu.wiki/w/%EC%A0%9C3%EA%B5%B0%EB%8B%A8); mas o site está em coreano então usem o tradutor para acessá-lo (e boa sorte se forem jogar no maps).
> 
>  **Curiosidade inútil sobre o livro suite francesa:** a data que eu coloquei no início do capítulo VIII é a data de morte da Irene Némirovsky. Pelo o que eu pesquisei, não se sabe ao certo quando ela escreveu Suite francesa, — porque é uma obra que foi preservada pelas filhas de quando a Irene foi levada ao campo de concentração em Auschwitz. Desse modo, a obra foi publicada apenas em 2004, mas eu quis colocar 1942 porque eu achei mais interessante. Ressalto que a contextualização da segunda guerra mundial é bem legal nesse livro, apesar de que eu não cheguei a terminar kkkk. Assistam o filme caso estiverem curiosos e com preguiça de ler mais de 400 páginas em francês (tem no [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsB8lAX2Jzg))
> 
>  **(Continuação dos agradecimentos das notas iniciais)** : Enfim, obrigada de novo a todos que eu não citei anteriormente, mas que não me deixaram desistir dessa história. Agradeço principalmente o Oli; o Jangs; a Alice e _a Maysa,_ que me ajudou demais com essa história, principalmente na reta final.
> 
> Agradeço você, leitor, também, por ter tirado um tempinho para ler essa história.  
> 
> 
> _Avec amour, votre cher auteur._


End file.
